Secrets
by PureSirius
Summary: Everyone has a secret. But some secrets aren't meant to be kept. And theres a certain secret the Marauders can't ignore. JamesLily SiriusOC RemusOC
1. What the Bloody Hell!

Padfootlet: ook..Yea I'm finally posting another fic…this time I PROMISE regular updates once every one or 2 weeks…my Falcon and Wolf fic is on hold…gomen nasai for that but I have severe writers block for it…anyway…onto my new story!

Disclaimer: Seeing as I am obsessed with Sirius…if I in any way owned it I wouldn't have killed him…

……………………..

_"I will only truly have left this school none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

…………

"Face it Prongs…Lily isn't interested." A boy with light brown hair said, amber colored eyes lit up in amusement as his friend who had just been turned down by the girl of his dreams for what felt like the millionth time.

"Hate to admit it Prongs…but Moony is right…" Another laughed as they walked into the crowded common room after giving the password to the fat lady's portrait.

"Your support is greatly appreciated Padfoot." A boy with messy jet-black hair said, rolling his hazel eyes behind expensive thin-rimmed glasses.

"Anytime Prongsie." Came the reply.

The four Marauders sat down in their favorite spot by the fire and began plotting their new prank against the Slytherins.

Sirius Black. A.k.a Padfoot had near black hair that fell to almost his shoulders with a few bangs hanging in his face and dark chocolate colored eyes that always held a mischievous glint whenever he had another idea for a prank. His muscles (though not too muscular) from being beater on the Gryffindor Quiddtich Team and ridiculously good looks made every girl in school giggle or stare when he passed them in the halls.

His best friend, James Potter, nicknamed Prongs, was Head Boy (Sirius always made fun of him for it) chaser, and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He had messy jet-black hair he would always run his hand through (especially around Lily Evans, which always got on her nerves). His bright hazel eyes, hid behind expensive thin glasses, sparkled mischievously like his friend's.

Moony. Also known, as Remus Lupin was the most sensible of the group. He tended to be quiet and preferred to listen than to talk. His mysterious nature, light brown hair and unique amber colored eyes earned him as many admirers as Sirius and James…he just didn't take advantage of it like his two friends. There was however, one thing that set him apart from everyone else. He was a werewolf. Something only the teachers and fellow Marauders knew (with the exception of Snape but that had been an accident).

The last of the Marauders (and probably the least) was Peter Pettigrew, but his friends always called him Wormtail. He was perhaps, the least popular of the four friends. Most believe that Sirius, James and Remus were friends with him because they felt sorry for him. His small, blue watery eyes, blond hair and chubby body gave him the appearance of a fat rat.

"Brilliant." Sirius smirked, throwing an arm around Remus's shoulders. "I knew you were good for something other than copying History homework!" He joked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm touched."

An explosion was heard not to far away outside on the grounds.

"Potter! What the HELL did you do THIS time!" A girl's voice yelled from the portal entrance to the common room.

"Why does it ALWAYS have to be ME!" James asked furiously, getting to his feet. "C'mon Evans give me SOME credit!"

Lily's emerald green eyes glared at him disbelievingly.

"I don't think James could cause an explosion that big." A girl with shoulder-length black hair and equally black eyes said, coming up behind her friend. "I mean…it shook the entire school."

Just as she said this, someone crashed through one of the windows, followed by a series of screams. Immediately, James and the rest of the seventh years pulled out their wands, pointing them at the still figure.

"W-what i…is it?" Peter squeaked from behind James, as everyone back up as far as they could from the figure. James however, moved slightly forward, wand still trained on the body; he jumped slightly hen the figure began to move, pushing itself up so James got a better look at it. "It" turned out to be a "she".

The girl's long hair kept her face hidden as she coughed, spitting blood onto the floor. James looked closer to see she was badly beaten.

"Damn." She muttered, standing up, she stumbled slightly.

James and Lily tightened the hold on their wands, though it didn't seem like it mattered. The girl looked as if a rampaging herd of hippogriffs had run over her. Her black scarf was torn so badlyit only looked like a few pieces of fabric hanging off her neck, whileher baggy light blue shirt was torn in various places and stained red from her blood. The white fighting style pants were in a similar state and her almost black, red-streaked hair was falling over her face. James also could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a dagger sheath on the small of her back, slightly hidden by the tail of the scarf.

"Damn." She repeated before chuckling slightly, holding her arm that was badly bleeding as she stumbled over to the window, and leaning onto the wall for support. "That one actually hurt. I'll give you credit for that Malcev…I think you might have actually broken a few ribs." She said in a pained voice, taking no notice of her frightened and confused audience.

"Um…" Remus finally spoke up, moving forward cautiously, taking his wand off the girl but not relaxing his grip on it and ignoring the stares from his housemates that clearly said 'Are you mad!' "Not to be rude or anything…but…who are you?"

"And how the bloody hell did you crash through a seven story window?" Sirius asked, causing Remus to mentally roll his eyes. His friend really had a way with words.

……………

Padfootlet: I know I know…short…but chaps will get longer as the story moves on…REVIEW!

James: …do you really have to yell?

Padfootlet: -glare- yes I do…

Remus: -sweatdrop- here we go again with the bickering…


	2. The New Addition

Padfootlet: well…I'm updating sooner than I expected…lol…but I'm waiting for Full Metal Alchemist to come on so I decided to update…

Remus: Thanks for all the reviews!

James: If she owned it she wouldn't be writing lame fanfiction stories…

Padfootlet: You saying I have no talent? –glare-

Jame…yes

………………

_"This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order - you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"_

_-Sirius Black_

…………

"How the bloody hell did you crash through a seven story window?" Sirius asked bluntly, staring wide-eyed at the newcomer, who had finally seemed to notice she wasn't alone.

"Shit." She growled, punching the wall next to the broken window, causing cracks to spread like spider webs from where her fist connected . "I don't believe this…" She growled through gritted teeth, taking her hand from the wall and looking out the window, scanning the grounds. "That was dirty Malcev…next time you're not getting away." She growled. "Damn coward."

The four Marauders and the rest of the Gryffindors exchanged looks with each other. Who was this girl? She had just flown through a seven-story window badly beaten, yet she was more or less acting like this was a normal every day occurrence.

"Er…" James finally spoke up. "Who are you?" He asked, repeating Remus's earlier question andignoring his housemates.

"That…" The girl turned to him, allowing him to see sparkling sapphire blue eyes. "…Is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't!" Sirius shot back at her. "You just flew through _our_ window!"

The girl turned her gaze to Sirius, looking at him curiously.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing." Remus suggested.

"Yeah…she's…r-really m...messed up." Peter stuttered, slightly nervous.

"Thanks I didn't know that." The girl growled, glaring at him. She gritted her teeth in pain as her ribs gave way, unable to support her. The girl collapsed, almost connecting with the floor, if it hadn't been for Remus holding her up.

"C'mon." Remus pulled her up gently, pulling her arm around his neck and putting an arm around her waist. "We should get you to the hospital wing."

The girl glared at him through half-lidded eyes. "Why are you helping me?" She asked suspiciously.

"You look half dead in case you haven't noticed." He replied sarcastically.

The girl shot him a glare before her body once again gave way into the pain and she passed out. Remus nearly fell to the ground from the sudden weight gain, but managed to pick him and the girl up from the floor and hold her bridal style with her head resting against his chest.

"C'mon…" He looked at his friends as his fellow Gryffindors muttered to each other about the new addition. "…We can ask questions later…and we should also inform Dumbledore."

His friends nodded in agreement, walking out of the buzzing common room with Lily and her friends following as well.

"Why are you following us Evans?" Sirius asked sounding exasperated. "You going to blame Prongs for this girl crashing into the window too?"

Lily glared at him. "I have enough common sense to know Potter wouldn't horw someone-much less a stranger- through a seven story window."

"Could've fooled me." Sirius muttered under his breath.

Unfortunatly for him, Lily's friend Ani, heard him and stomped hard on his foot, glaring at him intensely.

Sirius, though not at all affected by her (weak) glare, winced as pain shot though his foot. He glared back at the light brown haired girl.

"Can you guys go get Dumbledore? Remus asked. Breaking up the fight before spells began to fly.

Ani, being the closest of the trio to Lily, despised the Marauders almost as much at her friend, unlike Vickie who got along just fine with the four boys.

Lily nodded, liking Remus the most out of the four Marauders, she actually considered him a friend. She and her friends set off down the corridor to Dumbledore's office while James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went to the hospital wing.

"So much for the Halloween feast." Peter muttered sadly as they passed the Great Hall and saw students entering the hall, giving the group a strange look (they DID have an unconscious, bloody girl with them after all).

Sirius rolled his eyes. "A girl just crashed through a window and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm hungry alright?"

"We just had lunch in the kitchens!"

"Will you two give it a rest?" Remus growled, surprising all three of his friends. He didn't want to deal with Sirius and Peter's bickering.

They entered the hospital wing where James and Peter had gone to get Madame Pomphrey and Remus and Sirius set the girl on a bed.

"Strange…" Remus muttered, looking at the girls still form.

"What is?" Sirius asked.

"Before Remus could answer, Madame Pomphrey came bustling out of her office with James and Peter trailing behind.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black what-?" She gasped at the sight of the unconscious girl on the bed, who was badly beaten. "What…what happened?" She pushed passed Sirius and checked the girl's pulse, it was weak, but there all the same allowingthe nurse to relax slightly.

"She came crashing into the Gryffindor Tower window." Sirius explained. It sounded lame and made-up but it was the truth.

"What!" She gasped again. The nurse shook her head to clear her mind. "Oh never mind. She's not in good shape but I can patch her up."

Just then, Dumbledore came striding into the hospital wing with Lily, Ani, and Vickie not far behind. He stopped at the end of the bed examining the sleeping girl with crystals blue eyes as Madame Pomphrey began healing small cuts and scrapes with her wand, before turning his gaze to James and his friends.

"Miss. Evans has told me this young lady came through a window in the Gryffindor Tower?"

James nodded. "Yes sir."

"She mentioned a name actually…" Remus said, more to himself that to anyone else, looking thoughtful. "Mal- something."

Dumbledore looked at the unconscious body curiously, noticing a wand tip coming from her pocket as well as a dagger hidden by what was left of what he assumed used to be a black scarf.

"Poppy…I assume you will be capable of fixing the remainder of her wounds?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course. A few days rest and the right potions, she will be as god as new."

"Good." He nodded. "Then I will ask Minerva to take the liberty in getting her books…it seems that we have a new student at Hogwarts."

"Er…" Lily spoke up. "What about her wand Professor?"

"It seems as though she already has one." He replied, walking out of the hospital wing, but not before stopping at the doorway and looking at James and Lily. "Mr. Potter. Miss. Evans, when she awakes would you be so kind as to escort her to my office so she can be sorted into a house?"

Lily scowled inwardly, but nodded at Dumbledore. "Yes sir."

"That you Miss. Evans." He bowed his head slightly before leaving.

"You lot…" Madame Pomphrey said, pulling a white curtain around the girl, hiding her from view. "You might as well head back to your common room…there's not much you can do."

"Yes ma'am." Lily said as her and her friends left the hospital (though reluctantly). James and his friends however, stayed behind.

"We can come visit her right?" Sirius asked.

Madame Pomphrey sighed. Normally she would say no, but for some reason the boys were very interested in this girl and she couldn't see any harm in it. "I don't know how much good it'll do her while she's unconscious. But I suppose it couldn't hurt."

They smiled gratefully at her before saying "Thank you", and leaving the nurse to take care of the girl.

………………

Padfootlet: Thank you for the (very few) reviews!

James…as bad as your writing skills are you should be happy to get any reviews at all….

Korimi…-glare- SHUT IT PRONGS!

Sirius…-sigh- oy…REVIEW!


	3. Welcome to Hoqwarts

Padfootlet:…wow…I'm doing very well on my updates if I do say so myself –grin-

James:….yea for once

Padfootlet:…shut it and do the disclaimer!

James: Make me!

Padfootlet: -pulls out wandglare-

James: -eyes wand- alright alright…she doesn't own it…

………..

_"When a wizard goes over to the dark side there's nothin', and no one matters to 'em anymore."_

_-Rubeus Hagrid_

………..

It had been a week since Halloween and the stranger had finally woken up. By now, the whole school had heard about the incident, and almost everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. Madame Pomphrey however, had only allowed Jame and his friends anywhere near the hospital wing. They had no idea who this girl was or where she came from but she had sparked an intrest in the four boys.

Remus walked into the hospital wing after dinner by himself that night. James and Sirius had quidditch and Peter had detention for blowing up another cauldron in Potions (even though it was because James and Sirius had thrown a firework inside). He smiled slightly when he saw the girl awake and looking bored, twirling her wand between her fingers. Sensing the other's presence, she looked up.

"So you're awake finally?" Remus asked, a bit surprised at the suspicious look she had given him. "Er…yeah…you don't remember me but-"

"You're the guy who was holding me up while everyone else looked at me like I was some crazed sociopath." She cut him off bluntly, ceasing the twirling of her wand and gazing at him intently.

"Er…yeah…I'm Remus Lupin." He replied, feeling uncomfortable under the girl's calculating stare.

"Korimi Valkov." She replied with a nod of her head.

"You're looking better." He observed, pulling up a chair next to her bed, aware that the girl was following his every move, clearly still not trusting him.

"I'm a quick healer. " She said in a tone so cold Remus was sure the temperature had dropped a few degrees. "Besides…I don't have time too stay here and be taken care of like some cripple…I've got more important things to do."

Remus raised an eyebrow, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Like?"

"You know…it's always amazed me how people are so nosey." The girl replied coolly.

Remus held his hands up in defeat. "Just asking."

The girl looked at him closely before picking up the dagger on the bedside table, lightly drawing invisible images on the sheets. "What do you want?"

"Friendly aren't you?" Remus replied dryly.

"Or maybe I just don't trust everyone I meet…unlike someone that is sitting next to me."

"Who said I trusted every body I meet?" Remus shot back.

"You helped a complete stranger who crashed through your window…for all you know I _could _be a complete sociopath."

"I'm taking a risk." Remus replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Or you can read people well."

"You're good at pushing peoples buttons aren't you?"

"That's for you to decide now isn't it?" Korimi said in a bored voice, still tracing images on the sheets.

Remus smirked. She had a sharp tongue he'd give her that. It was a good thing he had a lot of patience, because if he were like Sirius or James he probably would have lost it by now. "Well then I would have to say yes…it's something to add on your list of talents."

"And what a long list it is." She replied sarcastically.

Remus smirked. "So…do you plan on staying at Hogwarts?"

Korimi snorted. "Hell no. Once that shrew lets me leave I'm going back to Russia." She said, referring to Madame Pomphrey.

Remus blinked. Had she just let something slip? "Russia? Why-?"

"You're annoyingly persistent you know that?" She said in a slightly amused voice.

Remus grinned. "It's a character flaw." He looked at her carefully before continuing. "You know Dumbledore bought you books and everything…maybe you should stay…at least for a while." He added hastily, seeing as she was about to protest. "Who knows…you might like it. " He gave a small laugh. "And no one will be throwing you through windows either."

Korimi chuckled slightly at his comment and started to twirl her dagger between her fingers, thinking about what he had said. True, her fight with Malcev wouldn't end until she or her brother killed him (or he killed them but Korimi wasn't going to let that happen). But Yuriy had wanted her to be safe. Maybe staying at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. '_Maybe I can get Yuriy to stay here as well…that way we're both safe from him_.'

"I'll think about it." Korimi replied, though she had a feeling she already knew what she was going to do, she just had to talk to Dumbledore about her brother.

…………

Three days later, Madame Pomphrey finally allowed Korimi to leave the hospital wing. Pulling the curtains around her bed, the nurse left Korimi to change into her newly repaired clothes she had worn Halloween night. When she stepped out, storing her dagger in its sheath, she was met with a pair of hazel eyes.

"So you're finally free are you?" James grinned, taking a step back.

"Hn…what are you doing here?" She glanced behind him. "And more importantly why isn't Sirius or that Pettigrew kid with you?" She had only met James two daysagoand she already knew he hardly was ever seen without Sirius and their stalker Pettigrew.

James continued to grin. "Dumbledore asked me and Evans to take you to his office when you were released but Evans can't stand to be in the same room with me let alone escort someone to Dumbledore's office with me…so I'm here alone."

The two walked out of the infirmary and down the corridor heading towards the headmaster's office.

"So you're going to stay?" James asked, eyeing the girl out of the corner of his eye.

"For the time being." She shrugged.

Trying to make conversation, he continued. "So…you never told us where you're from."

The girl let out an irritated growl. "You know… I thought that Remus was the only one with persistency problems…but it seems as if you do too."

"Just trying to make conversation." James said, holding his hands up in defense. Man this girl was defensive.

"Or maybe you're just trying to 'figure me out'" Korimi bit back coldly.

"We're just trying to learn more about you so maybe we can be friends."

"You can be friends with someone and not know every detail of their lives or lack thereof."

"You really are an interesting one." James mused, as they reached the stone gargoyle. He gave the password that McGonagall had given him that morning and the statue jumped aside allowing the two teens to ascend up the moving steps t o Dumbledore's office.

"How can we trust you if you don't tell us where you were even from!" James said in a frustrated tone.

"I don't trust you, you don't trust me…we're even."

"How can you NOT trust us!" He asked loudly, stopping at the oak door. "We took you to get healed and even visited you every bloody day!"

"I'll make you a deal." Korimi said. "After this little meeting with Dumbledore, if…_if _I make the same house as you…Gryffindor was it?"

James nodded.

"I'll answer whatever questions you ask unless I feel they're a little too personal for my liking."

"That hardly seems fair." James snorted. "You can just refuse to answer every question we ask you like you have been doing."

"I won't…promise." Korimi said, rolling her eyes.

James gave a small smile. "Ok…deal."

He turned to knock on the door, when it opened with Dumbledore in the dorrway. The old headmaster smiled warmly.

"I thought I heard someone out here." He beckoned the two teens to follow him inside. He sat down behind his desk, offering the two teens a seat, which they politely refused.

"Now…I suppose an introduction is in order." Dumbledore peered at the girl, who was examining the sleeping head masters on the wall of the office, over his half moon glasses. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

Korimi nodded, already knowing who he was but she decided to be polite. "Korimi Valkov."

"Mr Potter and his friends told me of your arrival last week-"

"I'd prefer not to talk about that right now…sir." She cut him off, her eyes flicking over to James.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Very well then." He stood back up and walked over to the stool that held the sorting hat next to the bookcase that held an insane amount of books and a few silver trinkets. "I hope you don't mind if Mr. Potter is here for your sorting?" He asked, picking up the stool and hat.

"Hn…guess not." She replied indifferently.

Dumbledore set the stool in front of her, earning him a questioning gaze. "Just sit on the stool and place the hat on your head…it'll do the rest."

Korimi stared at him oddly before shrugging and sitting on the stool, placing the hat on her head. She couldn't help but feel foolish. The hat, since she wasn't a first year, didn't look as big on her as it did for the 11-year-olds, but it still covered her eyes.

**_"Hm…you're a curious witch…a bit older than the ones I normally sort."_** A voice popped into Korimi's head, she assumed it was the hat.

_'I'm 17.'_

"_**Yes. Yes I see…well…age makes no difference to me. Lets take a peak inside your mind shall we?" **_

There was a pause then the object spoke again.

**_"Not a pleasant past I see."_**

_'Thanks I needed a reminder." _Korimi growled at it.

**_"Sharp tongue…Slytherin perhaps?"_**

_'Oh please…me with those pureblooded wimps? You've got to be kidding me.'_

**_"Yes yes you are quite right…Slytherin would not due…not with your temper anyway…" _**

There was another pause, the hat seemed to be thinking.

**_"Not a bad mind either…but Ravenclaw would not be the house for you no…you are a tough one to sort out."_**

_'I'm growing impatient hat!'_

_**"Haven't you ever heard patience is a virtue?" **_The hat asked testily.

_"Sorry I don't recall that ever coming up in my dictionary." _Korimi bit back sarcastically.

**_"Are you sure you don't want to be in Slytherin? You've got a tongue sharp as a knife."_**

_"Yes!"_

"Alright, alright. In that case…" 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sighing in relief, Korimi ripped off the hat. "It's about time." She muttered.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "Congratulations on making Gryffindor, I will have the house elves send your things to Gryffindor Tower." He picked up the stool and hat, placing them back near the bookcase. "Am I right in assuming you are 17?" He asked.

"Yes…seventh year where I live."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Good. Then I got you the correct books." He said, settling himself behind his desk. "You may return to your common room." He said, dismissing them.

James and Korimi nodded, heading towards the door.

"Oh and Miss. Valkov."

"Hn?"

"I hope you don't mind if I call you in my office sometime to talk." Dumbledore said, bent over a piece of parchment, writing something.

"Not at all." She replied softly, before exiting the office after James.

……………..

Padfootlet:…a bit longer chapter…I TOLD you the chaps would get longer…lol…

Sirius:…and pairings will later be revealed…be free to guess who is with who…

James: I'm with Lily!

Sirius: 9.9 yes Prongs we know

Remus: Review!

Padfootlet: Oh and Liz-chan or Ashley…heh I need to give one of you directions to my house and my cell or house phone…mmkai? So can one of you try to get online sometime before Thursday? If not then I'll just email one of you the directions and my # Arigatou!


	4. Answers well sorta

Padfootlet: See? I am keeping my promise…here is this week's update!

Sirius:….I still can't believe you THIS obsessed over me…-looking at Sirius Shrine-

Padfootlet: …are you complaining?

Sirius:…no…it's just a bit creepy…

Padfootlet:…just do the disclaimer…

Sirius:…she doesn't own it…I still say it's creepy…-looks at Sirius plushie suspiciously-

…………..

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

-Sirius Black

……………

James led Korimi back to the Gryffindor tower and gave the fat lady the password.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Tower." He grinned.

Korimi raised an eyebrow. "Is it always this empty? The first night I was here I remember it practically packed.

"It's nearly dinner and people are probably out on the grounds." James said, shrugging.

"Oy! Prongs!" Sirius called from where he sat in the armchair by the fire with a Potions book sitting in his lap.

"Hey Padfoot." James led Korimi over to his friends who, like Sirius, were sitting around the fire. "Look who decided to stay."

Remus looked up from his Charms homework and gave a soft smile. Peter simply had a blank look on his face, and Sirius grinned at her.

"So you decided to stay?" Remus asked.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Korimi replied back, flopping on the couch next to him, so far he was the only on she felt comfortable around.

"You don't…er…mind if we ask you a few questions do you?" He asked, looking at her somewhat uncertainly, expecting her to scoff and refuse to answer all their questions like she had been doing for the past three days that she had been awake so they could actually talk to her.

"Yeah…" Sirius spoke up. "All we know right now is your name."

"And we do want to be your friends…you just need to give us a chance." Remus continued.

Korimi rolled her eyes. "Ok…I have come to the conclusion that all of you…not just Remus are annoyingly persistent.

Sirius grinned and leaned back in his chair. "He rubbed off on us…"

"More like you rubbed off on me…" Remus muttered. "Before I met the two of you…I was innocent…never got into trouble…"

"In other words." Sirius said. "You were boring."

Remus rolled his eyes before turning back to Korimi, who was quite happy just listening to the conversation. She sighed, and crossed her arms, leaning further into the crimson colored couch.

"Alright, alright…what do you want to know?" She paused. "If it's too personal I'm not answering."

"Fair enough." Remus said before Sirius could open his mouth and protest.

"Where do you come from then?" Sirius asked, after sending a glare at his friend for interrupting him.

"Southern Russia." She replied shortly. Well, it was the truth, just not the complete truth. After all, they never asked her to be specific.

"Why don't you have an accent?" Peter tilted his head curiously.

"I moved to the United States when I was two and lived there till I was fourteen, so I gained an American accent.

"So, you went back to Russia?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Korimi hesitated before she answered. "With my brother Yuriy. He's only a year older than me…" She hesitated again, before adding, "We moved back after my father killed my mother."

They all sat in shock. She was saying this with no emotion in her voice. In fact, she sounded…somewhat amused by the fact her own father had killed her mother. Sensing their shock Korimi continued.

"It's not that big of a deal." She shrugged. "After me and Yuriy found out about what happened, my father ran off somewhere…plus…it's not like they were great parents anyway. Mother was always working and my father would disappear for months doing who knows what…"

Sirius snorted. "I wish my parents would do that." He muttered under his breath.

Korimi heard him and smirked. "Not a good home life?"

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. "That's the understatement of the year."

"You're good at changing the subject you know that?" Remus spoke up.

"Well I don't like to talk about myself incase you haven't noticed." Korimi replied rolling her eyes.

"No…didn't notice at all." Remus replied.

Korimi smirked. "Funny…I thought you were observant."

"First impressions are deceiving." Remus shot back.

Sirius, James and Peter watched from the sidelines as the two had their little battle of wits, with amusement. They acted like they knew each other their whole life, when they only met three days ago.

"Where did you're name come from?" James asked, breaking up the verbal brawl.

Korimi sighed. She really hated to talk about herself. "My mother had a thing for the Japanese language. She took Ookami; wolf and Kori; ice…put them together…and voila…Korimi."

"Can you speak Russian?" Peter asked dumbly.

Korimi rolled her eyes (she seemed to be doing that a lot). "I only lived there since I was 14 and had an all Russian family…so tell me Pettigrew, can I speak Russian?"

Peter blushed at his stupidity.

"You really are thick Wormtail." Sirius muttered, causing the boy to blush a deeper shade of red. "Ok…I've got a question…" He looked at Korimi. "Why were you thrown-?"

"I'm going to stop you right there at the point of getting too personal." Korimi cut him off, the cold tone she had the night she met them was back in her voice.

Sirius let out a frustrated growl. "Do you not trust us or something!"

"As a matter of fact…I don't." Korimi stood up from the couch. "I'm going to take a walk, you know…explore a bit…" The cold tone once present in her voice, was now replaced by a weary one.

James blinked. "Bur you don't even know you way around the castle."

"I'll manage." She replied shortly, before disappearing into the hall, the fat lady's portrait swinging closed behind her.

Sirius sighed. "And here I was thinking she did trust us…at least enough for us to be friends"

"She's a piece of work that's for sure." James sighed.

Remus was gazing into the fire, completely zoned out, and lost in his own thoughts. 'There's something different about her, but what is it?"

"Hello! Earth to Moony!" Sirius waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Remus said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What's up? You spaced out on us." James said in a concerned voice.

"Just thinking." He replied, standing up and heading to the boys staircase that led up to the dorms.

"Er…where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I'm getting the map…She doesn't know her way around and you know how Hogwarts is…"

"Good point." Sirius said.

A few minutes later, Remus came own the stairs map already open and his eyes scanning the parchment.

"Did you find her?" Sirius asked, looking over Remus's shoulder when he sat down next to him.

"Yeah…she's somewhere in the Transfiguration department." He pointed to the dot labeled 'Korimi Valkov'

"I'll go get her." Sirius said, grabbing the map.

Remus rolled his eyes. 'He sees a pretty girl and all he can think about is how to charm her into a snog.' "Don't do anything stupid." He warned.

Sirius glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means no asking her out, attempts to charm her, or anything that –with anything other girl- would get you a ten minute snog in a closet." Remus glared back.

"Glad you think so highly of me Moony." Sirius grumbled.

"I'm just saying…it'll take a lot to gain her trust-"

"It seems to me she already trusts you." Sirius interrupted, but Remus ignored him.

"And it won't take much to lose that trust."

"Or lack thereof." James said.

Sirius simply walked through the portrait without another word, with the map under his nose.

"C'mon Moony." James said getting up. "Let's go down to dinner…I'm starved."

Remus grinned. "When are you not?"

"When I see Wormtail on his 3rd helping before I finish my first."

"Hey!" Peter cried indignantly as the trio walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

……………….

Padfootlet: Eh...not so long chapter…but at least there's SOME things discovered about Korimi…

Remus:…Sirius is going to do something stupid isn't he?

Sirius: HEY!

Padfootlet: read the next update and you'll find out…

James:…or we could just steal your notebook that already has 8 chapters written!

Padfootlet:…Ignore him and REVIEW!


	5. Bloody Pillows!

Padfootlet: I am updating early this week cuz...well…I'm avoiding the cursed trig homework!

Remus:…you're just being lazy

Padfootlet:…and your point?

Remus: don't have one…anyway…she doesn't own anything or anyone

Padfootlet: I'M WORKING ON THE MONEY THING OK? GET OFF MY BACK!

……………------------

_"I should have made my meaning plainer," said Professor McGonagall, turning at last to look at Umbridge directly in the eyes. "He has achieved high marks in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher."_

_-Professor McGonagall_

………..----------

"I hate having a bad sense of direction." Korimi muttered, gazing around the hallway to see two more halls branching off from it. '_Great, just perfect.'_

"Maybe you shouldn't be wandering around in a strange place then, if you have such a bad sense of direction." An amused voice said. "Especially when said place likes to change halls and staircases." Sirius added.

Korimi smirked, recognizing his voice. "I value being alone." She said, not even turning around.

"Yes well getting yourself lost is a sure way to find yourself alone." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Now that I have found you…it's time for dinner so follow me." He gently grabbed her arm to pull her in the right direction. Korimi tensed at his touch and jumped back, making him lose his grip on her arm.

Sirius took a few steps back, holding his hands up in defense. "Sorry about that." He said, feeling uncomfortable under her intense glare.

Korimi sighed, and walked passed him; her sapphire eyes closed with her head bowed towards the ground. "Don't worry about it…I just don't like to be touched."

"Duly noted." Sirius said, following after her and leading her to the Great Hall. '_Damn she's uptight…I wonder why she flipped out like that…I _barely _touched her.' _

The two entered the Great Hall and walked passed 3 of the 4 house tables before reaching the Gryffindor table that sat against the right wall. As they passed, people were staring at Korimi and whispering to their neighbors about the newcomer. The unwanted attention made her scowl and glare at anyone who dared to make eye contact with her.

"You would think I grew a head or something." She muttered, sitting next to James. Sirius plopped down next to her.

"Well normally people don't come crashing through windows at Hogwarts." Remus replied from across the table.

Korimi rolled her eyes. "Am I _that _fascinating that everyone has to _stare_?" She glared at a Hufflepuff first year who was staring open mouthed at her. The poor boy 'eeped' and turned back to his dinner.

"If you don't want attention then I would suggest you not hang around these four." A girl with vivid red, mid-back length hair said, walking down the opposite side of the table with her two friends. She sat down next to the girl with black hair who was next to Remus, while her friend with light brown hair sat on Lily's other side.

"Hello Evans. Chipper as ever I see." James said, flashing her his trademark grin.

"Can it Potter."

"You know…I don't ever recall asking you to eavesdrop on out conversation, do you?" Korimi ask coolly.

"I wasn't _eavesdropping." _Lily replied, narrowing her emerald green eyes.

"Oh really?" Korimi raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you call listening and coming into someone else's conversation?"

Lily glared. What was this girl's _problem?_ She never did anything to her. Hell, she didn't even _know _her! "Vickie was sitting here so we…as her _friends _came to sit by her…even if her choice in company…wasn't exactly my _preferred_group to sit with…" She glared at James.

"Well then why don't you and your friends leave and you don't have to be in our company?" Korimi replied with a cold tone.

Lily was about to reply when a girl with auburn colored hair walked over from the Ravenclaw table. "Sirius! Oh Siri!"

Korimi inwardly cringed, as did Remus and the other girls.

"Oh…hey Rachel." Sirius said when the girl joined them.

"Where were you? I was looking for you earlier…we were supposed to walk around the lake remember?" She asked.

Korimi wanted very much totell thegirlto sod off. Unfortunately, all she could do was glare.

"Anyway…" The girl took no notice to Korimi as she sat down between her and Sirius. Korimi was positively seething as she suppressed a growl.

"Uh…Korimi…meet my-"

"Girlfriend…" The girl interrupted, looking at Korimi as if saying 'He's mine, so back off.' "My name is Rachel…you must be the new girl."

"Hn." Korimi _really _did not like this girl.

Dumbledore stood up. Immediately, the Great Hall went silent. "Before you leave to go back to your common rooms, I would just like to welcome our new student…Korimi Valkov."

Everyone began to crane his or her necks to look at the girl who was fighting back a growl. She was _really _wanted to curse them all to oblivion, but she didn't want to have to deal with lectures, jail, and various other bothersome things.

"She has been sorted into the Gryffindor House and will be starting classes with the 7th years tomorrow. I hope that you all will make her feel at home and respect her as a fellow Hogwarts student." His eyes flicked over to the Slytherins who weren't even listening to him.

Korimi felt a pair of eyes on her back. Turning her head slightly to the side, she saw a girl with glasses and long dirty blond hair staring pointedly at her. The gaze the girl was giving her was unnerving, something about that girl made her feel uncomfortable and made her feel like she was back with Malcev.

Once Dumbledore sat down, Korimi stood up.

Sirius looked away from his conversation with James and Rachel to look at Korimi. "Hey Korimi…you barely ate…where are you going?"

"I don't eat much." She replied shortly, starting to walk off. She distinctly heard Rachel mutter something about an eating disorder, but she ignored it. _'Idiot.' _

"Hey Korimi…want me to show you around he castle?" Sirius offered, getting up as well.

"Sirius I'm sure she'll be fine." Rachel said, sending a glare at Korimi as if she had stolen Sirius from her.

Korimi sent her a smirk before looking back at Sirius. "Sure…" She gave a small chuckle. "I don't want to get lost again do I?"

Sirius grinned and led her out of the hall.

Rachel huffed, and got up, heading back to the Ravenclaw table. Once she got there, Remus and Peter could see her complaining to her friends about how Korimi "stole" her boyfriend from her and how she was trying to get Sirius to break up with her.

"I will _never _see what Black sees in her." Lily said. "Even for _him _she's low."

James shrugged. "She's really not _that _bad…just a bit…"

"Clingy?" Remus offered.

"Possessive?" Vickie added.

"Bitchy." Ani provided.

"Snobby" Lily said.

"Self-centered." Ani continued.

"Alright, alright…Sirius is ready to dump her anyway." James said.

Lily snorted. "They've been together a month…he goes through girls around her like they're shirts!"

…………….--------------

Sirius and Korimi walked through the halls of Hogwarts with Sirius pointing out trick stairs and classrooms as well as a few secret passages.

"There wouldn't happen to be a room where I could train would there?" Korimi asked as they walked up the stairs from the dungeons.

Sirius gave her a perplexed look. "Train?"

"Martial arts…"

"Oh…well…no…but…there _is _this one room." He said thoughtfully. "It's called the Room of Requirement…it only appears when called on."

Korimi gave him a confused look. "Called on?"

"Yeah." Sirius said. "I suppose I can show you where it is. Follow me."

"Haven't I been doing that the whole time?" She asked humorously.

"For someone who acts all 'bass-ass' you have a sense of humor." Sirius commented off handily.

"I get it from my brother." She smiled. "Anyway…I told you about me…but you never told me about yourself." Even though the Marauders were visiting her in the hospital for the past three days they never told her much about themselves, only about Hogwarts and how they played pranks.

"First of all." Sirius said as they rounded the corner. "You can hardly tell what you told us earlier anything important about yourself."

"I merely answered your questions…" Korimi shrugged. "Plus… I don't exactly like people knowing that much about me than what is necessary."

"I guess that's understandable." Sirius said. "But how do you expect to have people trust you if they hardly know anything about you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Korimi retorted.

Sirius sighed. "Alright…alright…I'll tell you about myself…" He turned around and began to walk the opposite direction. "C'mon…I'll walk you around the lake and the grounds…I'll show you the Room of Requirement later."

The two walked through the entrance hall and down the stone steps in front of the castle, entering the vast grounds.

"I wish my school up in Russia had grounds like these." Korimi said, her eyes scanning the large grounds.

"You don't have grounds?" Sirius asked, looking at her as they walked towards the lake.

"Just a few courtyards and a Quidditch Pitch"

"Wow…must suck." Sirius said, looking up at the darkening sky. Technically they weren't supposed to be out on the grounds at this time of night but he never cared much for the rules anyway.

"When more than half of the year is snow and usually below zero there isn't really a need or _want _to go outside."

"Good point."

The two continued to walk in a companionable silence around the lake until Korimi spoke up.

"What was with that girlfriend of yours?" She asked, distaste clear in her voice.

Sirius gave a small smile. "Yeah…sorry about her…not to sound er…self centered…but…half of the girls in this school wishe to have a date with me…the other half is Prongs and Moony." He explained. "So…she tends to…er…"

"Be a bit possessive?" Korimi offered.

"Yeah…something like that." He laughed. "Anyway… I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep up with her anyway…"

"Hn." Korimi wasn't really interested in his love life, but she felt some sort of relief knowing that soon, She wouldn't have to deal with this girl for much longer, 30 minutes was more than enough for Korimi. "Anyway…I'm curious…'

"About?" Sirius gave her a suspicious look.

"Your family…you said you had a bad home."

"Heh…my parents disowned me." He shrugged. "Actually…I think it was I disowned them as well…" He laughed. "I guess you could call it a mutual divorce."

"You don't live with them?" Korimi asked.

Sirius shook his head. "One day I was just fed up with my family's obsession with the dark arts and I picked up and left…I went to James's house and his parents took me in…that was…" He paused as if thinking. "Summer coming into 6th year I believe."

"Why did they disown you?"

"I was sorted into Gryffindor." He shrugged.

"Ah." Korimi said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah…I had a family full of Slytherins." Sirius said bitterly.

"Sounds fun." Korimi said sarcastically.

They walked around the lake before Korimi spoke up again. "You're lucky ya know?"

Sirius looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Whys' that?"

Korimi gave a sad smile. "James…he's like your brother…you could trust him with your life."

Sirius didn't say anything. "You never had someone like that?"

"Heh…I did...he was my best friend...the only person I could trust with my life…but he was killed."

Sirius was about to say he was sorry about decided against it, he knew she wouldn't want his pity. "Well…you could always trust us like that you know…we won't do anything to hurt you…"

"Not intentionally at least." Korimi quietly. "No…I find it safer to just not get attached…safer that way."

Sirius stayed silent. He could disagree more but he didn't want to argue with her. "I think we should be getting back up to the castle." He said, looking up at the castle. "We're not exactly supposed to be outside right now."

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Korimi grinned, laughing slightly.

"Since James threatened to replace me with a 2nd year substitute beater who can barely fly let alone swing a beaters' bat." Sirius said humorously. "Though…he's a bit of a hypocrite if you ask me…he's missed about as many Quidditch practices as I have because of detention." He added thoughtfully.

They walked up to the castle and back up to the common room. Thankfully, 7th years were allowed out in the corridors until 9:30 so when they ran into Filch all he could do was glare suspiciously at them.

"Slytherin Scum." Sirius said when they reached the Fat Lady. He grinned inwardly at James's choice in password.

When they entered the common room, they immediately spotted James, Remus, Peter, Ani, Lily and Vickie by the fire. Lily and Ani were working on Herbology homework while Remus was helping Vickie with Charms (it wasn't her best subject). James and Peter were doing a last minute essay for Transfiguration.

"Have a good snog Padfoot?" James joked when Korimi and Sirius joined them. "I am ashamed." He said in a mockingly stern tone. "You have a girlfriend what would your mother think?"

"Who cares?" Sirius replied indifferently.

"OW!" James and Sirius yelled in unison as Korimi and Remus hit them with pillows. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" They yelled.

"For being a prick that's what." Korimi growled.

"It was just a joke…sheesh." James said. _'Talk about sensitive.' _

She glared at him then turned to look at Lily. "Where's the girls dorm? I'm going to bed."

"I'll show you." Lily said, getting up. "Your things should be up there already."

Without another word, Lily led Korimi up the staircase.

When they disappeared, Ani threw another pillow at Sirius.

"Enough with the bloody pillows!" He yelled.

Ani glared at him. "You are _such_ an _idiot_ Black!" She growled, following Lily up the stairs.

Sirius glared at her retreating form. "What did I ever do to _her_?"

"1st year…1st prank…her and Lily." Remus said, not looking up from the Charms work.

James and Sirius looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "I remember that!" James said, laughing. "That was priceless!"

Remus rolled his eyes before hitting them both with another pillow.

……………..------------

Padfootlet: Read and Review!

Sirius: -glaring at pillows-

James: -also glaring- they're plotting against us Padfoot

Sirius:…yes…I know…but we shant let them do it!

Remus:…-looks at empty fire whiskey bottles- …great…they're drunk…


	6. feeling like an over dressed skank

Padfootlet: HOLA!

Sirius/James: -still drunk-

Sirius: -hic- she…-hic- doesn't…own it

Remus: -sweat drop- I can't believe Liz gave them MORE alcohol.

Padfootlet: …I am going to KILL her!

…………--------

_"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

…………-----------

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Korimi said She looked distastefully in the mirror at the uniform she was being forced to wear. It was her first day of classes and she had practically been forced into the skirt and white top of her Hogwarts uniform.

Lily rolled her eyes. Her and Korimi seemed to have forgotten about the tension between them the previous night and they were sort of getting along. If she could count them not really talking much getting along, and her listening to Korimi complaining about the dress code without killing the girl. Then yes, Lily would say they got along really well. Best friends in fact. Well, best friends may be getting a_ bit _carried away.

"It's just a skirt Korimi." She said.

Korimi growled. She was showing _way _too much skin for her taste. The damn skirt was half way up her thigh! _'Some sick, twisted, perverted old man came up with this dress code, I know it.' _ She thought bitterly, overreacting a bit. "I feel like an over dressed skank." She grumbled, trying to pull down her skirt hem to make it show less of her leg. "No offence" She added when she saw Lily's reflection scowl.

Korimi went over to her bed and grabbed her white fighting pants, blue shirt and black scarf. She changed in to her more preferred, more conservative, outfit. _'Maybe I should inform Dumbledore where I live so I can get my things from Russia.' _

"What are you doing?" Ani asked, braiding her knee length, light brown hair. She looked at Korimi with a confused look.

"I changed. What does it _look _like?" Korimi said, adjusting her scarf so it covered all of her neck.

"Are you insane?" Ani glared, finishing off her braid.

"Define your definition of insane and I'll let you know." Korimi replied coolly.

"We could lose house points if you don't follow the dress code!" Lily said.

Korimi shrugged uncaringly. "So? What do I care about a few house points? They don't mean anything." She said, walking out of the room.

Lily and Ani glared at the door Korimi had just disappeared from.

Vickie sighed. "C'mon guys. McGonagall will get her…there's no use in getting mad at her for it."

Ani sighed. "Yeah…ugh…why do I have a feeling getting along with her is going to be harder than passing our N.E.W.Ts Potions exam?"

"Probably because it is." Lily replied.

"She just needs to learn how to trust us." Vickie reasoned, leading the way down the girls' staircase. Lily and Ani snorted simultaneously.

"Right…like that'll ever happen." Lily muttered.

The three friends walked down to breakfast and into the Great Hall. Korimi and Remus were sitting with their heads close together, discussing something quietly.

"Better be careful Vickie." Ani chuckled. "Korimi might steal away Remus." She joked.

Vickie rolled her eyes and made her way over to Remus, sitting on the other side of him, while her friends sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey." Remus said, greeting her with a smile.

"Hey." She replied, looking curiously at the _Daily Prophet _in front of Remus. "Watcha reading?"

"Another attack." Remus said grimly. "Korimi and I were just talking about it."

"You mean she knows about You-Know-Who?" Ani asked.

Korimi rolled her eyes. "I _may _not _be _from England, but that doesn't mean I don't know who Voldemort is."

Ani and Vickie made soft gasps at the mention of the Dark Lord's name while Korimi and Lily rolled their eyes. Remus folded up the paper, only to have Lily snatch it back up and begin to read the article about the attack. Her eyes went wide as her eyes skimmed down the page.

"Four muggles dead, two injured. Three wizards all from the ministry killed, and one hospitalized in critical condition."

"The number of killings goes up ever day." James said grimly, looking over Lily's shoulder, making her jump.

"Damn it Potter don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry Lilikins." He said, taking a see next to her, ignoring the deadly glare coming from her as Sirius took a seat next to Korimi, with Rachel on his other side.

'_Oh joy…another wonderful meal with the clingy Ravenclaw bitch.' _ Korimi thought bitterly as Rachel flirted with her boyfriend, making _sure _Sirius paid more attention to her than Korimi.

Finally able to somehow divert his attention from his clingy girlfriend, Sirius looked at Korimi. "Er…Korimi?"

"Hn?" Korimi acknowledged him, taking small amounts of egg and sausage.

Sirius lightly fingered the tail end of her scarf. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform? Didn't you get one?"

"Yes…I did…but I felt like an over dressed skank in it." She replied.

"Not into skirts?" He laughed.

"Are you calling all the girls in Hogwarts skanks?" Rachel asked, somewhat angered.

"I don't recall calling anyone a skank." Korimi said in a bored voice, looking at her. "However…I could make a _few _exceptions." She looked directly into the girl's eyes.

Rachel stood up in fury. "How _dare _you all _me _a skank!"

Korimi smirked. "I merely stated I could make a few exceptions." She looked the girl up and down. "Though, I guess you _do _have a point…"

Sirius sat between the two girls, unsure of what to do.

"However." Korimi said. Her tone still thoroughly bored as she slung the black leather bag Dumbledore had gotten for her over her shoulder. "If Sirius likes skanks then I suppose it's none of my business now is it?" She looked at Sirius. "No offence." She said, beginning to walk off. Before she could however, Professor McGonagall came striding up the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Valkov."

Korimi sighed, and twisted around to face the Professor. "Yes?"

"Do you mind telling me _why _you are not in uniform? Surely you had one for you up in your dormitory." McGonagall said.

"I don't _care _for skirts much Professor." Korimi said apathetically, though a hint of irritation was present in her voice.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Miss. Valkov." She said, trying to keep her patience with the girl. "Whether or not you _care _for skirts does not give you the excuse not to abide by school rules like any other student."

"But I…like any other student am here to learn correct?" Korimi asked.

A few people who could hear the conversation between the Professor and the new girl began to watch in amazement. _No _one talked to McGonagall like that. Even the Marauders who gave her a hard time knew better than to tick her off in the morning or contradict her. "So what I am wearing shouldn't make a difference on my learning abilities." Korimi continued.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said tersely, her lips forming a thin, tight line.

"WHAT! Professor-!"

"Silence Potter." She snapped at him, not looking away from Korimi's sapphire blue eyes. "I must insist you get changed into your _proper _uniform unless you want detention on your first day."

Korimi scowled and walked out of the Great Hall without another word. McGonagall gave an annoyed sniff as she watched the new girl walk quietly out of the hall, before she too, turned and walked to her seat at the teacher's table.

"I never." She fumed, sitting on Dumbledore's right side.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Yes, she has quite the temper." He chuckled lightly, earning him a glare from his Deputy Headmistress.

"Dumbledore, this is no laughing matter. If she is incapable of following the rules-"

"Give her time." Dumbledore said calmly. "She needs to get used to Hogwarts and learn to trust us."

McGonagall sniffed again but said nothing as she began to tuck into her breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table, James and his friends were discussing what had just happened.

"Man, did you _see _McGonagall's _face?_" James laughed

"Yeah…" Sirius laughed. "Korimi better watch herself. McGonagall's bad side isn't a pretty side to be on."

"You would know wouldn't you Black?" Ani said.

Sirius grinned. "Yes. M'dear, in fact I do."

"Honestly. How could you be _friends _with someone as horrible as her Sirius!" Rachel said, dislike clear in her voice.

"I think the better question is how he can go out with a bitch like you." Ani muttered into her tea. James and Lily heard her and snorted into their own drinks, trying not to laugh at the comment.

Sirius looked at his girlfriend. "I don't think she's bad Rach." He said defensively, glaring slightly at the girl next to him.

"Whatever." She said, eating her breakfast.

Sirius narrowed his eyes further. He grabbed his bag. "If you can't get along with Korimi then I guess you can't get along with me." He said, standing up.

Rachel looked up to him with a confused look. "Sirius what are you-?"

"Consider it your invitation to go away and find someone else to annoy." James said coolly.

Rachel looked disbelievingly at her now ex-boyfriend before standing up and turning her nose up in the air. "Fine. My friends _told _me I was too good for a womanizer like you any how."

"That said…" Sirius said, walking off. "This _womanizer _is off to find Korimi. I'll see you guys in Charms." He told his friends, walking off. Once he was in the Entrance Hall he pulled out an old looking parchment and his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He pointed his wand tip to the parchment, revealing a map of Hogwarts. Opening the map, he scanned it for Korimi.

_'Go figure she's out on the grounds on the _other _side of the bloody school…we'll be lucky if we're not late to Charms.'_ He folded the map back up (after wiping it clean of course) and headed towards the lake. He passed the shrieking shack and allowed his eyes to stray on it for a moment. _'One more week until the full moon.' _Sirius sighed. He felt bad that his friend had to go through such a horrible transformation every month, but Sirius admitted to himself that he had fun on their little outings during the full moon.

"Do you usually sneak up on people or am I just a special case?"

Korimi stood looking over the lake, her eyes watching as the Giant Squid propelled itself around the large body of water. Her back was to him, so he had no idea _how _she knew he was there.

Sirius smirked. "I guess it's a little bit of both."

"And what makes me so special may I ask?" She said, smirking back at him.

"Apart from your breathtakingly good looks?" He grinned, coming to stand next to her.

Korimi gave a light laugh. "Mr. Prince Charming aren't you?"

"I try." He replied, running a hand through his hair. _'I'm turning into James.' _ He thought amusedly.

"You're turning into James, Sirius." Korimi said, grinning at him, voicing his thoughts.

"Heh…I spent all my time with him since 1st year it was bound to happen sometime." He said.

Korimi laughed, picking her bag off the ground. "From the way your girlfriend acts and how the rest of the female population acts around you I don't think you _have _to try." She said, walking back up to the castle.

Sirius blinked. Had she just complimented him? He shrugged and hurried after her. "Actually, ex-girlfriend…" He said, noticing the sidelong glace she gave him. "And…what do you mean by that?" He asked, the curiosity getting the better of him. Sirius hadn't known her that long, and hell; he knew hardly anything about her. But he knew enough about her personality that she didn't give compliments to everyone she met. She normally seemed indifferent to things; either that or she showed a great dislike for them.

"One, I'm happy that I didn't have to deal with the leech any longer than these past two days." She said, referring to Rachel. " And to answer your question. You told me that every girl wanted a date with you. Plus, when you do something as simple as walk down the hall and half of the female population turns and stares, then you usually don't need to charm your way into their hearts." She rolled her eyes a group of fifth year girls had just made her point by giggling and blushing when Sirius walked by them and flashed them his trademark grin.

"Are you complimenting me?" He asked, turning back to her.

"I am simply making an obvious observation." She said, glaring at a few passerbies' who stared at them as they made their way to the Charms room. Thankfully, they weren't going to be late. "What you do with that observation is completely up to you."

"Well then I take it as a compliment." He said, grinning at her.

They entered the Charms classroom and took a seat in the very back, just behind Lily and her friends.

"We were wondering when you'd get here." James said, as if he had been waiting for centuries.

"Quiet down class. Quiet Down." Old Professor Flitwick said, climbing onto a stack of books so the class could see him. "Now, today we will be working on the Disillusionment Charm. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

A few hands shot in the air. "Yes. Mr. Black?" He addressed Sirius, who didn't even have his hand up.

"It's a charm that makes any solid object take on the appearance of the background…this also means that it works on witches and wizards." He said. Charms was his best subject (he and Lily Evans were top of their class in Charms) so he barely ever worked very hard in this class.

"Excellent!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, giving a little hop. "10 points to Gryffindor!" The small professor then went on to explain the different wand movements and what could go wrong should the charm not be done correctly.

"That spell will come in handy that will." James whispered to his friends.

Remus nodded in agreement. "It would be a bit easier than trying to fit all four of us under the invisibility cloak…though it's still not as effective."

"But it's practically the same thing isn't it?" Wormtail asked. "I mean taking on the background basically makes you invisible."

"Remus shook his head. "You can still tell someone is there even when they are under the charm."

The group turned their attention to Professor Flitwick as he was passing out cups, cushions and various other objects so they could practice the charm. "I want you to master the charm on non-living objects before we move on to animals and eventually you will be practicing the charm on each other." He explained, handing Sirius a book. "Pick someone around you for your partner and begin. One of you put on the charm and the other will take it off. After about 30 minutes switch."

Before James could open his mouth, Lily interrupted, not even looking at him. "Forget it Potter, I'm working with Ani."

"What about you Korimi?" He asked.

"Uh…sure."

"Sirius pouted inwardly. He was going to ask Korimi. _'Oh well.' _ "He Moony-" He cut himself off as he saw Remus trying to help Vickie with the wand movements (Charms wasn't exactly her best subject, she was better at Potions). He sighed dejectedly. "Ok Wormtail." He said dully. "Do you know the incantation and wand movements?"

"Peter looked a bit uncomfortable. "Er…I forgot."

Sirius sighed again. This was going to be a _long _lesson.

……………….------------

Padfootlet: -throws confetti in air- HERE IS THIS WEEK'S UPDATE!

Sirius:…I'm impressed…you're actually keeping up with updates for once.

Remus: feeling sober again?

Sirius:…yea…damn hangovers…I am never drinking again…

Padfootlet: That'll last about a week 9.9

Sirius: -glare-

Remus: Read/Review!


	7. Quidditch

Padfootlet: And here is this week's update! –Throws confetti around-

Remus: …you're only updating to avoid reading….

Padfootlet: -grumble- first Roy Mustang and now you…eesh will you two get off my back?

Roy: it's fun though

Padfootlet: WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE YOU'RE A FULL METAL ALCHEMIST CHARACTER NOT HP!

Roy: …so? I'm the all powerful flame alchemist I can do what ever I want… anyway…she owns nothing….

………………-----------

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" 

_**-**Luna Lovegood_

………….------------

"I hate Tuesdays." Sirius whined, sitting down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Why?" Korimi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins and Lucifer himself." Sirius muttered darkly.

"Hn…" Korimi took a few eggs and spooned them onto her plate. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh loads…especially after yesterday's Quidditch practice." James said bitterly.

"Did something happen?" Peter asked, shoveling some French toast into his mouth.

Sirius and James glared over at the Slytherin table where a few of their Quidditch team members were laughing about something. "Something happened all right." James said. "The Slytherin bastards showed up at our practice."

Remus shot him a confused look. "They've been to your practices before. Why would yesterday be any different?"

"Because…" Vickie, Lily and Ani showed up on the other side of the table and sat down. "They took it a step further yesterday by trying to curse us off our brooms…" Vickie explained. She was the Seeker on the Gryffindor team.

"We had to end practice because we had to take both Anacara and Gatz to the hospital wing." Sirius said.

Remus looked at Vickie, who shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing but a few bumps and bruises. But Gatz is still in the hospital. I only fell about 10 feet. He fell about 50."

The group finished their breakfast and grudgingly headed down to Potions (except Peter who didn't' get into N.E.W.T Potions and was taking Muggle Studies.). Remus and Korimi sat next to each other while James and Sirius sat in the very back row right behind them.

The dungeon door slammed shut as the professor, clad in black robes, glided creepily into the cold classroom. He had black hair that went past his shoulders, pale skin, and beady black eyes that had a crimson red rim around the irises. Rumors were tossed around the school that he was a vampire (some say he even had fangs). Immediately, the class fell silent. No one messed with Professor Ashford, even the Slytherins who were in his own house. He detested everyone. It was just a known fact.

"Unfortunately I have you for two periods today." He sneered, and waved his wand at the blackboard behind him. "The instructions for the potion you are brewing are on the board…I want a sample at the end of class…now move it!" He sat at his desk and began to grade papers, muttering about incompetent dunderheads as he failed yet _another _student.

Everyone began to light fires under their cauldrons as their partners grabbed ingredients from the storage cupboard.

"He seems nice." Korimi muttered sarcastically to Remus as he set the ingredients on the table.

"Yes isn't he?" Remus grinned at her before turning to the board. He blinked in surprise.

Korimi looked at him strangely. "What?"

He turned towards her. "We're making a truth potion…it's almost as potent as Veritaserum by the looks of the ingredients…"

"I thought you weren't good at this subject Moony." Sirius muttered.

Remus grinned. "Vickie's been helping me out a bit because I've been helping her with Charms." He muttered back. They had to be quiet because Ashford was a Nazi about people talking in his class.

"I bet that's not all you're helping her with." James muttered jokingly into Sirius ear.

"I heard that Prongs.' Remus said before turning back to Korimi who was trying hard to hide her amusement. "Shut it Korimi."

"Didn't say a thing." She said. "Anyway…why is this potion thing so b ad again?"

"We're not _allowed _to brew a potion this potent. Even in a N.E.W.T class.

"Valkov! Lupin! 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Ashford said, not looking up from his papers.

Sirius sputtered angrily. Ashford looked up from his papers. His black eyes bored into Sirius's own chocolate ones, daring the teen to question him.

"Padfoot…" Remus muttered warningly. "Don't say anything if-"

"I do not recall asking you to speak Lupin. 10 more points from Gryffindor." The professor sneered, not looking away from Sirius's eyes.

"Uh sir?" A Slytherin asked tentatively.

The Professor whipped around and broke his gaze with Sirius, who was still glaring hatefully at him. "What?"

The boy shivered under the intense gaze. "I…I think…there m-might be…be a problem." He stuttered, pointing to the cauldron that was starting to boil over, it's contents spilling all over the desk.

A dangerous looked passed across the Professor's face before he turned to his desk in the front of the room. "Then clean it up McGaven…or are you too incompetent that you do not know how to do a simple cleaning spell?"

The Slytherin shrank back to his seat in embarrassment. "No sir." He mumbled.

"Get back to work! All of you!" The Professor snapped, gliding back to his desk.

Remus began to add the ground turnip leaves into the cauldron as Korimi grinded up the de-poisoned rattlesnake fangs.

Korimi felt a pair of eyes on her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw the same Slytherin girl who was staring at her on her first day staring at her _again. _Her acid green eyes bore into Korimi's own sapphire ones, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine like the first night their eyes met.

"Remus." Korimi muttered, pouring the snake fangs into the cauldron and stirring clockwise until the potion turned sunny yellow.

"Yeah?" He asked. "That's good enough by the way." He muttered, stopping her from stirring, "We don't want it too thick."

"Hn." Korimi placed the stirrer by the cauldron. "Anyway…who's she?" She asked, nodding her head to the side, indicating the blond Slytherin who had turned back to her potion.

"Liz Smith." He replied. "Her and Snape are best friends, why?"

"Just asking." She said, grabbing a handful of dead wood lice and mashing them into powder. _'There's something about her…her scent is different than a humans." _

The rest of the period was spent working with Remus on the potion. At the end, they filled a vile of the now orange liquid and set it on the desk. The bell finally rang after the long period, signally the end of Potions and the beginning of lunch.

"I have come to the conclusion that I despise Potions." Korimi muttered as they walked up the stone steps from the dungeons.

"At least you never had to sit through History of Magic." James said. Thankfully he was able to drop that class after OWL year. "Five minutes and everyone is asleep."

"Sounds fascinating." Korimi said sarcastically. "Sirius, move to the left a bit." She said calmly.

"What?" Sirius looked perplexed at her seemingly random comment.

"Just do it."

The confused look never left his face as he shifted over to the left as she told me to do. A streak of white light flew passed right where Sirius had just been walking.

An evil chuckle came from behind them. "Able to sense when a spell is coming at you even when your back is turned…bravo…that is a unique gift."

Korimi and Marauders spun on their heels.

"That was cowardly Snivellus." James scowled. "Even for you."

Snape smirked. "Sticks and stones, Potter…"He walked up the steps with the blond girl named Liz right next to him.

"That was simply a small experiment." Liz said. "Everyone is a afraid of the new little Gryffindor I wanted to see for myself if she was all bark and no bite."

Korimi glared at her and turned around to walk in the opposite direction. "Keep pissing me off Smith and you might see how much my bite hurts."

"Oh…we'll see about that Valkov." Liz sneered dangerously as the group of Gryffindors walked off. _'I had a feeling she was the older Valkov's little sister.' _Liz thought, smirking as her and Snape headed to their dungeon common room. _'Malcev will be somewhat less that pleased that she is still alive. ´ _

The week came and went and it was finally Saturday.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Stadium!" The commentator Jordon Baker, a sixth year Gryffindor yelled through the magical microphone. "Today's match…Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

The cheers were so loud that it was deafening as the two teams flew out onto the field.

James and his tem landed and so did the Slytherin teams. "Captains shake hands." Madame Hooch said. James and Lucius Malfoy moved forward and clasped each other hands. They looked as if they were trying to squeeze the others hand off before they quickly let go. Sirius saw Malfoy wipe him hand on his robe as if he had touched something vile and disgusting.

"I want a nice clean game!" Madame Hooch said. "From _all _of you." She looked between the teams, allowing her eyes to linger on the Slytherins.

The teams mounted their brooms and Madame Hooch counted down from three as she released the snitch and bludgers. "3….2…1…' She blew the whistle, throwing up the quaffle. The two teams kicked off from the ground and sour into the air.

"The quaffle is release! And the game begins!" Jordon yelled into the mich.

James snatched the quaffle and sped off towards the Slytherin end.

"Oy! James!" Charlie Gatz yelled from above him.

James looked up quickly before tossing the quaffle about his head. Gatz caught it before hurling it directly into the middle hoop.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Baker yelled over the cheers and boos from the crowd.

Lily, Ani, Remus and Peter cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor supporters as Charlie took a victory lap. Korimi smiled as she watched the game.

"I miss Quidditch so much." She thought aloud.

Remus heard her and looked away from the game. "You play Quidditch?"

Korimi nodded, her eyes following Sirius's as he launched a bludgers at a Slytherin chaser. "Yeah…my brother Yuriy and I were chasers on the school team."

"Learn something new about you everyday." Remus muttered, grinning to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'." He looked back at the game. "Must kill you then…to sit on the sidelines."

Korimi smirked. "You have no idea."

"Slytherin Scores!" Baker yelled through the stadium as a chorus of groans sounds from the Gryffindors.

"Gryffindor leads Slytherin 60 to 20"

Gryffindor scored two more goals and Slytherin three before Vickie and the Slytherin seeker finally caught sight of the snitch.

"The snitch has been sighted!" Jordon boomed excitedly. "Anacara and Malfoy go into a straight dive as-OY! THAT'S A FOUL THAT IT MALFOY!" He yelled when Malfoy grabbed the end of Vickie's broom so he could get ahead. In response, Vickie kicked his broom sideways as he passed her, causing him to veer off course leaving Vickie a free path to the snitch.

"Just a bit closer…" Baker said.

Vickie stretched out her hand and wrapped her fingers around the snitch. The Gryffindor crowd exploded with cheers.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

James and the rest of the team landed with Vickie I the middle of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Party in the common room!" Someone yelled as they made their way back to the school.

Thirty minutes later, James, Remus and Korimi arrived back at the party with butterbeer and sweets.

"I will never know where you get all this from Potter." Lily said as James set the butterbeer on the large buffet table some had conjured up.

James grinned. "Ask no questions and I will tell you no lies."

Lily rolled her eyes amusedly and grabbed a butterbeer. She looked over to Vickie who was laughing at something that Remussaid.

"You know Ev-Lily…" James said, looking over at Sirius who was entertaining a small crowd by juggling full butterbeer bottles in the middle of the room. "I think this must be a record."

Lily gave him a strange look. "What are you on about?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that he used her first name.

James gave a small laugh. "Us…being civil to each other for more than three seconds."

"Haha." She said sarcastically. However, there was a hint of humor in her tone. Her eyes moved over to where Korimi stood, leaning against the wall away from the party looking out the window. "Well…you've seemed to have matured a bit with Korimi here."

James grinned.

Lily turned her gaze to him. "But that just means I tolerate you…James….we are _far _from being friends."

James shrugged and walked off towards Sirius. "Better than you hating me I guess."

……………..---------------

Padfootlet: YAY! It's a bit late…but oh well! HA! I got this weeks update on time!

Roy: barely…

Padfootlet: Shut it –glare-

Sirius:…um…isn't he in that one anime show you love so much?

Padfootlet: yea…

Sirius: then why is he here?

Roy: because I can be…anyway…review so she'll leave me alone


	8. Night of the Full Moon

Padfootlet: HOLA! I have found a new obsession!

Sirius: Gravitation?

Padfootlet: YEP!

James…two guys kissing…. –shudder-

Remus: She owns nothing

…………….---------

"_You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be!"_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

……---

The entire Great Hall erupted into laughter (except for the teachers who were in too much shock to even speak) as Dumbledore's long white beard did the tango with Professor McGonagall's hat.

"What a great idea Korimi!" Sirius laughed.

Vickie, Ani, and Lily had tears streaming down their faces from laughing. Even _this _was too funny for Lily and Ani to not laugh at. James considered this a big accomplishment and gave himself "Lily points" for making her laugh at one of his pranks.

Korimi smirked. "Yuriy and Ivan used to play pranks in our school in Russia so I picked up a few things."

Eventually the spell wore off and Dumbledore's beard hopped back on his chin after it did a dramatic bow to its audience. McGonagall snatched up her hat that had gone limp. She crammed it on her head and angrily stalked over to the Gryffindor table where James and his friends were congratulating themselves on a prank well done.

"Good morning Professor!" James said cheerfully, his grin bigger than usual.

"Quiet Potter." She snapped. Her lips were a thin line and her eyes swept the guilty group. "10 points from Gryffindor."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T-!"

"I just did Black." McGonagall replied tersely. She turned her gaze on Korimi who was-once again- not wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Instead, she wore a blood red long sleeve shirt with her usual black scarf covering her neck and black sparring pants. After Korimi had talked to him the day before she told him where she lived in Russia so he could get her trunk from her old school. "Miss Valkov I was very patient with you last week. However today my patience is wearing thin…so I would appreciate it if you wore your proper uniform."

Korimi scowled and opened her mouth to retort but Vickie cut her off. "C'mon Korimi, I'll go with you." She said, giving her a 'don't argue' look.

Korimi's scowl deepened but she grudgingly got up anyway and followed Vickie out of the Great Hall.

"Are you Miss. Goody Two Shoes or something?" Korimi growled as they walked up the stone steps.

"Ha ha…" Vickie replied sarcastically. "I just didn't want _more _points taken from Gryffindor…James and his friends lose points with their pranks enough as it is."

"Again I ask." Korimi said. "_What _is so important about some house points? You get a prize at the end of the year. Big bloody deal."

"If you have pride in your house then you would care." Vickie shot back with a glare.

Korimi simply shrugged in response.

………..-----

"Full moon tomorrow." Sirius said as they walked to Charms.

"Think we should tell Korimi?" Peter asked.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person who would care." Remus said.

Sirius snorted. "Does she care about anything?" He said jokingly.

"I don't think we should tell her." James said, walking up the steps. The full moon explorations were always _their _thing. He didn't want that to change just because Korimi was with them. Besides, she couldn't change into an animal like they could; it would be suicide for her to go with them.

His friends looked at him in surprise. "Why not?" Peter asked. "I mean it's like Moony said-"

"She hasn't told us a damn ting about her so why should we tell her something about Moony? _Especially _something like this." James said in a fierce tone. He liked Korimi. He had no problem with her, except the fact that she wouldn't tell them _anything _about her. What is so important that she had to hide things from them? It was so frustrating to try and be someone's friend only to have her push him away.

"She'll ask questions though." Remus said as they walked into the classroom and sat at their usual seats in the back of the room. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew already…I mean she's perceptive and she'll notice I've been more tired looking lately."

James didn't answer. In fact, he was staring open mouthed at the entrance to the classroom not even listening to his friend.

An amused looking Vickie came up behind a disgruntled and thoroughly displeased Korimi.

Sirius let out a low whistle when he saw Korimi in the Hogwarts uniform. "I thank what ever gods there may be for the dress code." He grinned. "It's a shame Korimi likes pants so much. She really should show off those legs more often."

Remus banged his head on the desk. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered into the hard surface. _'He can't just _once _not make stupid comments like that…I swear he speaks before he thinks.' _

Korimi glared up at him. She walked up to the seat next to Lily and sat down right in front of Sirius. "I heard that Black." She growled.

Sirius gaped at her like a fish out of water. How did she hear him? He said it quietly so Ani and Lily who were sitting right in front of them wouldn't hear.

"I have excellent hearing in case you were wondering." Korimi said, not even looking at him. "And I assure you that one more comment like that you'll be losing your ability to reproduce."

Lily, Vickie, Ani and the rest of the Marauders laughed as Sirius looked horrified at the thought. Korimi smirked at him over her shoulder before turning around and listen to Professor Flitwick talk about a new Charm they would be doing.

……….-----

"Where's Remus?" Korimi asked the next day sitting next to James at the breakfast table.

James and Sirius glanced at each other. "Er…his mum is sick." James said, feeling uncomfortable under the girl's calculating gaze.

"His mother is sick?" Korimi asked skeptically raising an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Er…yeah." James said, trying to hide his nervous tone.

Korimi gave a half smirk, half smile and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You know...you want me to trust you…keeping secrets from me isn't the best way to do it." She said in a somewhat amused voice before walking to double Potions.

……----

"Ow! Wormtail that was my foot!" Sirius growled.

"Sorry!"

"Both of you shut up!" James hissed as they crept down the boy's staircase. They saw Korimi lying on the couch in front of the fire reading something by wand light as they crept as quietly as they could through the common room trying not to be heard.

"Ow! Wormtail!" Sirius hissed again when Peter stepped on his foot for a second time.

"Sorry!" The boy squeaked.

"You know…" Korimi put her book down and got up. She walked towards them. "Usually when someone sneaks out under an invisibility cloak they don't want to be seen…or heard for that matter."

Peter squeaked again. "Do you think she can see us?"

Korimi rolled her eyes and pulled off the cloak. "Don't be stupid…the three of you were so loud how could I _not _hear you?"

James was nervous now. How were they going to explain they were sneaking out to see their friend who was a werewolf and that they were illegal animagi who snuck out every full moon to break about every school rule there was at Hogwarts? Not mention even a few laws.

"Anyway…" Korimi threw the cloak back to James, who caught it. "You guys are going to see Remus correct?" She asked.

James and Sirius gaped at her. "How…how did you know about that?" Sirius asked.

Korimi rolled her eyes. "He was looking more and more like crap for the past five days and he's gone on a full moon." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mind if I came with you? I need something interesting to happen while I am here…" She smirked. "And running around with a werewolf sounds like fun."

"Er…Korimi." Sirius said. "No offense…but you…er…can't."

James nodded. "Humans can't be around werewolves…you know that."

"Yeah you have to be an animagus like us—OW! What was that for?" Peter rubbed his side where Sirius had elbowed him.

"Idiot." Sirius muttered.

"Well it's a good thing I can change into a wolf then ne?" Korimi answered. She smirked at their shocked expressions. What was she going to come up next? That she wasn't human or something!

James looked at her uncertainly. "Still…he recognizes us…"

"Trust me ok?"

Sirius snorted. "You don't trust us but you want _us _to trust you…you seem to be as good at irony as you are at sarcasm."

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here…I would be back up in Russia." Korimi said.

"What about that day you said you didn't trust us?" James asked.

"Do you always believe what you are told?" Korimi shot back.

Sirius checked his watch. It was 12:30. "Fine. You can come with us. We're late so hurry up."

Korimi grinned as James covered the four of them with the cloak. It was a good thing Korimi was only about 5'2; otherwise they wouldn't be able to cover all of them with the cloak.

The group walked out onto the grounds and transformed into their animal forms just before they reached the tree. Peter, being the smallest of the group, wove between the violent branches and pressed the knot at the base of the tree. With one last twitch, the tree froze completely. A shaggy black dog, a stag, and a black wolf entered the hole in the tree before the rat followed them.

"They walked up the steps, following the howling sound coming from the upstairs bedroom. Sirius reared up on his hind legs and turned the doorknob. When the door swung open, it revealed a gray, wolf-like creature only with a shorter snout and few other differences.

Sirius felt sadness rush through him like it did every time he saw his friend in this horrid form. No one, especially Remus, deserved to go through life as a creature everyone fears. No matter how sweet and gentle that person is no one cares because of the beast he turns into on the night of a full moon.

Immediately, the wolf recognized three of the 4 scents that reached his nose. However, there was a scent that was unfamiliar to him. It was the scent of a wolf. But it was a plain ordinary wolf. Not a monster like him. He walked cautiously over, while James and Sirius stood by ready to intervene if they had to. Finding the newcomer unthreatening, he sat down and waited for that night's adventure to begin. Finally, James had an idea and motioned for the group of friends to follow him.

The exited the willow and walked towards Hogsmeade so they could go explore the caves. Peter rode on James's antlers as Sirius, James and Korimi were on either side and behind Remus to make sure he didn't run off and attack anyone who was on a midnight walk.

Korimi had the most fun in her life she ever had in a long time. The group explored the caves and roamed around Hogsmeade before deciding it was time to go back to the castle. After all, they _did _have classes the next day and had to get _some _sleep (even if it was only about 3 hours worth). Like before, Wormtail weaved between the branches and pressed the knot to freeze the tree. Korimi went first, then Sirius, then Remus, with James and Peter bringing up the rear. The reentered the bedroom and Sirius grabbed the cloak that was sitting on the bed. Sending one last sympathetic look at their friend, the group left the tree and transformed back into their human forms.

"So Korimi." Sirius whispered as they made their way up to the castle under the cloak. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Korimi grinned. "Yea." She said, glancing back at the willow. "I did."

Sirius smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

…………------

Padfootlet: -passes out- I am SO exhausted…

James: you BARELY made the one-week mark you know that?

Padfootlet: -glare- I know but I made it and that's what matters right?

Sirius: -pats Padfootlet on the back- yes that's what matters

Padfootlet: at least SOME one appreciates my hard work

James: -glare- I shouldn't be saying this…but she'll kill me if I don't say it so…review!


	9. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Padfootlet: And without further ado

James: -stumbles in- -hic- hey Kori- -hic- hows it hanging?

Remus:….he's drunk again isn't he?

Padfootlet:….LIZ!

James: she…-hic- doesn't own any –hic- thing –drinks more fire whiskey-

…………---------

_"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."_

_-Hermione Granger_

………….-------

Two days passed and Remus was back looking healthy but tired.

Korimi gave him a small smile as he sat down next to her, across from James and Sirius.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

Remus nodded. "Much…" He grabbed a biscuit and some eggs. "Hey Korimi."

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

Remus grinned into his tea. "You know what for."

Korimi shrugged and took a bite of her toast. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you're suggesting that wolf was a figment of my imagination?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Could be…and if it was it would only prove my suspicions since the day I met you."

"And what's that?"

"You're utterly insane an delusional." Korimi smirked.

James, Sirius, and Peter watched as the two had _another _battle of wits.

"Don't they ever get tired of trying to outsmart each other?" Peter asked.

James shrugged and ran his hair threw his hair out of habit when Lily entered the Great Hall. She gave him a 'give me a break' look and sat on the far end of the Gryffindor table so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"You know if you want her to like you at all James you might want to stop that annoying habit you have." Korimi said. Her battle of wits she was having with Remus over. Like always, it came out a stalemate and neither won the battle. It was still fun. Korimi felt as if she had known Remus since she was little. Something she never really felt around anyone else…even Malcev whom she had known since she was three.

"She'll warm up to me eventually." James said, running his hand threw his hair.

"Right…when that happens I'll kiss Sirius." Korimi muttered.

Sirius looked at her. "'Scuse?"

Korimi rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm Black…learn it."

James smirked at her. "You sure you don't want to make it a bet? If I get Lily to fall for me by Christmas you have to kiss Sirius."

"Sorry…not my style. I don't like to be touched. What the hell would make you think I would _kiss _someone?" Korimi said.

James shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast while every once and a while cast glances over at Lily who was laughing with Ani and Vickie about something. He loved her. He really did. The problem was getting Lily to _see _how in love with her he was.

Breakfast ended and the group headed to Arithmacy. Peter headed to the North Tower with Vickie while everyone else headed to the 9th pit of hell (according to Sirius and Korimi anyway).

"I hate numbers." Korimi complained, glaring at her parchment. "How the hell do I know what makes 13 a supposedly unlucky number?"

"Better question…why do we _care?_" Sirius added, also glaring at his parchment.

"Will you two stop your complaining? It's not _that _bad." Ani growled. _Why _the Professor put her in a group with Potter's sidekick and the-girl-who-glares-at-everybody, she would never know.

"Fine then O'Neal…you're so smart _you_ can do it for us." Sirius said. He leaned back on the back to legs of his seat and closed his eyes with his arms across his chest.

Ani growled and grabbed his tie, yanking him forward so the chair came down on all fours with a loud 'BANG!'

"What the hell was that for O'Neal!" Sirius yelled.

Ani glared at him. "I'm not doing _your _work Black. Or do you not know the meaning of _group _work?"

"Refresh my memory would you O'Neal?" Sirius smirked, dodging the spell thatescaped from Ani's wand.

"Miss O'Neal!" The Professor yelled. "That behavior in this classroom is unacceptable! 5 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night after dinner."

Ani gaped at the professor who was leading an unfortunate Hufflepuff who got hit, out of the classroom. He was sprouting tentacles all over his face and had some weird yellow looking puss oozing out of newly made boils on his face. She turned and glared at Sirius. "You just got me detention Black!"

"Me! YOU were the one stupid enough to try and curse me!" Sirius yelled at her.

Korimi groaned and banged her head on her desk. The numbers were already giving her a headache but now she had to deal with Sirius and Ani yelling at each other. She wondered momentarily whether or not she should steal some sleeping potion from Madame Pomphrey and skip the rest of the day's classes so she could sleep with no disturbances or noises for once.

Remus shook his head and went back to working with Lily and a quiet Ravenclaw named Kane. "One day…I just want _one _bloody day where they weren't at each other's throats." He muttered.

Lily looked over to where Korimi had her forehead against the desk. She laughed silently to herself and turned back to her group. "Yeah well…I'd rather be over here instead of in Korimi's shoes."

Remus grinned and glanced over his shoulder to see Sirius steal Ani's quill and hold it above his head where she couldn't reach it because of his height. Korimi was in the middle of them with her head against the desk. "Heh…I'm surprised she hasn't-"

A streak of fire emitted from Korimi's wand and burned both Ani and Sirius. "Unless you BOTH want 3rd degree burns I SUGGEST you shut up." Korimi growled, lifting her head from the desk and glaring at the two.

"Never mind." Remus grinned. He was wondering when Korimi was going to finally get fed up with the fighting and hex them.

"Hey!" Sirius moaned, feeling his hair that was now singed. "You singed my hair!" He looked about to cry.

"You'll get over it…you're lucky I didn't even give you 1st degree burns." Korimi muttered, storing her wand back in her pocket.

"Korimi! Look what you did to my skirt!" Ani yelled. Her skirt was burned and about 5 times shorter than it normally was.

Korimi shrugged, not really caring about their pathetic problems. "Like I told Sirius…you'll get over it."

Sirius and Ani grumbled angrily and sat back down to do their work. Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang for the next class.

"Freedom!" Sirius cried dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes. He saw Vickie walking down the steps from the North Tower with Peter and walked over. "Hey Vickie…" He said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Er…can I talk to you for a sec?"

Vickie shrugged. "Sure." She motioned for her friends to walk ahead of her to Care of Magical Creatures, saying she would see them in class.

James winked at Remus and Sirius mouthed 'good luck' to him. Remus hoped he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. Lily and Ani simply grinned knowingly and waved at their friend. The group walked off to Care of Magical Creatures, leaving Remus and Vickie behind.

"It's about time." Ani laughed, walking with the Marauders (only because they HAPPENED to be going to the same class).

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked. "Remus has always liked Vickie"

"He never did anything about it though Black." Ani said, rolling her eyes. "Unlike _you _Remus doesn't ask every girl he sees out."

"I don't ask every girl I see, out!" Sirius said outraged.

Everyone sighed. There they go again. It seemed that the only thing they could ever agree on was that their sole purpose to know each other was to fight with the other.

"Name one." Ani challenged.

"Korimi…Vickie…you and Evans…" Sirius began listing off names. "And Slytherins."

Ani rolled her eyes. "Ok so basically everyone else."

"No…only 6th years and above." He said.

The two continued to bicker the whole way down to the barn where they usually met for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey Lily…" James said, ignoring his best friend, who was still busy bickering with Ani. They arrived at the barn.

"Hm?"

"We've got a meeting this Hogsmeade weekend but fancy a double date with Remus and Vickie?" He grinned.

Lily growled. "Potter…" Why couldn't he give it a rest? She DIDN'T want to be his girlfriend OR go out with him! She'd rather be stuck in a 12 by 12 room with Professor Ashford than go out with him. Ok…that was a bit of an exaggeration, but she still didn't want to go out with him. Who could blame her? He was an arrogant prick who would do anything to get a girl in a closet for a ten-minute snog. Wait…she reminded herself that was Sirius. James was just an arrogant prick.

"Hello class." Professor Kettleburn said when the rest of the class, plus Remus and Vickie arrived. Remus looked both relieved and pleased while Vickie looked embarrassed but happy all the same.

"How'd it go?" James whispered when Remus joined them and Vickie joined Lily and Ani.

Remus grinned and whispered back. "She said yes!" His smile was so big that James feared it might get stuck that way.

"Congrats mate!" James slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Never knew you had it in you!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Haha." He said sarcastically.

"May I have your attention?" The professor asked, trying to quiet down his class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Gradually, the class fell into silence and the professor was able to describe the day's lesson. The professor was in his mid to late 30's with brown hairand black eyes. He wasn't much taller than Sirius, and wore gray robes that looked as if they had the sleeves ripped off of them so it would make it easier for him to work around the animals.

"Today we will be in the forest. Hagrid is coming with us." He said, motioning to the giant next to him, who had a huge slab of meat slung over his shoulder. "We found an interesting creature to show you today."

"One Hagrid finds interesting or one _he _finds interesting?" James muttered. There was a _big _difference between what Hagrid found interesting and what normal people found interesting.

"We're going to be killed if this was Hagrid's idea." Sirius said, shaking his head.

Korimi, unlike the others, was actually interested in seeing what they were going to be shown that day. Care of Magical Creatures was by far her favorite class. And it was also her best. She always had some weird connection with animals that even she could never explain. She supposed it was because she was so disconnected with everything else that animals just seemed to be attracted to her.

"Now, mind you…" The professor continued. "Once we are finished studying this creature we are sending it straight to the Ministry." At this, half the class paled as they began walking into the woods. Anything that had to be sent to the Ministry was usually dangerous and capable of killing without a second thought. No doubt, this was Hagrid's idea.

"You mean this thing is illegal!" One Slytherin asked, trying and failing, to mask his fearful tone.

The fact that the creature might be illegal only furthered Korimi's excitement. Even Remus was anxious to see the creature they were going to study.

"Yep…it was Hagrid's idea." Sirius said.

"Well…we only found it this morning near the edge of the forest…so if we turn it in then no harm done." The professor said, trying to instill calm in his class.

"Unless it kills someone." James muttered under his breath.

Peter gave a frightened squeak. "You don't think it…it w-would actually _kill _someone do…do you?"

Professor Kettleburn hesitated. "Well…well we have Hagrid if anything should go wrong."

The class seemed to have slowed their pace.

"Ah…here we are."

They stopped at a small clearing where Hagrid threw down the slab of meat next to a giant hairy black mound. As the class got closer, they saw that it was a giant spider about the size of a dinner table.

Korimi's eyes got wide and she began to back up in fear. "No…no no no…" She breathed in Russian. "Shit I hate spiders."

Everyone looked at her. Why was she speaking Russian? And WHY was she so afraid of that spider? It wasn't doing anything.

"No…no friggin way…shit no…kill it…" She said, backing into Sirius, stopping her from backing up further.

Professor Kettleburn and the class continued to stare at her. Never had they ever seen Korimi freak out like she was. She was positively terrified of the creature. Her body was shaking all over and her eyes were wide in terror.

"Korimi…Korimi are you ok?" Sirius asked, grabbing her arms, only to have her shove him back. She stared at the creature, waiting for it to move so she could bolt if it came after her.

"J…just keep t-that thing away from…from me." She stammered in Russian.

Sirius gave her a confused look. "Korimi…you're speaking in Russian! You're not making any sense!"

The spider seemed to sense the girl's immense fear and diverted its attention from its slab of meat to her. He could feel the vibration from her as she shivered uncontrollably. The spider moved forward more and the terrified girl stumbled back.

"Shit!" She yelled, still speaking in Russian. "No…no way in _hell _I am sticking around for this!" She said, shaking worse than before. She backed up and turned around, quickly walking away, looking over her shoulder every once and a while to make sure the thing wasn't following her.

"Uh…Mr. Lupin would you mind…" The professor trailed off. Korimi was his best student. She even helped Hagrid take care of some of the animals in the barn. He never imagined she would react like this to a spider.

"Yes sir." Remus nodded and set off down the path leading out of the woods.

"Korimi! Hey!" He ran up to the girl who was walking back to the castle and hadher arms wrapped around herself. She was still shaking horribly, muttering something in Russian.

"Hey…what's up?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Korimi jumped and turned around in a defensive stance before relaxing. It was only Remus. "Damn it Remus don't do that." She breathed in Russian.

"Uh…English please Korimi…" Remus said.

"…Sorry." She sighed in English. "Just…I don't like to be touched."

"I'll keep that in mind." Remus said.

They began to walk up to the castle together. There was no point in going back to class, Korimi would just freak out again.

"I didn't know you were afraid of spiders." Remus commented.

"Yea well." Korimi looked back over her shoulder. "I'm not afraid of much…so it's not something I go around telling people…besides…" She said. "You would be afraid of them too if your brother put 10 tarantulas in your bed."

Remus shuddered at the thought. She had a point. He would probably be scared too. "You ok now though?"

"I'll get over it."

They walked around the lake in a comfortable silence until the bell for lunch sounded through the grounds.

……---

Padfootlet: whoo…this week's update is here!

James: -giggles- hey… -giggle- DUCKIES!

Sirius:….no…LEPRECAUNS!

Padfootlet: Leprechauns are trying to take over the world…

Leprechauns: ARE NOT! –Lying- REVIEW! –Chases after Padfootlet's friend Catty-


	10. Scars of the Past

Padfootlet: I'M UPDATING EARLIER THAN USUAL!

James: …you want a cookie or something? –Sarcastic-

Padfootlet: actually I do

James: too bad…all you get is a disclaimer…she is so poor she can barely afford to get the DVDs she wants

Remus: …how did you get sober all of the sudden?

……-----

"_The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

……-----

"Hey Valkov look it's a spider!" A Slytherin yelled as the rest of his house mates laughed.

Korimi growled as she, Remus, James, and Sirius walked into the Great all for dinner. "The next person who-"

"Oooo look Valkov I'm a-"

The Slytherin didn't have time to finish her sentence before Korimi whipped out her wand and transfigured the girl into a squirrel. The rodent squeaked when Korimi stepped on its tail. Korimi stooped down and grabbed the squirrel by the tail, holding the frightened animal up to eye level. "Unless you want something _worse _to happen to you than being turned into an animal I _suggest _you cease and desist your lame little jokes." She told it in a dangerously calm voice. Korimi dropped the frightened animal and walked to the Gryffindor table. The whole hall was silent as they stared at her. She had been there for three week and she _still _never failed to surprise them with her unpredictable behavior.

"Miss. Valkov!" McGonagall's voice came from behind her. Korimi fought back the urge to growl. She did _not _want to deal with a lecture at the present moment. " I know…I know…I won't do it again Professor."

"See that it doesn't…I notice you do not abide by the ruled very well Valkov…but I must insist you pick up on the habit."

"Hn."

McGonagall glared. Not _only _did Korimi hex another student. But she _still _refused to wear the school uniform. The days she _did _where it she always had pants on under her skirt. She also had that black scarf on all of the time…but Dumbledore explained that Korimi's scarf was not to be removed. "20 points will be taken from Gryffindor…one more stunt like this and it'll be detention am I clear?"

"Crystal."

The Professor walked off swiftly and joined Dumbledore at the Head table.

Korimi didn't speak through the rest of dinner (not like she spoke much anyway) and once she was done she left leaving no explanation

"What's eating her?" Peter asked, grabbing more beef stew. "Does this have anything to do with that spider thing yesterday in class?"

Remus nodded. "In only three weeks she's gained a reputation here. She's practically apathetic to everything, half the school is afraid of her…freaking out yesterday must have really hurt her pride." He said.

"I guess that makes sense." Sirius said, getting up from the table. He, Remus and James walked out of the Great Hall, telling Peter they would meet him in the common room. "She doesn't want anyone to know she's afraid of anything because she sees that as a weakness."

They walked into the common room and James and Remus took a seat by the fire while Sirius went up to the boys' dorm to get the Marauders Map. He was going to see if he could find Korimi. He didn't know why he wanted to be with her. He just did. He came back downstairs with the map under his nose.

"Where are you going?" James asked, looking up from the chessboard. Remus's bishop was pummeling his pawn.

"To find Korimi." Sirius replied, walking out of the room.

"Is it just me or does Padfoot have a thing for Korimi?" Remus asked as James moved his knight and waited for him to make his move.

"Doesn't he have a thing for _every _girl?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail's got a point.' James said. "He's just not being as…forward…as usual because...well…look at how she is…acting like he normally does around girls would just push her away."

Remus didn't reply as he moved his queen. He had a feeling it was more than what his friends were saying. Sirius did _not _have that kind of patience for things like that. It seemed weird for him to be chasing after only one girl and not even looking at the others in the school.

Sirius-----

'_She's in the Room of Requirement…she must be training then.' _Sirius thought as he watched the dot labeled _'Korimi Valkov'_ moving every which way in the room. He showed her that room a few days ago and so far she had been spending most of her free time in there doing who knows what.

He reached his destination and cracked open the door hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him for disturbing her training session for no reason. Peaking in, he saw Korimi fighting what looked like a transparent red headed boy with hair as long as hers and a sword. A _'clang' _sounded as the two swords met. Korimi jumped back, breathing heavily. The ghost didn't allow her to take a break. It attacked her again. Korimi blocked the first blow but didn't see a 2nd sword coming from the left. The blade came forward and slashed her side. Taking advantage of the girl's momentary lack of defense, the ghost lifted the right sword so the point barely touched her throat before it disappeared all together. The two swords the ghost was holding clanged to the ground as Korimi collapsed from exhaustion next to them.

"Damn it Yuriy…" She growled, hitting the floor in frustration. "Even when you are nothing but a shadow I can't beat you." Sighing, she lifted the hem of her shirt so she could see the extent of her wound. The damage wasn't bad. The cut ran from her stomach to somewhere near her lower back. It wasn't deep but it wasn't shallow either.

Deciding it may be best for him to make his presence known, Sirius stepped into the room. "Hey Korimi."

Korimi's head snapped towards him. Her intense stare pinned him to the floor where he stood. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you get hurt." He said. His legs seemed to be able to move when her gaze softened.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him.

"What's with the defensiveness? Sheesh… I wasn't spying on you or anything."

"Hn." Korimi got up and walked over to the shelf that held medical supplies. She grabbed some cloth and antiseptics.

"Here…" Sirius grabbed the roll of cloth and the antiseptic from her hands. "I'll do it."

"I don't _need _your help Sirius."

"But I _want _to help…" he said.

Korimi sighed and gave in. It was either let him help or have him force her to the hospital wing.

He motioned for Korimi to sit on the floor. When she was seated he sat next to her and rolled up the hem of her shirt so he could see her cut. He cringed slightly. _'I need a wet cloth'_ He thought. Two seconds later, a wet cloth and a bucket of water appeared by his feet. _'I love this room'_ He grabbed the cloth out of the bucket and wringed it out before pressing it to Korimi's side.

"Why don't you like people touching you?" He asked, noticing her muscles tensed under his touch. "And why are you using muggle medicines?" He looked at the antiseptic.

"Would _you _like to explain to that crazy nurse that you were cut by a sword during a training session?" Korimi raised an eyebrow at him, already knowing the answer.

"Good point." Sirius shrugged. He put some of the medicine on a cotton ball before dabbing the cut lightly. He saw Korimi hold back a wince of pain and smirked. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"I've had worse." Korimi rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't get hurt so much." He said jokingly.

"I can't help myself…I just like to be hurt all of the time." Korimi bit back sarcastically.

When Sirius finished cleaning the wound he grabbed the rolled up cloth and lifted her shirt a little higher (not too high, gutter brains might get the wrong idea). Something on her back caught his eye. _'What's this?'_ He lifted the back of her shirt higher to see something engraved on her back. "What's on your back?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Korimi growled trying to yank the shirt back down but Sirius stopped her.

"C'mon Korimi! Trust me for once!" He looked at her pleadingly. One thing…that's all he wanted was one thing for her to tell him that no one else knew.

Korimi looked directly into his eyes searching for some sort of deception. She found none but couldn't bring herself to tell him what was engraved in her back. She sighed. Why must he be so damn persistent? "It's an engraving." She said simply, allowing Sirius to lift the back of her shirt so he could see the whole thing. A wolf sat on its haunches howling at the moon. Its gold outline marred the whole of her back.

Sirius couldn't tear his eyes off the engraving. Who would do something like that? By the way Korimi was acting he had a feeling it was against her will to get a wolf engraved into her back. "W-who did this?" He asked, tracing the outline of the wolf's head between her shoulder blades.

"My father…" Korimi growled. Her voice was soaked with hatred. "He did it to remind me of the hatred he had for my brother and myself."

"Holy shit." He breathed. What else could he say? Her own father had engraved a marking of hatred into her back. "How…how old were you?" He asked hesitantly. He pulled down the shirt, unable to look at the marking any longer.

"6."

Sirius couldn't speak. Six-years-old. He couldn't imagine even _his _parents doing something like that to him, no matter how many times he was told he was the disgrace of the family. He wanted to say he was sorry…but he knew her well enough that sympathy would only gain an angry reaction from Korimi. "Damn." was all he said. He grabbed the cloth back up and began to wrap her cut to protect the injury from infection. When he finished, he helped Korimi up from the ground and they walked up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Sly-" Sirius started to give the password but was cut off when Korimi pinned him roughly against the wall. She looked at him directly in the eyes for the 3rd time that night.

"Listen, what you saw tonight…you tell _no _one. Even James" she hissed. "You tell anyone and I will find out…I'm _trusting _you with this ok?"

Sirius smiled reassuringly at her. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

Korimi smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks." She let him go and gave the password before disappearing into the common room with Sirius behind her. " 'Night Sirius.' She said, walking up the girls' staircase.

" 'Night Korimi." He said quietly before heading up his own staircase. When he entered his dorm, he saw James, Remus and Peter sitting on James's bed hovering over something. "Hey guys."

They looked up from whatever it was they were working on and looked at him.

"Hey Padfoot." James said. "Where've you been?"

"Korimi…we walked around for a bit." Sirius shrugged walking over to his bed. He was so tired he didn't even bother to ask what his friends were up to.

James raised an eyebrow. "For three hours?"

"I guess so." Sirius said tiredly. "Anyway…I'm tired...I'm going to bed." He changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt before pulling the curtains around his bed, shielding him from his friends.

James, Remus, and Peter looked at each other. Sirius was acting strange. He didn't even ask them about the new prank they were planning for the Slytherins tomorrow!

"Do you think something happened?" Peter whispered so Sirius wouldn't hear him.

"Obviously." James said, looking over to the closed curtains.

"I don't think we should dwell on it." Remus said. "It's probably nothing…he said he was tired."

"Maybe he finally kissed her and she flipped out." James said thoughtfully, ignoring what Remus said. "I mean…it would make sense…he's not used to being rejected."

Sirius lay in his bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, deep in thought. _'I can't stop thinking about her.' _Every time he thought about Korimi he felt the need to be with her. _'I'm her friend…I'm supposed to care for her and want to be around her.' _He reasoned with himself. Sure, he was attracted to her; he had already admitted that to himself. He couldn't understand _why _he liked her. She was distant, untrusting, and not exactly _friendly. _Still, that night she allowed him to touch her. Even help her. She trusted him enough to tell him something personal about herself. The thought made him smile.

…………--------

Padfootlet: I was SOOOO excited about posting this chapter! –Dances-

James: …you're insane

Remus: …no she just ate a whole bag of sugar –sweat drop-

Padfootlet: -bounces around the room- MONKEY'S RAPE PEOPLE!

Sirius: …maybe…someone should chain her to a chair…anyway…review!


	11. Hogsmeade

Padfootlet: -still chained to chair- HEY! NO FIAR NO FAIR!

James: SHUT IT ALREADY!

Padfootlet: -tear can I at least have the only thing Harry Potter that I own?

James: …-sigh- -hands Padfootlet Sirius plushie- there…

Padfootlet: YAY! Too bad the rest all belongs to JK Rowling though –tear-

………….-------

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

_-The Marauders Map_

………..-------

Korimi slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun shined on her face through the window next to Ani's bed on the right side of the circular room. _'I thought I shut my curtains last night.' _She thought tiredly. Korimi began to get up, but flopped back down on her bed when a sheering pain pierced her side. She groaned. She had forgotten about her cut she had received the previous night during her training. _'I'm slacking in my training…this place is weakening me…' _She started to get up slowly again, gritting her teeth and swinging her legs over the side of the bed so she was in an upright position. _'I guess I'll just have to train harder.' _

"MORNING KORIMI-CHAN!" Vickie's happy voice forced its way into her mind.

Korimi turned her tired sapphire eyes towards the happy-go-lucky girl. Why did she have to share a room with a morning person? "What's with the Japanese honorific?" She asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"She's half Japanese." Ani explained, from somewhere in the room, Korimi couldn't see her.

"That's right!" Vickie said happily. "Now…rise and shine Korimi-chan! You can't stay in bed all day you know!"

Korimi flopped back down on her bed and covered herself with her comforter. "Watch me." She muttered, pulling the covers over her head, ready to go back to sleep.

Vickie put her hands on her hips and glared at the lump of blankets. She grabbed a fist full of the heavy red fabric and yanked it off Korimi.

Korimi growled and got up again, mindful of the wound on her stomach, which had seemed to reopen. "Crap." She growled again, lifting the hem of her shirt that was slowly getting a red stain on it. She looked at the bandages that Sirius had wrapped around her middle before slowly unwrapping them, taking no notice of Vickie's still, wide-eyed form.

Vickie's eyes stared at Korimi's blood as she backed away from the bed. Once the wound was completely unwrapped, a _'thump' _was heard as Vickie hit the floor.

Korimi heard the thump and blinked, looking at Vickie's unconscious form. She raised an eyebrow at Lily and Ani, who walked over and grabbed Vickie, laying her on her bed.

"She doesn't like blood." Ani explained, as Lily made water come out of her wand. Lily sighed when Vickie didn't wake up. Their friend was hopeless.

"I noticed." Korimi responded, throwing the bloody rags in the trash next to her bed and grabbed some bandages that she kept in her nightstand drawer. She began to wrap her wounds, acutely aware that Ani was still staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked, looking up at the girl.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked, watching Korimi wrap the cut.

"I fell." Korimi said shortly, finishing off the wrap. She grabbed some clothes out of her trunk and walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she was wearing her normal black scarf with her long, red streaked, dark brown hair tied back in a braid. Her baggy, boy-like black jeans had slashes on the bottom of them that looked like someone tore them up with a knife. A leather jacket with metal studs on the hem, sleeves, and collar covered a blood red shirt with a silver tiger on the front. Grabbing her wand off the nightstand by her bed, Korimi left the room without a room.

"You would think she would actually be friendly with us after being here for a month." Lily said. She poured more water onto Vickie, hoping it would work this time.

"No more pop tarts!" Vickie yelled, shooting up from the bed. Lily and Ani laughed at their confused friend. "What?" Vickie looked from on to the other, thoroughly confused. Had she done something?

Lily shook her head, still giggling. "Nothing lets go down to breakfast…I'm starved."

They walked from the Gryffindor Tower down to the Great Hall. Vickie was practically jumping for joy as they descended the stone steps.

"What's got you so excited?" Ani asked in an amused voice.

Vickie smiled happily. "Hogsmeade is today Ani…did you forget?"

Lily and Ani glanced at each other and grinned, before looking back at their happy-go-lucky friend.

"Oh yeah…" Ani said thoughtfully. "Your date with Remus is today right?"

Vickie nodded happily as they entered the Great Hall.

"Wouldn't it be great if he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Lily said, smiling. "He is such a great guy ya know? Would you say yes?"

Vickie rolled her eyes. "DUH!"

Ani and Lily laughed as they walked down the Gryffindor table and sat across from The Marauders and Korimi. They seemed to be sitting with them a lot lately, and Lily couldn't figure out why. James was having similar thoughts as Vickie sat next to Remus and Lily took a seat across from him with Ani next to her and across from Sirius.

"Are you taking a likeness to us Evans?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lily snorted. "Hardly."

In the middle of Breakfast, Professor McGonagall came up behind James. "Mr. Potter…Miss. Evans…today Professor Dumbledore has arranged a heads meeting during the Hogsmeade trip…it is in the prefects common room, meet there after breakfast understood?" She looked from the Head Boy to the Head Girl in confirmation that they understood.

"Yes Professor." They said in unison. They of course, already knew about the Head's meeting but they decided to be polite. Please with their answers, McGonagall left to take her seat back at the teachers' table. Once she was out of earshot, Lily and James groaned.

"A free day in Hogsmeade and we have to waste it in a stuffy prefects room." James complained.

Lily would never admit it, but James had voiced her very thoughts.

After breakfast, James and Lily reluctantly headed to the prefects' common room as Ani, Vickie, Remus, Sirius, Korimi and Peter made their way outside to the threstral drawn carriages.

"Threstrals?" Korimi asked inquisitively.

"Hm?" Sirius asked, looking at the empty space that Korimi's eyes were transfixed on. "Oh yeah…they pull the carriages."

"You can see threstrals?" Ani asked, looking at her.

"Hn." Korimi said, before getting into the carriage, not fully answering the question as usual.

Since the carriages couldn't fit them all, Korimi, Sirius and Peter took on carriage while Ani, Remus, and Vickie took the other. Once they got to the village, Sirius dragged Korimi into Honeydukes with Peter trailing behind, while Ani met a few of her Ravenclaw friends and walked off with them, leaving Remus and Vickie alone. They walked into Three Broomsticks and sat at the bar to wait for Madame Rosmerta to serve them butterbeer.

"Ah! On of my favorite customers!" They didn't have to wait long before the young bartender came up to them with a big smile on her face. "What can I get you today Remus?" She looked behind him for his friends but only found a girl with shirt black hair and black eyes sitting next to him. "Oh…on a date I see?" She smiled. Remus grinned in response. Madame Rosmerta grabbed two bottles of butterbeer and handed them to the teens. "It's on the house." She winked at Remus before walking away.

Vickie took a sip of butterbeer and chuckled lightly. "Why is it we can get along perfectly but our friends can't _stand _to be in the same room with each other?"

Remus laughed. "We're the only two with enough sanity to admit we can actually get along?"

Vickie grinned. "I think Lily is warming up a bit to James though…Ani…heh…well…" She struggled to find the right words.

"…has a very good judge of character…" Remus laughed, finishing off her sentence.

They finished their butterbeer and headed out of the pub. "Er…" He couldn't believe he was going to say this, and so early into the date to, but he figured it was best to get it over with. "Would you er…mind being my girlfriend?" He asked, feeling _very _self-conscious at that moment. Thankfully, his voice sounded more confident than he actually was. Spending all of those years around James and Sirius finally seemed to have paid off.

Vickie blinked. Did he just say what she _thought _he said! "Uh…" She stuttered. "Y-yes…" She smiled. "I would love to."

Remus grinned. _'Well that was easier than I thought it would be.' _He thought.

"Aaaaww aren't they so cute together?" A Hufflepuff girl said as Remus and Vickie walked hand in hand down the village street.

"It's about time." Tyler Donelly, one of Remus's Ravenclaw friends, said, grinning at the new couple.

"Ha! Prongs owes me 10 Galleons!" Sirius said loudly from behind them. He, Korimi and Peter were just exiting Honeydukes.

Vickie looked exasperated. "They were _betting _on us?"

"Apparently." Remus muttered, sending a glare at his friend over his shoulder.

Sirius grinned at him before grabbing Korimi's wrist and pulling her into Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Now _there's _an interesting pair." Vickie said sounding amused, as they continued down the road.

"Who? Sirius and Korimi?"

Vickie nodded with a slight smile. "Mmhm…it's obvious he's got a thing for her…and other than you, Sirius seems to be the only person she seems to completely relax around."

Remus didn't answer but he agreed. Though unnoticed by the people in Hogsmeade, he had noticed that Sirius had actually been able to grab a hold of Korimi's wrist without her tensing or jumping back. _'Maybe Vickie has a point' _He thought as Vickie pulled him into a clothing store when she saw a robe she liked.

…..-----

James and Lily walked down the hall after breakfast and to the portrait of a fairy sitting on a daisy.

"Pixie Dust." James said.

"Hello James dear." The fairy said, opening the portrait, revealing the common room.

"Hey Daisy." He said, smiling at the blue haired fairy before he walked into the common room with Lily behind him.

The common room was about as big as the Gryffindor common room and smartly decorated with gold, silver, bronze, and black. Black leather couches and arm chairs were scattered about the room with a few by the welcoming fire that blazed in the white marble fireplace. Bronze, gold, and silver pillows were arranged on the couches and a few small statues of a lion, snake, raven, and badger sat on the mantelpiece, the color of the statue representing a color of it's house (gold, silver, bronze, black). In front of the fire was a large rug with the Hogwarts crest only instead of red, green, yellow, and blue being the dominate colors, it was done in the colors to match the theme of the room.

James sat on a couch next to the fire while Lily grabbed a book from the oak wood bookshelf that sat on the adjacent wall of the fireplace. She sat down on the armchair opposite of James and began to read _"Charms for the Charmed Mind_"

"Er…" James spoke up, breaking the silence in the room. "Ev-uh…_Lily_…"

Lily looked up from her book briefly, allowing James to know she was listening.

"I know um…"

At that time, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall decided to enter the room, interrupting James in mid-sentence.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans…" McGonagall said. "Glad to see neither of you have destroyed the common room…or each other." She added.

James grinned at her. "Not a problem Professor."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at him before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Seeing as you are missing a wonderful weekend in the village today for this meeting…I will be quick. So you can have time to explore the village." He motioned for Lily to take a seat next to James on the couch so he could inform them on the reason why they were there. "The staff and I thought it would be a good idea to have a Christmas Ball before students go home for the holidays." Dumbledore explained. "So…we would like you and the prefects to organize it."

James and Lily nodded to show they understood. The meeting went on for another half-hour before Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left the two Heads alone.

"So Lily…fancy a butterbeer?" James asked, standing up and stretching.

Lily glared at him. "Potter….' She growled menacingly.

"Just as friends…" he said quickly. "Er…well…co-heads."

Lily eyes him suspiciously. "Fine…why not?"

James grinned as they walked into the hall. "Can you manage to be my friend? At the very least?" He asked her from the corner of his eyes, idly wondering if he was pushing it.

Lily gave a small, amused smile. "I suppose I could put up with you as my friend."

James grinned. It wasn't _exactly _what he wanted, but it was a start and that was good enough for him. For now at least.

………………..----------

Padfootlet: -slums in chair- I am so tired

Sirius: -takes Sirius plushie and attempts to bur it- this thing scares the living crap out of me.

Padfootlet: GIVE ME BACK MY SIRIUS PLUSHIE SIRIUS! –still tied to chair- DAMN YOOOOUUU YOU HALL FEEL MY WRATH IF YOU BURN THAT!

Sirius: ….uh…REVIEW! –Runs to escape wrath-


	12. Acid Green

Padfootlet: GIVE ME MY SIRIUS PLUSHIE!

Remus: -holds ears- PLEASE give her the plushie Sirius

Sirius: ….only if she admits she owns nothing…not even me XP

Padfootlet: … I DON'T OWN IT NOW GIVE ME MY PLUSHIE!

……….--------

"_If you made a better rat than a human, that's not much to boast about."_

_-Sirius Black_

………….-----------

"Back to not following the dress code Miss. Valkov?" Professor McGonagall asked, when Korimi walked into Transfiguration.

Korimi sighed. "I'm wearing the uniform."

"Pants under your skirt is _not _part of the dress code Miss. Valkov." McGonagall said sternly.

Korimi simply ignored her and continued to her seat in the back of the room, next to Sirius.

"You enjoy pushing McGonagall's buttons don't you?" Sirius asked, when Korimi sat down next to him.

The girl simply smirked, pulling out her Transfiguration book. "Maybe."

Class started and they began to attempt at creating something from thin air; by the end of the class, James and Ani were the only two that had succeeded in actually completing a goblet (they were starting off small since it was the hardest form of transfiguration). Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Korimi each had part of a goblet; where as Vickie and Peter still only had the bottom of the cup ("Why can't I be DECENT at this class or Charms for once?" Vickie muttered).

As they walked out of the classroom on their way to Arithmacy, someone bumped into Korimi. She turned to glare at whatever idiot that wasn't watching where they were going, and met a pair of acid green eyes that were behind silver framed glasses; as the world around Korimi began to fade, her sapphire eyes never left the acid green ones of the blond haired Slytherin. Soon, they were surrounded by darkness, with no one but themselves; everyone seemed to have disappeared from the world around them.

"I know what you are Valkov." The girl was right next to Korimi, only an inch from her ear. How had she gotten there! Korimi was _just _staring into the chilling eyes seconds ago! Her voice was so familiar, but Korimi couldn't quite place it. All that mattered was that the girl sent unpleasant shivers down Korimi's spine, unnerving her greatly.

"Who the _hell _are you?" Korimi growled, stepping back. She didn't want to be within 5 feet of the girl, much less one inch. "My _stalker _or something? You've been staring at me since the day you saw me."

The girl smirked. "Just know that Malcev thinks poorly of those who make promises they can't keep…and when they don't keep them…" She gave an evil laugh. "Well I suppose you will find out soon enough now won't you?" The darkness cleared and Hogwarts returned. Korimi was still standing in the hallway with Sirius and Remus on either side of her, eyes still locked on the Slytherin's.

The girl smirked. "I'd watch your back Valkov…your little _friends _won't be there to save you like last time."

Sirius glared at her. He had no idea what was going on, but he could tell Smith was trying to toy with Korimi's mind, and he didn't like it. "Sod off Smith…go annoy someone else for once."

Liz smirked at him before walking off in the opposite direction towards the dungeons.

"What was that about?" Vickie asked, looking at Remus, who was staring at Korimi.

"I have no idea." He said. "C'mon, we should start heading for Arithmacy."

"Oh joy." Korimi muttered as she began to walk with her friends. "I can hardly contain my excitement."

Peter and Lily headed off to Divination while James and everyone else headed off to Arithmacy.

_'That Smith girl scares me.' _Korimi thought to herself, taking a seat next to Ani in the middle of their Arithmacy class. _'And I don't get scared much…so this is not a good sign…I need to keep an eye on her.'_

"Can't _anyone _talk about _something _other than that damn Christmas Ball?" Ani growled, cutting into Korimi's thoughts.

Korimi grinned, glancing over to where two Hufflepuff girls were talking excitedly about what sort of dress robes they were going to get for the ball. "What do you expect? Half the school's population of girls have an intelligence level that of a fly…talking about inane things such as the ball is the only way they can feel intelligent."

Ani laughed as the three Hufflepuff girls gave Korimi a scandalized look, having overheard the conversation between the two Gryffindors. When class started, Korimi watched as Ani began to sketch a humorous comic of Lily strangling James after he asked her to the ball in a rather embarrassing way, while at the same time Remus and Vickie were in the background kissing and completing oblivious to Korimi and Sirius putting numerous embarrassing hexes on them.

Korimi grinned. Ani was a good artist. Korimi drew (or attempted to) every once and a while when she got bored, but for some reason her sketches normally looked deformed and odd.

_Do you draw?_ Ani wrote on a spare piece of parchment, passing it to Korimi. Neither were paying attention in class as the Professor lectured on the magical properties of the number 3, so Ani decided to attempt at being friendly to Korimi; she only hoped Korimi would return the gesture.

**_I try. _**Korimi wrote back. **_But I prefer to write…drawing isn't my thing. _**

Ani read this and wrote back. _Write as in poems and songs? Or as in stories?_

_**Stories. **_

_Oh…can I read them sometime? _

_**I'd prefer you wouldn't…**_

****Ani mentally rolled her eyes. It figured. Korimi was so private about everything.

The bell finally rang about an hour later, and Lily descended the stairs from the North Tower with Peter to meet up with James and the others.

"What is so damn great about this stupid ball anyway?" Korimi said as they walked passed a small group of 6th yr Gryffindor girls that were giggling uncontrollably when their friend was taken away from the by a fellow Gryffindor Boy, no doubt going to ask her to the Ball.

"Aw C'mon Korimi!" Sirius said, slinging an arm limply around her shoulders. "Where's your Christmas Spirit?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "I guess I left it back in Russia…I suppose I will have to do with out it this year." She shrugged his arm off her shoulders and walked ahead of them slightly.

James, Peter, Lily, Ani, and Vickie all looked on in disbelief. So far they had seen anyone who touched Korimi receive a death glare worthy of making even their Potions Professor cower; either that or the poor victim of her wrath would be punched or hexed. More so the latter than the former; Korimi seemed to prefer hexing people rather than beating them to a bloody pulp (though it was still an option).

Remus, unlike his friends, gave a small smile. Yes, the two may not notice it yet, or perhaps they were in denial, but he knew. He just hoped they would figure it out eventually before he would have to point out the obvious and force them together. Though the thought did sound entertaining. _'I've been spending way too much time around James and Sirius if I am plotting something like this.'_ He thought, shaking his head.

The group walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, where the food was already served and ready to be eaten. Grabbing a small portion of mashed potatoes and steak, Korimi felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked across the hall to the Slytherin table and saw Liz Smith –once again- staring at her with a creepy calculating stare, before she turned back to talk to Snape. Shaking her head, Korimi turned back to her dinner, noticing the mischievous glint in James and Sirius's eyes.

_'Great…the two are planning something…don't they ever get bored of pranks? They're as bad as Yuriy.' _Korimi thought, fighting back a grin. Yes, just like Yuriy. She missed him so much. Sighing, she mentally shook her head. She couldn't think about him. He was fine. Yuriy could take care of himself. What was she so worried about? She turned to Remus, who was looking at his friend with a suspicious look as well.

"What are they planning?" Korimi muttered. Usually Remus would have _some _sort of idea of what his two friends were up to.

"I wish I knew." He muttered back. "But the way the keep looking at Snape, I can only assume it has to do with him."

Korimi glanced back over at the Slytherin table and saw Smith whispering something to Snape, who blinked then nodded his head, smirking.

Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape from under the table as James did the same thing.

Korimi's eyes did not leave the Slytherin table. She watched as Liz close her eyes and continue to eat her dinner. _'What the hell? How am I picking up energy from her? SHE'S HUMAN!' _

Sirius and James muttered the spell at Snape, sending it directly to him where he sat at the Slytherin table. Unfortunately, instead of the spell hitting Snape as planned, it ricocheted back at James and Sirius, hitting them instead.

"SHIT!" Sirius's voice rang through the hall. His mouth hadn't moved, but everyone heard him anyway. "Prongs what happened?" He whispered, trying to keep all thoughts from his mind so the rest of the hall would hopefully stop staring at them.

"I don't know! Something must have happened!" James replied, trying to keep thoughts from his own mind as well. "GREAT NOW WHAT! I DON'T KNOW THE DAMN COUNTER-CURSE!" His thoughts rang through the hall. Ok, the trying not to think was easier said than done.

"…You guys were trying to hit Snape with a spell that allowed everyone to here his thoughts?" Korimi asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at them.

"What was your first clue Korimi?" Sirius growled at her. His temper was uncharacteristically short at the moment.

"If you know what 's good for you you'll shut up…" Korimi growled back. "Unless you _want _for the whole school to always be able to hear your thoughts."

"You know the counter-curse?" Sirius asked, his hope rising.

Remus rolled his eyes. "So do you."

Sirius and James gave him a confused look. What the hell was he talking about?

Sighing, Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his friends. "_Finite Incatantam' _He said in a bored tone.

'_Did it work?' _Sirius thought to himself, just to check. When his voice didn't boom all over the Great Hall, he sighed in relief. "Why didn't I think of that?" He said, mentally slapping himself. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"Do we even have to say?" Korimi smirked, getting up and walking out of the hall.

"Did she even eat any dinner?" Ani asked.

Sirius looked at Korimi's untouched plate. "Nope."

"Does she _always _have to do that?" Lily asked, watching Korimi walk out.

Remus shrugged. "She wouldn't be Korimi if she didn't."

……----

"Hey…er…Lily…" James looked at the redhead next to him somewhat uncertainly as they patrolled the halls that night.

"Hm?"

James and Lily were slowly becoming friends with each other so; James prayed that she wouldn't kill him if he asked her to the Christmas Ball. "Well…you…er…don't have a date this the Christmas Ball yet do you?"

"Nope…not yet."

"Oh…well…" James ran his hand through his hair. For some reason, it didn't bother Lily so much anymore. In fact, she found it almost cute. "Would you mind going with me?

Lily said nothing, rounding the corner as they headed towards the astronomy tower. "Uh…s-sure…" She smiled at him, a faint blush gracing her cheeks. _'Thank god it's dark out' _She thought.

James perked up. "Really?"

Lily nodded, still smiling. "Yea…" She laughed. "I guess you're not as bad as I originally thought Po-James." She corrected herself.

James grinned. "Glad to hear it."

……………-----------

"I never understood what was so bloody fascinating about plants." Ani grumbled, as the Gryffindors left Herbology at the beginning of break.

"I like it" defended Peter.

"Because it's the only class you're not failing." Vickie said jokingly.

Peter glared at her, but Vickie simply ignored it, going back to her conversation with Remus on some complicated Defense theory.

They found a spot somewhere in the courtyard, where Ani and Korimi walked off somewhat away from the group for a light spar in order to get some energy flowing through their bodies after such a boring lesson. It was a light spar, but Korimi was dominating nearly the whole fight. Once Ani was pinned, Sirius called Korimi.

"Oy! Korimi! You have a visitor!"

Korimi helped Ani up from the ground, before heading over to her friends. Instead of the usual 7th year Gryffindors, a 7th year Ravenclaw was standing with them, looking somewhat uncomfortable. When she reached them, she raised an eyebrow at the 7th year. What did he want? She never talked to people outside of the 7th year Gryffindors.

"C-can I er…talk to you…a-alone?" He asked nervously, silently questioning his sanity. _Why _was he asking her again? He had already seen 3 guys hexed for asking her, what made him think he was going to be any different?

"Uh…" She looked at her friends who were silently told her to go with him. When she looked at Sirius, he wasn't even looking at her; he simply stared off across the courtyard. "Sure…whatever." She sighed.

She followed him out of earshot of her friends, but made sure to keep them in sight. "What do you want?" She asked in a bored tone. She _really _didn't feel like wasting time with this guy right now. "Uh…"

"Joshua Dahlaine." He said.

"Hn."

"I…er…" He shifted nervously. "I wanted to ask you if…er…if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He said the last part so fast Korimi was surprised she understood him.

The Ravenclaw boy stood nervously as Korimi closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think so." She said, walking away from him. She reached her friends and walked passed them. "Bell rang." She said shortly. "Let's go before we're late."

"You turned him down didn't you?" Ani asked her, catching up.

"What a brilliant deduction O'Neal…would you like a cookie?" Korimi growled. She was in a bad mood for most of the day after that.

……………------------

Padfootlet: PLUSHIE! –huggles Sirius plushie-

James:…why hug the plushie when you have the real thing right here in front of you?

Remus: she's still tied to the chair remember?

Sirius: thank god for that

Padfootlet: XP MEANIE!

Sirius: whatever…review!


	13. Dreams

Padfootlet: SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! 1 DAY! 1 DAY! WOOT!

Sirius:…someone is happy

Padfootlet: DAMN RIGHT I'M HAPPY! –dances- I'M A SENIOR! SENIOR! EEEEE!

James:….your screaming is hurting my ears….

Padfootlet: shove it…anyway…I don't own it BUT I AM NOW OFFICIALLY A SENIOR OF TSHS! YOU KNOW!

…….--------

_"Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them."_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

……….--------

_"D-daddy?" A girl no older than six stammered, looking fearfully at her father, who had a terrifying gleam in his eyes. He had never looked at her like that, and it scared her._

_"Sit down Korimi" He said, looking down at her with dangerously calm eyes. Something wasn't right. No…something was horribly wrong. Her father never paid much attention to her or her brother, now he is in her room with something hidden behind his back._

_"Dad-?" A young boy with flaming red hair, only a year older than the girl, opened the door and peeked in the room timidly. _

_"Get out Yuriy!" The man snapped, causing his son to shrink back in fear._

_"B-but mommy-"_

_"I SAID OUT!" The man yelled, slamming the door in the boys face. He turned to his daughter, who was shaking uncontrollably from fear. "Sit Korimi…" His voice calmer than when he had yelled at his son, she had to be calm or his plan wouldn't work; she would burn him before he got within 5 feet of her if she felt threatened. _

_The girl nodded deafly, knowing that disobeying her father would mean a beating that would leave her barely conscious. Hesitantly, she sat down on the bed, eyeing the dagger that her father had produced from behind his back. Why did he have a dagger? He wasn't going to use it on her was he? "D…dad-"_

_"Hush." He had to get this over with before his bothersome wife found out. True, she never paid much attention to the brats either, but she loved them. He, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to scar his offspring's hide. To engrave his hatred of them in their skin and never let them escape his hate, even in death. He wanted them to suffer, to have their marred bodies remind them of how they were tainted children that had no place in the world. Not in the human world, and not in their world. They were loners, and they always would be. They were nothing but objects. Objects of hate, resentment, and sex. No, he never sold his daughter to lustful men; his son was much prettier. Korimi would make no money; it was always the boys that the sinful men wanted. The most damage he could do to her was scarring her. To make her never forget how much she was hated._

_The cold point of the dagger blade lightly touched her bare back before tearing the once flawless, smooth skin. Screams echoed through the house, and soon his wife was banging on the door, ordering her husband out of their daughter's room, her voice chocked with tears. He didn't listen, the screams of his only daughter were the only things he heard as the design on her back slowly formed as his moved the blade up and down her back, left and right, creating the mark of hatred that would haunt her until the day she died. He paid no mind to the crimson color that ran down the six-year-olds' small back, or that she had gone unconscious from the loss of blood._

_The dagger dropped onto the bed, next to the unconscious girl, it's blade stained by her blood. The man looked calmly at her back. A wolf sat on his haunches, howling at an invisible, non-existent moon._

_------………..-----_

Korimi shot up in bed, shaking all over, breathing as if she had just run 100 miles. _'Damn it.' _Sweat and tears mingled on her pale face and her hair clung to the back of her neck. _'Why won't those dreams leave me alone?'_

"Korimi?" Lily's voice came from the bed that sat on the adjoining wall. "Are you ok? You—"

"I'm fine." Korimi cut her off, ripping off the bed covers. She swung her legs over the side of her bed. "Just a dream…go back to bed" she got up and grabbed some clothes out of her trunk, not really paying attention to what she was grabbing. She went into the bathroom to change; when she came back, Lily had gone back to sleep. _'Only 6' _Korimi thought, looking at the alarm clock next to Ani's bed.

She walked down the girl's staircase and sat down in her favorite, overstuffed armchair next to the empty fireplace. Looking at the empty stone hearth, she conjured a small flame in the palm of her hand, before throwing it into the grate. Sighing, she leaned back into the armchair.

"Wandless magic?" Someone asked, coming down the boys' staircase.

Korimi turned her head to see Remus walking over to her. "Hn." She looked back to into the newly made fire, staring into the dancing red and orange flames. "Not quite."

Remus sat on the couch closest to Korimi's armchair. "Why are you up this early? I thought you hated mornings."

Korimi grinned. "I do…but I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

The girl gave a small, amused laugh. "I'm not seven, Remus."

Remus shrugged. "Just a question."

"Hn." She looked back into the fire and sighed. "I suppose," She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "You could say it was a bad dream…" she said softly, eyes full of misery, "but then again…my whole past felt like a nightmare that I was never lucky enough to wake up from."

"So it was about your past?" Remus asked, suddenly curious.

Korimi smiled sadly. "That's all my dreams are ever about lately…" She had to tell him the truth, about everything. About Malcev, about her brother and the scar on her back, she wanted Remus to know what she was, she wanted him to know about the Cathedral. She wanted him to know everything, because at some point in time, she would have to tell James and the others, she might as well tell him now. Plus, maybe Remus could help her; she just hoped that when the time came she would be able to tell her other friends the truth.

"Since we've got a while…" she said. "I guess I'll tell you everything…" Her voice was hollow, as if she had been rehearsing it for this particular moment. "All of my secrets and anything else you want to know…"

"You don't have to-"

"You've been a great friend to me Remus," Korimi cut him off. "You're the first person I could count on never to betray me. I trust you with this…I just want you to promise not to tell anyone…even James, Sirius, and Peter…I'll tell them when I'm ready."

She was going to tell him everything? The whole moment seemed random. He had just come downstairs because he had woken up and for some reason couldn't go back to sleep; and now Korimi was about to tell him everything she had been hiding from him and his friends—as well as the rest of the school—as if it was something completely normal.

"You don't have to—"

"Shut up, yes I do…and I want to…if you don't want to listen then tune me out…I just need to tell someone other than Dumbledore," Korimi said, sending him a light glare.

Remus nodded. As long as she _wanted _to tell him he would listen; he just didn't want her to feel like she had to tell him everything.

Seeing his slight nod, Korimi began to talk. Her whole past was nothing but suffering and disappointment. Remus felt a strong sense of empathy for the girl that sat next to him. She had been through so much, yet somehow managed to pull through it, for the most part. Now he understood why she kept secrets. Some things people should never reveal, and what Korimi was telling him was the perfect example of a secret that should be kept. Then again, this kind of secret could prevent her from getting the help from her friends that she so desperately needed when the moment came.

"So…" Korimi shrugged, her past finally unraveled in a one-hour conversation. "Now you know my deep, dark secret or whatever you want to call it."

"Well…" Remus smiled. "I'm glad…that you can trust me."

Korimi smiled back at him and stood up. The sun was beginning to rise. "Heh…that's the longest I've talked in years."

"I'm so proud of you…" Remus joked, also getting up from his seat.

"Haha." Korimi shot back.

The two walked out of the common room and headed down to breakfast; they were going to be the only ones in the Great Hall, but they had nothing else to do.

Sure enough, when they entered the Great Hall only Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sat at the head table, conversing in quiet voices. When the two teens began to walk over to the empty Gryffindor table at the right side of the Hall, Dumbledore looked up.

"Ah…Mr. Lupin…Miss. Valkov. I am surprised you are up so early on a Saturday morning."

Remus gave a polite "hello" but Korimi simply stayed silent, sitting at the table and grabbing a piece of toast. After a few minutes, a few more teachers entered the hall and sat down for breakfast as well. When Korimi and Remus silently finished their breakfast, they were still the only students in the Hall so they decided to take a walk out on the grounds for a while until their friends woke up.

"Hey Hagrid!" Remus waved to the gamekeeper as they passed his hut. The man smiled and waved at the two before turning back to his work.

"So do you like Hogwarts?" Remus asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's better than the Cathedral." Korimi muttered under her breath, picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake.

Remus looked at her sadly. She had been through so much, and even now her past seemed to bother her. "I would hope it is…" he told her quietly.

She smiled softly, picking up another rock. "It is…for once I can actually feel like someone cares about me…"

Unable to come up with anything to say to that, Remus remained silent, as Korimi continued to toss rocks into the lake.

When they walked back to the castle, they went back to the Great Hall to find their friends already sitting at the Gryffindor table talking about who knows what.

"There you guys are!" James exclaimed, when Remus took a seat next to Vickie on the opposite side of the table from his friend, and Korimi took a seat on the other side of James.

"You think we ran away or something Prongs?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…we were just wondering where the two of you were" James replied. He threw Korimi and Remus a mock suspicious look. "You aren't cheating on Vickie are you Moony?"

Vickie rolled her eyes and grinned humorously, as Remus and Korimi simultaneously snorted.

"Yea, we're madly in love with each other," Korimi muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Really?" Peter asked dumbly.

Everyone at the table rolled his or her eyes.

"No Wormtail…not really" Sirius said. "Honestly…you would think you never heard sarcasm before."

Peter flushed. "You don't have to make fun."

"When you're thick we do," James said.

"So you guys up to shopping for robes today?" Ani asked, taking a bight of her bacon.

"Hell yeah…" Vickie said. "I'm getting a red dress."

"I'll stick with green." Lily replied.

"I'll pass." Korimi muttered.

Everyone looked at her. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus weren't planning on shopping that long for dress robes (Dumbledore was letting 4th years and up go into Hogsmeade to shop for dress robes), but Korimi's response was somewhat…surprising. As unfriendly as she always seemed, they _assumed _that one thing she would like was shopping; after all, she _is _a girl, and what girl didn't want to shop?

"What do you mean you'll pass?" Ani asked, looking at her incredulously.

Korimi glared slightly. "I don't like to shop…you guys can pick out my damn dress robes I don't care either way…I'm not shopping."

………..----------

"Oh Korimi! Look at this one! That would look so gorgeous on you!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, holding up pink dress robes or Korimi to see.

"It's pink." Korimi said with a slight growl present in her voice. She couldn't believe she had been dragged to Hogsmeade for such an idiotic reason.

"I know but isn't it pretty?" Lily persisted.

"It's pink." Korimi repeated, distaste showing more clearly in her tone.

Lily sighed. "I _know _Korimi, but try it on…"

"No."

"Give it up Lils," Ani sighed. "You'll never get her into that thing…" She looked at the dress distastefully as well. "Actually…I don't think you could get me in that thing either." She got up from where she sat and began shifting through the racks; her and her friends had already found dress robes, it was Korimi that insisted on being picky and holding them up so they were late to meet the boys at Three Broomsticks. "Korimi try this! It would look good on you!" Ani said, pulling out a blue and silver dress robe. "And it's not pink…" she added.

Korimi regarded the dress before shrugging and grabbing it. "I've got my damn dress now, can we go?" She practically growled out.

"You're not going to try it on?" Vickie blinked.

Korimi rolled her eyes. "What do you think wands are for?" She asked. "If I need to make adjustments I will use my wand."

The girls paid for their dresses and left the shop, then walked into Three Broomsticks a few minutes later.

"You done shopping?" Remus asked, looking at the bags in the girls' hands.

"Thankfully." Korimi muttered, sitting at the table next to Sirius.

"Despite her hate for shopping she's awfully picky." Ani said evenly, sitting next to Korimi, who sent her a glare.

"How'd you get the money to buy a dress?" James asked. He knew Dumbledore had sent for Korimi's clothes from Russia; he wondered if he did the same thing for Korimi's money.

"Dumbledore linked me to my bank account up in Russia…he extracts some for me when I ask him to." Korimi replied.

"So…" Lily said, taking a sip of the butterbeer that Madame Rosmerta had just placed in front of her. "What do you guys want to do today after this?"

James and Sirius exchanged glances before grinning at each other. "Zonkos" they said in unison.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes. Go figure, those two will _never _grow up, no matter _how _old they are.

…..-----

Monday came, and the group headed to Herbology after break. James and his friends trudged to the greenhouses with the sky above them threatening rain. As they neared their destination, they spotted a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor arguing about something.

"Oh yeah?" They heard the Gryffindor boy say in a challenging tone, glaring at the Ravenclaw. "Well then…we'll _both_ ask her."

The Ravenclaw boy glared back. "Fine!"

They turned and looked straight at Korimi. "Hey! Korimi!"

The two practically ran over to her. "Would you go to the Christmas—?"

"No." She cut them off with an irritated look. She had _no _idea _why _all these people kept asking her to the Ball. She didn't even TALK to any of them! Hell, she _glared _at practically anyone who made eye contact with her! _What _would possess someone to ask her to _anything?_ To make it worse, they were the 7th _and _8th people to ask her to this stupid thing, and frankly, she was getting fed up with just about everyone at the moment.

The boys blinked in surprise. "Uh…" The Gryffindor said, completely at a loss for words.

"But…_why?_" The Ravenclaw asked.

Korimi growled. "Because—"

"She's going with me." Sirius cut her off, finishing her sentence for her.

"She is?" The two boys asked, looking from Sirius to Korimi and back to Sirius again.

"I am?"

Sirius shot Korimi a 'don't argue' look and swung his arms around her shoulders. "Yes, and I would _appreciate _it if you left _my _date alone." His voice was even, but there was a glint in his eye that was somewhat threatening.

Without another word, the two walked off towards the castle in a defeated sort of way, muttering something about how Sirius _always _got the girls; even the unfriendly ones.

When they were out of sight, Sirius took his arm from Korimi's shoulders. "Sorry Korimi…"

Korimi shrugged in response and walked ahead of her friends. "Don't be…because now I don't have to deal with imbeciles like them asking me to that damn ball anymore."

Sirius blinked.

"If I didn't know better Padfoot." James smirked. "I would say she likes you."

Sirius gave a disbelieving snort. "Yeah right…" he said walking to the greenhouses after Korimi. "You need a reality check mate…Korimi doesn't _like _anyone." Besides…he would never get that lucky.

…….------

Padfootlet: -falls out of chair- GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Last Friday I was too bust cramming for my ACTs that were just this past Saturday (

Remus:….you still have no clue about that science part do you?

Padfootlet: don't remind me --;

Sirius: anyway…don't forget to review…and she'll have the next chap posted up sometime this week to make up for the late update

**IMPORTANT! **

Padfootlet: oh and after the chap 14 update I don't think I will be able to update for the next 3 weeks…my family is gonna be up here from Florida from June 20-July whenever so I will TRY to someone lock myself in my room and update…but the chances are slim to none…anyway…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	14. Christmas Ball

Padfootlet: As promised…I have updated ANOTHER chap this week –falls over- I really love this chap but it is SO long…

Sirius: uh…she doesn't own it…

James: you call THAT a creative disclaimer?

Sirius:….fine….-deep breath- she does not own Harry Potter or anything else that cannot fit into her rather small budget…if she did I would not have died in the 5th book which at this current moment I should not know about…but that is besides the point… she cannot be held responsible for any mental disorders, angry mobs of fan girls, bad reviews, burning buildings or mysterious deaths…thank you…

James: She also does NOT own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter…said songs are as follows: "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool, "Silent Stream" by some artist she can't spell, and "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden…thank you and enjoy the chapter…

Remus:…well…that certainly was…different…

………-------

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand of to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends"

Albus Dumbledore

………----

"C'mon Korimi!" Lily said in an exasperated tone.

"I think that I have passed even my own expectations by letting you put ribbons in my hair." Korimi said with a subtle growl, glaring at the girls who were trying to convince her to wear make-up.

"A little make-up won't kill you or anything." Ani reasoned, putting on a bit of mascara.

"Do you think I care?" Korimi said, the growl now more prominent in her voice. "I have never worn make-up a day in my life and I don't plan on starting now."

Lily sighed in a defeated sort of way, and turned to her mirror to fix up her own make-up. "Fine. I guess we can't force you."

Vickie looked at Korimi through her own mirror by her bed, as she put on a pair of pretty silver earrings. "Don't you want to look good for Sirius though?"

Korimi snorted in response. Like hell she did; she didn't even want to go to the stupid Ball. Besides, it's not like Sirius would care if she wore make-up or not; knowing him he would still smile and say "you look nice tonight" even if she went in a troll costume.

"I guess that's a no" Vickie said.

"Yeah that's a no." Korimi pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on and walked out of the room.

Lily sighed and began to d last minute touch up on her hair. She had absolutely no idea what Sirius saw in her, but whatever it was it defiantly set Korimi apart from any other girl Sirius had put his sights on.

…..----

"Must girls always take forever to get ready?" James whined, running a hand through his jet-black hair that was still as messy as it was before he had attempted to comb it. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were down in the common room waiting for their dates (except for Peter who had a date with a girl from Hufflepuff that was about as plump as him) to come downstairs along with a few other Gryffindor boys.

"They're girls Prongs" Remus laughed, "What do you expect?"

"So? They don't have to take an hour to get ready!" James exclaimed.

"Think about this…the longer they take to get ready the prettier they are when you see them…" Korimi's sarcastic voice came from behind them. "Besides they should be down in a few minutes so stop complaining…"

Sirius tried his best not to stare at her. She was gorgeous. Without any make-up on, she still looked like Korimi, but the midnight blue and silver dress robs complemented her pale Russian skin tone, allowing her natural beauty to show. Her long hair was in a messy bun with nothing but thin silver and blue silk ribbons to hold it up. Her blue and silver robs were also silky with a silver collar and slits up the long sleeves, held together with silver strings that went down the sides of the sleeves. The only jewelry she wore was a silver chain necklace.

"You look…great…" Sirius said, not knowing what else to say.

"You'll never catch me in something like this again…" Korimi muttered somewhat humorously.

"Are you still complaining about having to dress up Korimi?" Ani asked, coming down from the girl's staircase with Vickie and Lily. She had on tortoise dress robes and her long hair was in a simple braid with silver ribbons wove within the braid. Her make-up was done perfectly, allowing her complexion to show.

Vickie's dress was a dark burgundy red with gold accents; her hair was up in a simply, neatly done bun, and gold bracelets dangled from her right wrist as well as a thin gold chain with a cross hanging from it.

Lily, in James's opinion, looked the best out of the entire group. Her dark, emerald green robes made her already bright eyes seem even more brilliant than ever. Her hair was simple; it was straightened and completely down, falling to mid back. She also had on a gold necklace along with gold and silver bracelets decorating her thin wrists.

"When you finish drooling meet me and Korimi down in the Entrance Hall, ok?" Sirius said jokingly, walking out of the common room with Korimi shaking her head in mild amusement.

"Hypocrite" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sirius asked curiously, not hearing her entirely.

"Nothing."

They entered the crowded Entrance Hall where couples from different houses were trying to find each other.

Girls looked at Korimi, envious that she was the one Sirius had chosen to ask to the Ball. What was so special about her? She was so unfriendly. He must have been there with her out of pity. Yes that was is. She didn't have a chance with him.

At the same time, a few guys were thinking the same thing. Why did Sirius get all the girls? Even the one who seemed to hate everyone! What did he have that they didn't? Even their girlfriends would talk about how they wished they were dating the insufferable player from Gryffindor.

One girl in particular, was glaring at Korimi with hate burning in her eyes. She stalked away from her giggling friends and made her way over to Sirius. "I knew you wanted to steal him!" She exclaimed loudly, pointing angrily at Korimi, who simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"S'cuse?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Sirius how could you like this…THING?" Rachel screeched.

Korimi visible winced. "Mind not being so loud?" She said, holding her hands over her ears.

Sirius glared. "Because unlike you she doesn't drive me to a point where I would love to put a wand to my temple and mutter the killing curse."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" The girl screeched again.

Korimi growled; all of that screeching was really hurting her ears. "Go annoy someone else! Your idiotic screeching is hurting my ears!"

Rachel glared hatefully at her. "Do tell me what—" She stopped abruptly when Korimi's wand tip was centimeters from her face.

"I'll tell you whatever the he I was princess" Korimi growled menacingly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Rachel, wisely, backed away as calmly as she could without completely panicking.

Once she was gone, Korimi sighed and stored her wand back her dress robes (she made a small invisible pocket fir it). "Please don't tell me any of your old girlfriends will be coming up to me throughout the night trying to give me a headache" she muttered.

"Thankfully no" Sirius responded, sort of disappointed that Korimi hadn't hexed the girl.

"You've got a short temper tonight Korimi" James said, approaching the two with Lily and the others.

"As opposed to when?" Ani asked humorously. "She's always short tempered."

"I am in a dress so my temper is shorter than normal…" Korimi growled. "And with people like her trying to give me more of a headache my temper is shorter."

"We noticed" Ani replied. She had no date; every guy that had asked her was turned down, even though Vickie and Lily told her that her boyfriend (who was a muggle) wouldn't care-especially if he didn't know. However, Ani still didn't feel right going as someone's date when she had a boyfriend; she was too loyal for her own good sometimes.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and people began to file in. Lily took a hold of James arm and Vickie took Remus's.

Sirius held out his arm for Korimi in a dramatic gesture. "Would you like an escort milady?" He asked grinning.

Korimi rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him. "I think I'll pass," she said. Sirius heard the humorous tone in her voice and rolled his eyes as well, catching up to her.

"You know I can't possible take no for an answer right love?" He said, grabbing her arm and linking it with his.

"Unfortunately" Korimi muttered amusingly. "And if you call me love again you'll regret it."

"Duly noted, love"

Korimi elbowed him painfully in the stomach.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!"

Korimi gave him a sickening sweet smile. "I told you, you would regret it didn't I?"

"I didn't think you would actually do anything though," Sirius replied.

"You underestimate me then." Korimi said simply.

When they entered the Great Hall, they saw the normal 12 Christmas trees lining the wall, lit with gold and silver lights. The silver tinsel that hung from the tree branches shimmered in the low lighting of the hundreds of floating candles and Christmas lights. Instead of the four house tables, many small white and gold clothed tables were scattered about the great hall, with red poinsettias as the centerpiece

"Wow…it's barely recognizable!" Ani exclaimed.

James and Lily grinned. They had been in charge of the entire Ball; the decorations and everything had been done that afternoon. James looked to the front of the hall where the teachers' table usually was, to see a stage set up with a drum set, 2 guitars and a keyboard. He still couldn't believe his luck! Dark Intentions was the number 1 band on the wizarding world yet he somehow was able to actually get them to come play at Hogwarts; sometimes it paid to have an influential Headmaster. Everyone was going to flip when they found out whom the band was. The thought made James grin.

Once everyone was in the hall, the stage lit up and the band came onto the stage; the roar that greeted them was deafening.

"Oh my God! You guys managed to get Dark Intentions!" Vickie yelled excitedly, jumping up and down with the rest of her fellow students.

James and Lily grinned. "It was James's idea." Lily said as the band greeted their excited audience.

The lead singer/guitarist wore black robes that were torn in various places, with his almost shoulder-length black hair streaked silver and a leather collar around his neck with a silver cross dangling from it.

The drummer had on torn jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt with a cross, pierced through a bleeding heart on the back. His electric blue hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that fell past his shoulder blades.

The bass guitarist had black leather pants and a white shirt underneath a leather jacket with metal studs on the sleeves, hem, and shoulders of the jacket. He had sunglasses propped up on his dark brown, bright red tipped hair that fell to near mid back.

The keyboard player had black pants with chains scattered all over them, a leopard printed shirt that had torn off sleeves, and his hair was short, spiky, and black with orange tips.

"Hey all!" The lead guitarist said, grinning at his audience, once his guitar strap had been slung around his body, ready for him to play. "We're gonna start off with a song everyone knows."

The band set up the way they were supposed to and began to play.

"Let the bodies ht the floor let the bodies hit the floor" The lead singer whispered into the microphone.

The drummer came in, then the rest of the band.

"Beaten, What for? Can't take much more…"

Everyone began dance. James dragged Lily out onto the dance floor as Vickie did the same to Remus, who through Sirius a "save me" look.

"One…" The band sang in unison, "nothing wrong with me, 2…nothin wrong with me…3 nothin wrong with me, 4 nothin wrong with me…"

Korimi looked over at Sirius who was watching the band and moving his head slightly to the music. "You're not going to force me to dance are you?" She asked.

Sirius turned his attention to her and grinned. "No…but I do want one dance tonight."

"Hn."

Sirius had a feeling that was a "yes" but he wasn't entirely sure.

The night went on and eventually at one point, Sirius and James drew a crowd by dancing to a song called 'Silent Stream"; the song was loud and fast. It was perfect to dance to.

"I didn't know James could dance!" Lily laughed as James pulled off a complicated move.

Korimi grinned. Sirius and James absolutely loved the attention they were receiving from everyone. She never understood how any person could love attention so much, because she was the complete opposite. Being the center of attention just wasn't her thing. Perhaps that's why she liked James and Sirius so much; they were carefree and did things because they enjoyed them, regardless of how much attention they got (though it was a welcome bonus).

Something unwelcome and horribly familiar interrupted her thoughts. 'What the—?' Someone was outside, and by the feel of the energy signal, it was a certain person she hoped to never see again. She turned and swiftly began to walk out of the hall. 'I hope I am wrong about this,' she thought, trying not to panic.

"Hey, Korimi where are you—?"

"Outside," Korimi interrupted Lily, quickening her pace. 'Please let me be wrong, please' she begged silently.

She got outside and saw that the front of the castle grounds was made to look like a garden; rose bushes with fairy lights lined a cobblestone path and a few clearings were made for fountains. the largest one being the wishing fountain in the center of the garden with a swan in the middle of it.

Korimi walked towards the most secluded part of the garden, following the presence her mind that was growing stronger each time she took a step forward. No one was in this part of the garden, leaving her completely alone and vulnerable. Out of nowhere, a small, evil chuckle sounded from somewhere in the shadows, causing Korimi to pale. 'Shit…why…how can he be here? Now?"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Well, well…don't you look pretty tonight…I'm jealous of the guy that has you as his date…Sirius is his name is it?" A smooth voice said. "Tell me…have you screwed him yet too? Or are you just going to do what you did to me and lead him to think that you love him before—"

"Shut up…" Korimi growled, shaking with both fear and anger.

The person put his chin on her shoulder so his face was only an inch from hers. "Now, now, don't talk like that…just tell me the truth Korimi…I am dying to know if you stole this poor saps heart or not…you have a knack for that you know? First your father…that's why he hated you isn't it? You were such a beautiful girl but he couldn't have you…you were his daughter…and that is a sin isn't it? Then, after him…it was me…" He chuckled again, kissing a certain spot on her neck that made her tense. "But you actually allowed me to get close to you…and treat you like my mate…"

"One problem…" Korimi growled, staring straight ahead, ignoring the small nips at her neck from the person behind her. "You never claimed me did you? No, I recall my brother stopping you from trying to rape me." Complete distain soaked her voice as she tried to hide the fear of the one person she used to trust.

"And now…" The person continued, "You have gone after this poor son-of-a-bitch, Sirius…are you going to kiss him and tell him you love him? Only to push him away like you did me?"

"No." Korimi growled, and forced herself away from the person behind her, making him release his hold. "Because Sirius would never try and take advantage of me like you did…face it Alex, it is your own fault that I can barely stand to look you in the eye…or have the nerve to say you used to be the one person I ever loved."

Cold, golden eyes bore into Korimi's own sapphire ones. The one man Korimi ever loved, but terrified her more than her own father, stood before her with a frightening smirk playing on his lips. His silver hair was loose and fell to his mid back with a few bangs hanging in front of his eyes. A black trench coat covered a black tank top, and black slacks covered his black work boots. Alexander Malcev stood before her, more terrifying than ever.

"We've missed you at the Cathedral Korimi-ushka" he said mockingly.

Korimi growled and took a step back. "What the hell do you want?"

Malcev's smirk deepened as he moved closer to her. "I thought I would check up on my little Korimi-ushka."

Korimi had backed up into the stonewall that was behind her. Now, Malcev had both hands on the wall on either side of her head, trapping any means of escape. "And…" his smirked disappeared and his slightly amused look was replaced by a dangerous one. "To finish what your bastard brother interrupted."

"Oh yes…someone stopping me from raping my best friend would piss me off as well." Korimi growled hatefully at him.

Malcev chuckled and cupped her face. "You know how much I miss you Korimi? How much I long for your touch? How the fact that I can never have you drives me insane with lust?"

Korimi said nothing. Moving away from Malcev's hand would do more harm than good; besides, as much as she hated him for what he had done to her, there was still something inside of her that wanted to throw her arms around him and cry, begging for comfort from him. Just like the old days.

"Yuriy isn't here to protect you anymore Korimi…you're alone…like always…you are alone…and you will always be alone." Malcev smirked again. He had hit a sensitive spot in the young girl. Despite how she acted on the outside, he knew how insecure she was about her own weaknesses.

Korimi clamped her eyes shut, trying to will out his voice. She was so easy for him to control that is was ridiculous. It almost made him feel sorry for her…almost. What she did to him was far worse, and he was going to make her pay…one way or another, she was going to pay.

Before Korimi could react, Malcev had forced his lips onto hers; slipping his tongue passed her teeth. He knew she wouldn't struggle, she was too afraid of what he would do if she did, knowing it would do more harm than good.

'Someone help' She thought frantically, trying not to let the tears out that so desperately wanted to fall. 'Sirius.'

"Avertai Status!"

Malcev was thrown away from Korimi and landed on his back a few feet away from the frightened girl.

Remus, James, and Sirius all stood with their wands trained on Malcev, who was slowly getting up; Korimi slid down the stone wall and wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop the shaking.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sirius almost yelled, glaring at the silver haired man.

Remus looked down at the 19-year-old. For the first time in his life, he felt hate towards another person. He was grateful they got there in time; he didn't even want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't come outside to look for her.

Malcev chuckled, now standing on both feet. "It seems no matter where she is, she has a bodyguard." Before anyone could move, a blinding light surrounded him; when it faded Malcev was gone.

Sirius and James stared at the spot where Malcev previously stood. How did he do that? No one could apparate or disapparate within the grounds! In fact…apparating and disapparating never caused a bright light.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked.

"Malcev." Remus replied quietly, looking over to Korimi, who was still shivering.

"How…how you do you know—?"

"Is it really important James?" Remus said, keeping his voice even, remembering his friends knew nothing about Malcev, or Korimi's past.

James looked at him. "No…I guess not."

Sirius walked over to Korimi and stooped down next to her; he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. The shaking stopped and Korimi's body relaxed against his.

"Sssshhh" Sirius rubbed small circles on her back, feeling her body relax even more. His friends watched as he soothed her. She wasn't crying, just terribly shaken.

"Guys…" Sirius said quietly. "I think I'm going to take her to the common room."

His friends nodded as he pulled Korimi to her feet.

"C'mon Korimi…I'll take you back to the common room."

Korimi smiled at him sadly. "Heh…I'm so weak…I can't even look him in the eyes without feeling fear course through my veins." Her eyes were full of sadness and betrayal. Sirius wondered why he saw betrayal within her sapphire eyes. Could it have anything to do with the guy that was just there a few minutes ago?

"Don't say that Korimi…you're not weak," Sirius said quietly. The fact she thought herself weak broke his heart. How could someone cause her so much pain that she would think she was weak?

"I am…he's right…I'll always be alone…" Korimi's eyes were shining brighter than before as tears threatened to fall.

"You're not weak! If I thought you were weak then--!" Sirius cut himself short and shook his head. "You're not weak ok?" He grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the path. "C'mon, we're going back to the common room ok?" He looked at his friends, who were still standing on the path, looking at him and Korimi. "I'll see you guys later ok? Tell me how the rest of the dance goes."

When he walked into the Entrance Hall, he led Korimi up the stone steps and up to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't know what was going one, but he wanted to comfort Korimi in anyway possible if she was in pain.

"Shouldn't you be at the Ball mister?" The fat lady eyed him suspiciously when they reached the portal.

"Dragon Scales." Sirius replied, ignoring her.

The fat lady reluctantly opened the portal, muttering about how teenagers couldn't control their hormones.

When they entered the common room, Sirius sat on the couch with Korimi, allowing her to lean against him.

"Hey Korimi…" Sirius said softly after a few minutes. "Who...was he?"

Korimi sat up, breaking all contact with him. "Someone…" She looked into the fire. "Who knows me better than I know myself…" Looking away from the fire, she closed her eyes. "He was right…I'm alone…I always have been…and always will be…he's the only one that understands me…."

"How can someone that makes you feel like this possibly understand you?" Sirius asked more to himself than to her. Not like it mattered, she wasn't even listening.

"I love him…so much…even now…after all he's done…I would die for him…as a friend…a sister…not a lover…" Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was not going to look weaker than she already did in front of him.

Sirius hesitantly pulled into another hug, not knowing what else he could do. He couldn't tell her everything would be ok. Because if something went wrong, that would make him a liar, and that was the last thing he wanted to be.

"You're not weak…don't ever think that…because putting yourself down will make you weak…ok?"

Korimi smiled slightly and relaxed in his arms, enjoying the heat from his body. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged somewhere.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend**  
**_

Sirius sat with Korimi on the couch. They had been like that for about twenty minutes. Listening to the other's steady breathing. She said nothing and neither did he.

He was closer to her than anyone he ever knew. Even James. He felt like he could tell her anything. He cared for her so much and wanted to help her in any way he could. But how? She wouldn't let him far enough into her heart to trust or love him as much as he loved and trusted her.

_I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

"Lily…" James said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Hm?"

"I really love you…" He said sincerely, the love he had for her reflected in his eyes.

She looked up at him. She never saw his eyes this close. How could she not notice them before? The way the lit up when he saw her? How they sparkled mischievously when he and Sirius were together?

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces.  
_

'_Why does she make me feel like this? I want only for her to be happy. And I would do anything for her so she can be happy' _Sirius thought. He felt so complete with her around. He couldn't explain it. It was the strangest feeling he ever had.

Korimi began to move and got up from the couch. "Thanks Sirius." She said hoarsely, looking up at him gratefully.

Sirius smiled at her. But his smile faded. He loved her. Her sapphire blue eyes, her fearless attitude. Everything. Even how she distanced herself from others. And there was no way she would ever love him back.

_I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

Remus smiled softly as Vickie leaned her head against his chest. He felt so…complete…it was the strangest feeling he ever felt. He couldn't explain it. All he knew was that he could keep her in his arms forever and never let go. Nothing could ever go wrong with her around. Everything about her made him happy.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

James looked pleadingly into Lily's eyes. "Lily…I _know _you think I'm an arrogant prick that doesn't care about anyone but myself but… I really _do _care about you… I would do anything for you."

Lily looked at him. She was speechless. This wasn't the James Potter she despised since first year. He was… _'Someone I have grown to like…love even.' _She thought.

"Give me a chance…please?"

Lily stayed silent. How could she say no to him? He looked perfect in his dress robes with his messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes. "Ok." She said quietly.

James's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Lily smiled. "Mmhm."

A thousand angels dance around you

Remus couldn't believe he found someone as perfect as her. 

"I love you.' He whispered to her, pulling her closer to him. "I really do."

Vickie smiled into his chest and snuggled closer to him in response.

I am complete now that I found you 

Sirius got up from the couch as well. "Uh...Korimi…."

Korimi turned to look at him. "Hn?"

He hesitated before placing a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Korimi hadn't moved, and her expression hadn't changed. She simply looked at him.

' _What did I just do? I completely screwed up.'_ He thought. "S-sorry Korimi…" He said quietly.

Korimi shrugged before turning to walk up the girl's staircase. "Just to let you know Sirius…I'm not the best person to get involved with…set your sights on someone else…" She looked over her shoulder at him sadness filling her sapphire orbs. "Please…I don't want to hurt you." With that, she disappeared up the staircase leaving Sirius alone in the common room.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

The song faded away and James leaned down. He caught Lily in a soft kiss. It was simple. But it said more than any passionate kiss could. "I love you Lily…I really do."

Lily smiled up at him. "I think I love you too." She said quietly. He was perfect.

……----

Padfootlet: Please Review!


	15. Within the Black Cloud

Padfootlet: Well…since the family won't be here till Friday…I will update now…lol…

James: I'M FINALLY TOGETHER WITH LILY! –dances-

Sirius: ….I just…got turned down –in shock- how…HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!

Remus:….the apocalypse?

Sirius:…you think so?

Padfootlet/Remus: NO! And she/I doesn't/don't own anything!

………….------------

_"You should have died! Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!"_

_-Sirius Black_

……………….----------

Two days had passed since the Christmas Ball, and nothing had really changed between Sirius and Korimi, they seemed to come to a silent, mutual agreement not to mention anything about the little kiss.

There were only three days left until the holidays began, and teachers had pretty much given up all hope in trying to keep their students focused during class and allowed them to spend the class period doing whatever they pleased (with the exception of Ashford and McGonagall).

"Okay, since you all have suddenly acquired A.D.D these past two days…I thought that having a duel competition might keep your minds occupied for a white." The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said. He was by far, everyone's favorite teacher at Hogwarts; he wasn't strict, he was handsome, young, and seemed to know what he was talking about when it came to the subject he was teaching. His tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes made him most of the girls' secret crush. As for the boys, he was simply, cool.

The thought of a duel seemed to spark interest within the class, especially since it gave Gryffindors and Slytherins the chance to be allowed to hex each other. The professor cleared the center of the room and conjured blue mats so the duelers wouldn't get hurt if they hit the floor. Slytherins were on one side of the room and Gryffindors were on the other.

"Ok…rules are as follows…you begin _after _I say 3…you may use any hexes you would like as long as they do not endanger your opponents life and the spell is…of course…legal…no one from the sidelines are allowed to hex either one of the duelers obviously…and the loser will be determined by who loses their wand or if they are unable to move…understood?" He looked around the room to make sure everyone understood.

"Good…first pair…" He looked at his list. He knew he was going to regret having every pair being a Gryffindor versus a Slytherin, but he felt this would help with self- control on both sides.

"Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius got up from his seat, glaring death at Sirius, who simply sighed in a bored fashion and got up from his seat as well. They walked to the middle of the room and stood on opposite sides of the blue mat, facing each other.

"3…" Professor Zabini began. Sirius and Malfoy raised their wands, each aiming that the other's heart. "2…." He barely said "1," before the spells began to fly.

The class watched as Sirius and Malfoy dueled; it seemed as if the whole thing had been planned, because the other always seemed to know their opponents next attack. Finally, Sirius was able to disarm Malfoy and take victory for Gryffindor.

Sirius smirked and began to walk back to the sidelines, storing his wand back in his pocket, not aware that Malfoy had struggled to his feet and snatched up his wand, sending as spell at him.

Another spell shot from the sidelines, hitting Malfoy's own, causing a small explosion. "Are _all _Slytherins such sore losers or is it just you?" Korimi growled fiercely, pointing her wand at Lucius.

Malfoy glared at her and silently walked back to his seat.

Professor Zabini cleared his throat. "Right…well…10 points to Gryffindor…" He glared lightly out of the corner of his eyes at Malfoy. "And 10 from Slytherin for an unauthorized attack on another student."

The Slytherins cried out in protest. "WHAT! You can't do that!" One of them yelled.

"Quiet…unless you want10 more points off from your house."

The Slytherins fell silent and glared hatefully at him, muttering about favorites.

"Ok…well, since Korimi already has her wand out…next pair is her and Liz Smith." The professor said, ignoring the Slytherin students.

Korimi looked at the girl who was sitting on the opposite side of the room; the only Slytherin that hadn't cried out in protest. Something inside of Korimi told her that the duel was _not _going to end well, as she moved to the center of the room.

"Ready? 3…" The professor's voice faded as the world around Korimi and Liz blackened, so the only thing Korimi could see was her opponent.

_'Not this again,'_ Korimi growled inwardly.

"Aaaww…don't tell me you don't like my barrier?" Liz asked in a fake voice. "I thought you would want some privacy while we duel."

"What the _hell _–?" Korimi cut herself off. "Tasia?" She breathed. She _knew _the girl seemed familiar. She was in the Cathedral with her and Malcev! _'Well I guess that explains why I can pick up an signal from her.' _Korimi thought to herself.

Liz chuckle evilly. "I was wondering when you would finally figure it out."

Korimi growled. "Malcev sent you here to spy on me did he?"

"If you remember correctly Korimi…it was I who was here first…"

Korimi snorted. "Yeah because Malcev's father has spy's in just about every country in the world…you and your sorry excuse for a family were probably here because you heard I had run off when I was discovered at my last wizarding school in Moscow."

Liz smirked. "You know…I will _never _understand why Alex loves you so much Korimi…you are a weak half—" A powerful spell shot out from Korimi's wand, causing Liz to be blasted back.

"Shut up…" She growled. "Who are _you _of all people to call _me _weak? I have always been and _will _always been stronger than you…even with the scar on my back."

Liz smirked and got up. "Correction…I _used _to be weaker than you."

Black smoke wrapped around Korimi's body, making it so she was completely unable to move. The smoke made her lungs feel as if they were on fire, making it difficult for her to breath and sending her into violent coughing fits.

"Try and get out of _that_," Liz said evilly, her smirk more prominent.

Slowly, blackness began to cloud her vision, as the poison gas continued to invade her lungs, and weaken her body. _'Damn it…' _She thought, falling her knees. _'I can't fight it…what the hell should I do?'_ Korimi fought to stay conscious, concentrating on keep her vision from completely blackening. _'I hope this works.'_ She thought desperately.

A ball of black flames appeared in the palm of both her hands, absorbing the black smoke surrounding her body.

Liz's smirk quickly disappeared as her eyes widened in shock. Korimi wasn't supposed to be able to move! Let alone use her powers! What the hell was going on? That had been her strongest attack!

Slowly, Korimi got to her feet, panting heavily, and still coughing slightly. "Don't…_ever _make the mistake in thinking _you _could _ever _even come close to being stronger than me!" She stumbled over to Liz, who stood her ground, but Korimi could sense the fear coming from the other girl, the black flames increasing in size as Korimi advanced. "You _will_ regret _ever _crossing my path…" She threw the fire at the Slytherin, before following up with a head on attack, leaving Liz to decide between dodging the fire and letting her guard down or being hit by both attacks.

"You're not stupid Korimi…I'll give you that, but…" She put a barrier around her body and hurtled the fire back at Korimi. "You are _far _to reckless."

Korimi dodged her own attacks and sloppily landed away from Liz; the poison gas was still inside her lungs, making her movements slow and messy. She had to end this battle as soon as possible before the poison would finally take over. "I may be reckless, but…" she smirked at Liz, getting up from the ground. "At least my movements aren't predictable." She attacked again, sending a punch to Liz's stomach, but the girl dodged it easily.

"The poison is slowing down your body…there's no way you can beat me." Liz said, triumph clear in her voice.

"We'll see about that!" Korimi growled back, attacking again, but to prevail; Liz blocked or dodged all of her attacks with great ease.

"I'm getting bored…" She said. "So I'm going to put you out of your misery." She punched Korimi in the stomach and then followed up with a low kick to try and trip the weakened Korimi onto her back.

Korimi caught her foot before it made contact with her. "Like I said… I may be reckless, but at least my moves are predictable…unlike you…I know your every move before you even make it…" She tightened her hold on the girl's leg and through her a few feet away. "Now…what were you saying about putting me out of my misery? Because if I am not mistaken…I am still alive…"

Liz got up, wiping the blood from her lip, smirking evilly. "You think this is over do you?"

"I know it's over." Korimi growled back, black flames forming in the palms of her hands again and throwing it at the girl.

With no time to react, Liz was thrown back by the fire and crashed through what sounded like glass. The blackness around Korimi faded and she was back in her Defense class. Everyone stared at her; all they had seen was a thick black smoke surrounding Korimi and Liz. No one could get near the cloud, so there was no way to determine what it was, or what happened while the two were in the cloud.

The last thing Korimi saw was everyone diverting his or her attention from herself, and rushing towards the window, before she collapsed and blacked outl the poison finally taking over her body.

"Oh my god Valkov killed Liz!" A Slytherin girl shrieked, looking out the window.

Everyone except Sirius looked out the window to see Liz's broken body; they _were _very high up after all, _no _one would be able to survive a fall like that. However, what they saw was _far _from what they expected. Instead of lying on the ground dead, Liz was on her feet, brushing dust and dirt off her clothes as if falling out of a 6-story window was an every day occurrence. Everyone gaped and the girl that had yelled promptly fainted. How did she survive a fall like that!

"Korimi…" Sirius ignored the commotion going on around him and focused on the fallen girl. He shook her shoulder in attempt to wake her up. When it didn't work, he turned to the Professor, who was trying to regain control of his class. "Professor can I take Korimi back to the common room?"

Professor Zabini nodded, not really paying attention, his class was distracting him.

Sirius picked up the limp body and said, "goodbye" to his friends, telling them he would meet them in the common room later. _'How weird…she just collapsed after that cloud disappeared.'_ He reached the fat lady and gave the password, ignoring her reproachful look (she was still convinced Sirius and Korimi couldn't control their hormones), as she muttered something about unmoral teens. When he entered the common room, he debated whether or not he should lay her on the couch or take her up to his dorm, to let her sleep. Her dorm was obviously off limits, seeing as boy's couldn't go up the staircase without them turning into a large slide.

_'Well, the bed would be more comfortable, but shed probably freak I she woke up on a bed and not know how she got there.' _

Korimi coughed, her body shaking violently as more coughs erupted form her lungs. Without another thought on the subject, Sirius made his way up the boys staircase, figuring that it would be more comfortable for her t sleep on a bed rather than a couch; he would deal with her wake up when the time came.

Opening the door labeled "7th years," he walked in and over to his bed, that sat at the farthest end of the room, next to the window that looked out to the forbidden forest. Setting her on his four-poster bed, he pulled the heavy red covers over her small frame and looked at her face, that was contorted in pain.

_'What the hell is wrong with her? She was fine before she got caught up in that black cloud.'_

Sapphire eyes opened slightly, as the girl rolled over onto her side, to see him looking at her. Her eyes snapped open and she scrambled back. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, before calming down when she realized who it was. "Damn it Sirius, don't do that."

Sirius blinked. "Uh…sorry.."

He took a seat beside her on the edge of his bed. "You feeling ok? You look a little pale."

Korimi was shivering horribly, despite the fact she had a thick blanket covering her. Why was she so cold? Wait…why was she covered in a thick blanket? She looked around the room; three other beds were situated around the wall. She realized she was lying in a bed; guessing it was Sirius's she didn't make much of a fuss.

"I'm fine…" she insisted. Another wave of coughs attacked her lungs, this time more violent than before.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh huh…maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

Korimi growled. "Over my dead body."

She coughed again, blood now accompanying the harsh coughs, and landing on Sirius's bed.

"That's not good…" Sirius said urgently, moving closer, as Korimi continued to cough up blood. "Korimi you _really _should go to the hospital wing…"

Korimi shook her head, wiping the blood off her mouth with her sleeve. "No…I'll be fine." She croaked.

"You're coughing up blood!"

Korimi growled, before coughing up more blood. "There's nothing that, that old hag can do for me…" She said hoarsely. "Damn it Smith is going to pay for poisoning me like this."

"Poison?" Sirius looked at Korimi curiously, and slightly alarmed. She was poisoned? "Smith _poisoned _you? How!"

Korimi coughed again, now feeling slightly dizzy and light headed. "Wrapped…some…weird smoke around my body…I inhaled it…it must have been some poison gas or something…" She explained.

The dizziness, finally getting the better of her, she flopped down on her pillows and allowed her heavy eyelids to drift shut. All the coughing had made her completely exhausted. Not to mention, merely keeping conscious sucked out most of her energy. "Sorry about the blood Sirius…" She said tiredly.

Sirius gave her a soft smile and cleaned the blood off the covers with his wand. "Don't worry about it," he said quietly.

Korimi lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek.

Sirius fought the urge to blink. What on _earth _was she doing? This wasn't like her, she hated to be touched, and normally she wouldn't be touching someone else. It wasn't like he minded. Something about her touch comforted him.

Korimi gave him a small smile. "Thanks Sirius…" she said.

Sirius gave her a confused look. "For?"

"Funny…I don't know what for…" She took her hand from his face and allowed darkness to claim her once again.

………----------

Padfootlet: Ok…now…let's see if I can get another chapter up before Friday that way technically you all aren't missing next weeks update…lol

Sirius:…I always hated family reunions…

Padfootlet: yes well your family's idea of a family reunion is a death eater meeting with Voldemort…

Sirius:…True…anyway…REVIEW!


	16. The Holidays Begin

Padfootlet: it's amazing...my cousin isn't here anymore (the family is gone) and my writer's block miraculously disappears!

James: she wasn't _that _annoying

Padfootlet:….I had writers block and from last Friday until today….I have written a total of 3 pages in chapter 21…and that counts as annoying…

Sirius: she doesn't own it and it is too late to think of a creative disclaimer sooo…that was it –walks off-

------------…………----------

_"Books! And cleverness! There are so many more important things- friendship, and bravery…"_

_-Hermione Granger_

-------……----

Sirius groaned at sat up from the stone floor of his dorm, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's the most uncomfortable floor I have ever slept on," he muttered.

A light chuckle came from above him. "Maybe you shouldn't have given up your bed then."

Sirius grinned and looked up to see Korimi leaning over the side of the bed with a smirk on her face. Sirius had let her sleep in his bed the previous night (accompanied by many suspicious looks from Lily and her friends), not having the heart to wake her up and move her.

"Well you look like an angel when you sleep…" he joked. "I couldn't _bare _to wake you up."

Korimi rolled her eyes at him before yawning, and resting her head on the bed.

"So, are you feeling any better?"

Korimi shrugged and sat up, ignoring the dizzy sensations she was feeling, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I've felt better, but for the most part, yes," she half lied. True, she had no doubt felt better before, but she was taking all of her will power not to start coughing or pass out again.

"So sleeping beauty awakes," James said, grinning at Korimi from where he sat on his four-poster bed. "You fit to go to class today princess?"

Korimi glared playfully at him. "You're going to regret that princess comment, Potter."

"Oh really?" James said in a challenging voice, raising an eyebrow. "You'll have to get out of bed first," he laughed.

Korimi smirked. "Clearly, you underestimate me." She got up from the bed, but the dizziness was stronger than her want to maul James; she ended up passing out again, only missing the ground because of Sirius grabbing a hold of her.

"I have a feeling she won't be going to class today," Remus said, as Sirius placed the girl back on his bed, and pulled the covers over her still form.

"It's weird…" Sirius said, touching her forehead to check for fever. "She doesn't have a fever. And she stopped coughing…I wonder why she passed out like that…"

"The poison might still be in affect…" Remus said, adjusting his tie. "Besides…I heard her coughing all night…she was holding it back when you all woke up."

Sirius blinked, and before he knew it, Korimi began coughing violently again, causing her to awaken and sit up, once again, coughing up blood.

"Damn…" Korimi coughed up more blood. "I should (cough) be healthy by now…what the hell kind of poison—?"

"I think you should stay in bed today Korimi," Remus came over with a glass of water, and handed it to her. "We'll tell McGonagall that you won't be in classes today and are too sick to even go to the hospital wing, ok?"

Korimi coughed up more blood in response, making Sirius even more worried for her. "I'm fine," she croaked, trying to sit up from the bed, but the dizziness was still too strong. "Ok, maybe I'll stay here."

Remus gave a small smile. "Drink the water…I put a little bit pepper up potion in it…so hopefully you'll get better faster," he said. "I think giving you plain pepper up potion will just make you cough up more blood because of the hotness…"

Korimi sighed, and took a sip of the drink "Oh, yum," she said sarcastically, pulling a face.

Sirius dressed, and the four boys left for breakfast, assuring Korimi they would bring her some pumpkin juice and toast.

-------…….-----

That night at dinner, after bewitching a jug of pumpkin juice to fall on Snape's head, Sirius, Remus, and James were going to take some food up for Korimi; before they could, she showed up, and sat next to Sirius, with her hair thrown up messily and her clothes wrinkled from sleeping I them the previous night as well as all day.

"You feeling better?" Sirius asked, noticing she wasn't coughing.

"Not really…" Korimi replied, taking a piece of bread from the table and buttering it. "Unless you count feeling like the walking dead as ok," she took a bit of her bread.

"At least you've stopped coughing," Remus said.

"Hn…" Korimi finished off her bread and took the sketchbook that had been resting in her lap, and set it on the table. Opening it, she pulled out a pencil she had bought at a muggle shop, and flipped to a blank page.

"I didn't know you could draw," James commented, looking over to see Korimi staring at the blank page, trying to figure out what she wanted to draw.

"I can't," Korimi said, looking up from her work and grinning slightly. "I'm attempting to draw, there's a difference."

Without warning, Sirius grabbed the sketchbook. "Mind if I take a look?" He laughed, holding the book out of Korimi's reach, causing the girl to growl. She already felt like crap, messing with her mind was _not _a smart thing to do, but did Sirius care? Not a chance. Lunging for the book, she practically landed in Sirius's lap.

"Sirius!" She growled again. Only this time, there was a hint of a whine, as she continued her vain attempt at snatching back her sacred sketchbook.

"Aaw, c'mon Korimi, just a peak?" Sirius asked, still laughing.

"Over my dead body!" Korimi growled back, lunging for the book again.

Sirius grabbed her with his free hand and brought her hands behind her back, holding both her wrists with his hand to make sure was stayed in his lap and couldn't move. Setting the book on the table in front of him, he opened it and began flipping through the pages.

"Can I at least get off your lap?" Korimi snarled. "People are staring." She was right. People were looking at the odd couple, and began to mutter about Korimi flirting with Sirius. Some were saying how cute they were together; others were saying Korimi didn't stand a chance with her 'bad ass' attitude.

Sirius grinned. "Nope…not till I'm gone." He flipped another page and saw a girl holding a sword, before flipping to another page. "This isn't too bad Korimi."

Korimi stayed silent, sulking slightly, as her so-called friends were laughing at her; her splitting headache wasn't helping much either.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Korimi," James laughed, earning him a glare from the embarrassed girl.

"Is that a blush I see Korimi?" Vickie teased, joining in.

"When I'm free and able to stand without getting dizzy all of you are dead," Korimi muttered, another wave of dizziness hitting her, making her slump against Sirius's chest.

Noticing the sudden weight, Sirius looked down worriedly. "Hey, Korimi, you ok?"

"Yeah…" she said, sounding tired. "Just…dizzy…"

Getting up, Sirius helped Korimi stand. "Uh…Lily…somebody…can you help me with her? I kinda want my bed tonight."

"I'm fine…" Korimi trailed off as she passed out, making Sirius stumble slightly from the weight gain. How many times has she passed out in the passed 2 days? It seemed like every time she insisted she was ok, she passed out. This thought made Sirius mentally shake his head at the redundant theme.

"I'll help…" Vickie volunteered, getting up from the table and grabbing Korimi's sketchbook, so she could take it back to the dorm.

Vickie and Sirius were about to walk back to the common room when James stopped them

"Hey, Vickie, when Korimi wakes up, can you ask her something for me?" He asked.

"Uh…sure," Vickie said, turning to face James.

"Ask her if she wants to stay at my house for the holidays…my parents already said it was ok."

"No problem."

Once Sirius and Vickie were gone, James and the others began to talk.

"Korimi looked awful," Ani said, stating the obvious. "She needs to go to the hospital."

Remus gave a slight smile. "She's too stubborn for that…no, she wants to get through this on her own with no help from anyone…that's just how she is."

"Stupid if you ask me," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, maybe…but Korimi's pride is the thing she holds highest…" Remus said.

James nodded in agreement. As unfriendly as Korimi was, it was impossible to dislike or disrespect her, or her decisions. No, they had to respect that Korimi wanted to battle what she was going through on her own; that was part of being her friend.

------………-----

"Unless you want your wand shoved own your throat, James, I would suggest you put it away," Korimi said calmly, not even opening her eyes.

It was Saturday, and they were on the train home from Hogwarts. Korimi had finally seemed to recover from the poison the previous day, and was acting her usual 'sod off' self. She was resting her back on the window, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed; still slightly tired from her recent recovery.

Her, James, Sirius, and Lily were sharing a compartment, while Remus, Vickie, Wormtail, and Ani shared the one next to the, seeing as one compartment could only fit 4 people comfortably.

James grudgingly put his wand back in his pocket and sunk into his seat. "How did she know I was going to do anything?" He muttered under his breath. He was going to douse Korimi in water, because he was bored and needed something to do.

Korimi opened one eyes and looked calmly at him. "I could hear you, James…" she said.

James pouted. By now, they had all become somewhat accustomed to Korimi's less-than-normal senses.

"Anyway…" Korimi sat up straighter and yawned. She had barely slept the night before, due to the dreams that kept returning, becoming worse each time. "How much longer?"

Lily looked out the window, then at her watch. "I think only a few more hours…"

Korimi sighed. _Only _a few hours? She slumped in her seat next to Sirius. What was she supposed to do? She was thoroughly impatient, not to mention she could _barely _sit still for even an hour.

Eventually, Lily dozed off on James's shoulder, while Korimi and Sirius were playing a muggle card game called 'Speed' with a deck of exploding snap. Needless to say, they quit after the deck singed Korimi's hair (it was actually loose for once); the rest of the train ride was spent planning pranks on the Slytherins and eating snacks from the food cart.

At long last, they reached Platform 9 ¾, and the students began to file out of the train, eager for the holidays to officially start. Sirius and the others met up with Remus, Vickie, Ani, and Peter, before they began looking for their parents. After bidding goodbye to Remus, Vickie, Peter, and Ani, Korimi heard a man yelling for Sirius and James.

"James! Over here son! Sirius! Hey you dolts!" A man yelled over the crowed, a large smile plastered on his face.

James and Sirius looked around for the origin of the familiar voice, and found a man with messy, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes identical to James's own hazel orbs.

They weave their way through the thinning crowd.

"Who are you calling a dolt Jack?" Sirius laughed, once they reached the man, who was standing next to a petite woman, with pretty, thick black hair that reached her mid back.

The man grinned; Lily couldn't help but notice how James and his father had identical grins.

"Hello, dears," the petit woman said, hugging both James and Sirius, as the man looked at Korimi and did a double-take, before shaking his head, and grinning at the two boys. "You didn't cause _too _much trouble, did you?" The woman asked, giving James and Sirius a slightly accusing look.

"Course not, mum!" James grinned.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Mr. Potter asked, looking at Lily, who looked a bit shy, and Korimi, who was acting more closed off and defensive than normal.

"Oh…this is, er…Lily…my girlfriend," James said.

Lily blushed lightly. "Hello, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said quietly.

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at the girl. "No need to be nervous dear…call me Karen."

"Nice to me you...er…Karen..."

It felt weird to call an adult by her first name.

Mr. Potter greeted Lily as well, before turning to Korimi and Sirius. "And this must be Korimi?" Something flickered in his eyes when he mentioned her name, but no one noticed except Korimi, making her even more suspicious of the man.

"Yeah, she's the one I told you would be staying with us this Christmas," James said, breaking the tension between Korimi and his father.

"I've got to be going, mum will be wondering where I am," Lily said.

"I'll see you at the Christmas party, right?" James asked.

Lily smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

James kissed her back. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too." With one last wave, Lily disapparated with a small 'pop'.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get home then," Mr. Potter said, before disapparating as well.

James turned to Korimi. "I live at 13597 Griffen Drive, ok?"

"Hn."

Assuming that meant she understood, James disapparated after his mother and father.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, looking at Korimi.

"Hn." Came the same answer as before. Without a word, she disapparated, sending a small smile to him before she disappeared.

Sirius grinned to himself before disapparating as well.

Once at the house, Mrs. Potter told James to show Korimi to her room, and that dinner would be at 7, as always.

"Your room is next to Sirius's…and you have to share a bathroom with him…seeing as it connects the two rooms…" James explained, walking down the hall. His house was huge, but nothing Korimi wasn't used to. Malcev's house, as well as her own her just as big.

"Hn."

Opening the door, James walked into the room, with Sirius and Korimi following close behind me.

Needless to say, the room wasn't very impressive. There was absolutely no color in the room; _everything _was done in white, from the covers on the bed, to the white wood, as well as the carpet and walls.

"It's very…white…" Korimi commented, not knowing what else to say.

"The room needs a little time matching you to the right colors," James explained with a grin. The one thing in his house that he loved was that each room was unique, according to whoever resided in it.

Korimi gave him a strange look, matching her to the right colors?

A moment later, the room began to slowly change around her. The white wood of the bed and dressers changed to a dark oak wood, as the walls changed to a dark, blood red. The covers on the bed changed to bright red, silk sheets, with a black comforter, and a mound of black and red pillows at the head of the bed.

Korimi watched as the white carpet beneath her feet turned black, with a large, bright red rug in the middle of the room. "Awesome," she breathed in a barely audible voice.

"Isn't it?" Sirius grinned, also impressed by the room. His own room was done in red, blue, and silver. "All the bedrooms are like this…and now that it knows your personality…this is officially your room whenever you stay here…it'll only change back to white if you tell it to."

Korimi looked around the black and red room. She loved t. "Thanks James," she smiled at him. "It's awesome."

James grinned. "Don't thank me…thank the room, he laughed.

---------………..------

Padfootlet: -falls over- I…am so…TIRED!

Sirius:…so she's off to bed!

Padfootlet: and so are you –drags Sirius to room- WE are going to bed… REMEMBER TO REVIEW! And if there are spelling errors plz forgive me..it is late and I am tired so I didn't read through and get my spelling errors like I usually do...


	17. Shopping and Talks

Padfootlet: (stabs Snape for reasons that only people that have read all the way through HBP know about)

Sirius:…awesome…(kicks Snape's dead body) that felt good

Remus:…she doesn't own anything….but would like to say that she loved the 6th book except for a certain event that happened

Padfootlet: but I would like to say that I have new appreciation for Draco (huggles Draco)

-----------…………..----------

_"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."_

_-Harry Potter_

----------………..----------

"It's 11 James, are you sure we shouldn't wake up Korimi?" Mrs. Potter asked. She and Mr. Potter had the day off work that day, so they could go Christmas shopping at the last minute for Sirius and Korimi.

"Yes, mum," James said, as he polished his broom at the kitchen bar. "Trust me…she's _not _the best person to be around in the mornings…if someone wakes her up she's in a foul mood all day."

Mr. Potter chuckled under his breath, muttering something like, "she's just like Melissa."

"James…" Mrs. Potter said, looking somewhat thoughtful. "Do you know of anything Korimi would like for Christmas?"

James ran his hand through his hair and looked out the kitchen window. "You know, mum…that's a good question…I have no idea what to get her, myself."

Mrs. Potter continued to look thoughtful as she made a few plates fly into one of the cabinets above the counter. "I suppose I could get her some nice jewelry, all girls like jewelry."

Sirius and James exchanged amused grins, before Sirius replied. "Actually…Korimi isn't…really what you would call _normal_, Karen," he said. "If you get her some jewelry it'll most likely end up in the rubbish bin as soon as you turn your back…"

"Or it'll just end up in the bottom of her trunk…never to be seen again," James supplied.

Sirius grinned and shrugged. "A nice violent weapon might make her happy," he joked. "God knows she hates half of the population of Hogwarts…especially the girls…"

Mrs. Potter gave an amused laugh, and stored her wand back in her pocket. "You seem to know her pretty well, Sirius."

James finished polishing his Comet 260 and smirked, glancing in Sirius's direction. "That's because Sirius has a little crush on—OW! What was that for you jerk!" He yelled, glaring at Sirius, who had thrown his knife at him.

Sirius smirked and tilted his chair, so it rested on the two back legs. "Being a prat," he said simply.

James was about to chuck the knife back at him, but Mrs. Potter grabbed it out of his hand and tossed it in the sink to be washed. "I guess I'll just walk around Diagon Alley and—Oh for goodness sake can't you two _ever _behave for more than a minute?" She sounded exasperated as James dumped his half finished plate of eggs on Sirius's head, and Sirius retaliated by pouring maple syrup on top of James's head.

"That's enough boys," Mr. Potter used his wand to levitate the jar of honey out of James's hand, without even looking up from the _Daily Prophet_. "Why don't you go wake Korimi up and then whenever you're ready meet your mother and I at The Leakey Cauldron for lunch?" He suggested, as he caught the jar of honey.

James and Sirius looked at each other, both a mess from their little food fight.

"Can we use any means necessary to wake her up father?" James asked in a suspiciously sweet voice, giving his father his most convincing grin.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged a look, before Mr. Potter shrugged. "It's your funeral…just don't make a—" James flew past him, grabbing the jar of honey as he did so, and rushing up the stairs with Sirius right behind him. "—Mess…" He finished unnecessarily.

"You realize we are probably shortening our lives by about 60 years by doing this, don't you?" Sirius said as they crept into Korimi's room. Despite that fact, he was still grinning madly. They had yet to play a prank on Korimi, they were treading on _very _thin ice, and they knew it, but that didn't stop them from wanting to prank the one person that for some reason always knew what they were up to before they did it.

"Yes…but it'll be priceless," James replied. It was a good thing Korimi was such a deep sleeper. Honestly, a Death Eater attack could happen, and all the fighting could happen in her room, and the girl would just sleep on like the freaking dead!

Silently counting to three once they were near her bed, James ripped off the covers, and anxiously looked to see if Korimi woke up. _'Yeah…defiantly a good thing she sleeps like the dead,'_ he thought to himself

Exchanging a glance with Sirius, James unscrewed the jar of honey, before pouring it all over the sleeping girl. Unfortunately for him, he only got her hair; as soon as the cold, sticky substance touched her skin, Korimi leapt up and pinned James to the bed, her dagger about a centimeter from his throat.

"Korimi…it's me! James! Prongs!" He said nervously holding his hands up in self-defense.

The sapphire eyes, which had turned nearly black, lightened to their normal bright and shimmering blue, as Korimi removed the dagger from James's throat and got off him.

"What the _hell _do you think you were doing!" She asked, sounding positively furious. James was glad she had put away the dagger before she had started to yell at him. He knew Korimi was his friend, but he didn't want to underestimate her when she was angry. Korimi held up a lock of her hair and ran her hand down it, squeezing the honey into the palm of her hand "Potter…" she growled, making James tremble slightly in fear.

_'Shit she's going to kill me isn't she?" _He thought desperately. "Y-yea?" He managed to choke out.

"You might want to run…" She said through clenched teeth, before glaring at him. "NOW!"

Getting up as fast as possible, he backed out of the room before slamming the door behind him, and going into the safety of his bathroom, so he could get the syrup out of his _own _hair.

Once he was gone, Korimi used the scourgifying charm to clean off the honey, before she turned to Sirius, who looked positively guilty, not to mention he was the only one she had seen that morning without something sticky in _his _precious hair. A wicked thought came to mind, as the jar of honey James had dropped; _somehow _made it's way into her possession.

Sirius's eyes widened when he realized what she was thinking. Unfortunately, due to her small frame, she was faster than him, so, in the end, she ended up sitting on his stomach, and he ended up with honey covered hair.

Korimi grinned maliciously down at him. "Now…what have we learned about waking me up in a rude manner?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Never do it again?" The fact that the girl he had been wanting to kiss senseless since that night he had found her in the Room of Requirement, was sitting on his stomach made it a bit hard for him to not only breath because of the weight, but also, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but how all he had to do was sit up and he would have her in a kiss.

Korimi smiled happily. "Good dog, would you like a treat?" She teased, her sapphire eyes shining humorously down at him.

"Sure…you could either lick the honey off my face…" he grinned at the disgusted face she had made. "Or…" he continued, though the thought of her licking the honey off of him was quite a pleasant fantasy. "You could get off me so I can clean myself up." Personally, he liked the first option but he knew Korimi would never go for it.

"I think I will go for door number two," Korimi said, getting off him and standing up, putting the jar of honey on her bedside table.

Sirius grinned, and stood up, cleaning his own hair with the scourgifying charm. "Why? You don't like the taste of honey?" He joked.

Korimi rolled her eyes, as she bent over her trunk and pulled out a red pair of the nylon lined jogging pants, and a black shirt with a Japanese symbol on the back that was written in red. "I like honey…but I doubt the hint of 'Sirius' would make it taste better," she replied. "Now…if you would be so kind…I would like to get dressed, and I can't very well do that with you here."

"Sure you could," Sirius grinned, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Out!" She said loudly, hiding a smile; but Sirius say the corner of her mouth twitch up before he walked out of her room laughing.

------…………----------

"Morning, Korimi!" James chirped happily, once Korimi entered the kitchen, pulling on her usual black scarf.

"Die."

James's grin never faltered, even though Korimi was giving him one of her most deadly glares. "Is that any way to talk to your friend?"

"Yes."

James could tell that today wasn't going to be very pleasant. "Well…we've got last minute shopping to do and we're meeting my parents for lunch, so we better get going," he hopped of the counter he was sitting on, before disapparating.

Sighing, Sirius disapparated as well, with Korimi following grudgingly behind him, a scowl clear on her features.

Once they were in Diagon Alley, they split up. James needed to get Korimi her present, so he went off into one shop, and Sirius and Korimi walked off down the crowded street.

"So, do you know what you're getting anyone for Christmas?" Sirius asked conversationally, as they walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"I've got James's present all figured out," Korimi replied, looking longingly at a pair of brown dragon hide gloves specially made for chasers. "I was thinking of a book on Defensive Theories for Remus…other than that…" she shrugged. "…I have no idea."

Sirius was looking at some Irish team robes: James had said something about wanting some; he also said he needed a new broomstick cleaning kit. _'I'll just get him the kit…'_ He thought. He didn't have too much money after being thrown out of the house. The only money he had was the money he had inherited from his Uncle, and most of that was going into the things he needed after Hogwarts. _'I can't wait till my mother finally croaks,'_ He thought bitterly. Once she was dead, he inherited all of the gold in family vault seeing as he was the oldest heir.

"Well, I can't help you with the girls' presents. This will be the first year I actually have to get them something."

Korimi sighed. She always hated Christmas shopping, even when she only had to shop for her brother and Malcev she had despised it. "Great…well I know something Ani wants, I over heard her talking about wanting a charm bracelet. I'll get her that with a few charms."

They left the Quidditch shop, and bought Remus, Vickie, Peter, and Ani's presents, before meeting James and his parents for lunch. Afterwards, they went back to the Potter home and dropped off their spendings, before James and Sirius both left once again, so Sirius could get Korimi's present, leaving Korimi to curl up by the fire in the two story library in the Potter mansion. The book she was engrossed in was surprisingly, about muggle serial killers; she had no idea what made her so interesting in such a morbid subject, but the psych of a serial killer had always intrigued her.

"You know…I don't even know why that book is in here, or when we bought it…" Mr. Potter came into the library and sat down on the armchair that was closest to the couch Korimi was lying on.

Korimi simply glanced up from her book, showing that she acknowledged his presence, but had no idea why he was there.

"You know Korimi…" Mr. Potter continued, leaning his elbows on his knees. "When I first saw you on the platform at the station, I thought I was hallucinating…I couldn't believe my eyes."

Korimi fixed him with a glare. What the _hell _was he on about?

"I suppose you don't remember me," he sighed.

"I don't see how you can remember someone you never met until a few days ago,' Korimi said, a cold tone creeping into her voice, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've grown up so much since they last time I saw you," Mr. Potter said quietly, seemingly to himself more than anything. "How's your brother?" He asked, looking up, finding her more interesting than the floor.

Standing up quickly, Korimi intensified her glare in warning. "I don't know _what _you are talking about Mr. Potter but—"

"No…I suppose you don't," Mr. Potter sighed again. "Then again I may have rushed a bit." He sat back in the chair, resting his back on the over stuffed cushion. "My apologies, please allow me to explain," he said.

Korimi kept her glare fixed on him, but she sat down anyway. _'Oh…I am simply dying to here what this guy has got to say,'_ Korimi growled to herself sarcastically.

"You see…your mother…Melissa Thompson and I were friends back when we went to Hogwarts," he kept a close eye on Korimi's reaction: from what he could see, she remained completely impassive, but she answered all the same, a cold bite in her voice. Clearly, she had not believed a word he had said.

"Impossible," Korimi growled, closing her eyes and sitting back in the couch. "My mother lived in Russia her entire life…her parents were British, sure...but they moved to Russia once they got married."

"And they moved back to England when she was 11…just the right age for her to go to Hogwarts…" Mr. Potter gave a small smile. "And I assure you that was no accident…the Thompsons knew Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in Europe, especially with Dumbledore there."

Korimi continued to glare suspiciously at him, but he continued anyway.

"She moved back to Russia when--"

"If she moved back to Russia then how do you know I am her daughter?" Korimi shot at him.

"We kept in touch Korimi…" Mr. Potter gave a small laugh. "You don't think a few thousand miles could keep two friends from communicating with one another, do you? And I saw you when you were only around 2. I could never forget those eyes," He nodded his head towards her, looking straight into the sapphire orbs he was talking about.

Korimi said nothing; she just looked at him, trying to decide whether he was full of it, or if he was telling the truth. _'Seems like a pretty stupid thing to lie about if you ask me,'_ A voice, sounding strangely like Remus, said in the back of her head. With that thought in mind, as well as a certain instinct, Korimi decided to trust him. She wondered if…

"What about my father?" She made no move to hide the resentment from her voice.

Mr. Potter's eyes seemed to darken at the mention of her father; apparently he wasn't too fond of him either. _'No surprise there,' _Korimi thought bitterly. Who _would_ like her father? After what he had done?

"Yes, I knew Keiba…he was your mother's life…and in the beginning…she was his…" Mr. Potter sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, your father was also highly ambitious and power hungry. And your mother—"

"Was no better…" Korimi growled, glaring into the fire. "I remember my parents perfectly. I remember hating what I was because I was teased in school. I remember, her never being home, and him treating me like his little bed warmer. Him…selling my brothers body to wealthy businessmen."

Mr. Potter made no move to stop her. He had no idea her life with Keiba had been so horrible. True, he knew the children were neglected a great deal, because Keiba was always away or when he was home never paid much attention to them (and if it was attention it wasn't positive). He knew Melissa was working hard so she could keep the wealth that they had, thinking that the more money the family had the happier they would be.

"I remember…my mother crying when she saw bruises all over my brother's body, as well as my own when she returned from a business trip." Her eyes hardened. "The one thing…I don't remember…is ever being held lovingly. My mother would heal up the wounds, kiss my forehead, and then rush off to her study to work some more. My father never held me lovingly," she gave a bitter smile. "Lustfully you could say…but I doubt I ever heard the word love until…" she trailed off. "Never mind."

"Forgive me for saying this…but that is why I was so shocked to see you on the platform," Mr. Potter finally spoke. "I knew you were being terribly neglected, but of course I couldn't do anything about it…and once your brothers letter stopped—"

"You're in touch with Yuriy?" Korimi's head suddenly snapped towards Mr. Potter.

"Well, I was…"

Korimi sighed disappointingly. She hadn't spoken to Yuriy since she left Russia, every night she wondered what he was doing, or of he was even still alive. Surely Malcev's father must have been furious when his son's toy had left Russia and the Cathedral behind. "So tell me…" she changed the subject. "If you knew my father…you know what I am then?"

Mr. Potter nodded and stood up, straightening his pants and shirt. "Yes, I do…" he replied. "I just thought I would come in here and tell you that I knew your mother…I thought it fair for you to know…keeping secrets I have discovered, never turns out well in the end." He gave Korimi a significant look when he said the last part, before he left the library, leaving Korimi to think.

-----…….-------

Padfootlet: I know…it's a tad late…but I was last all week and busy Friday…and yesterday …well… I was busy reading ALL day…and by the time I finished it was 1 am…and I was stripped of the privilege to scream out very…colorful…words….

Sirius: Stop babbling…

Padfootlet: Oh right…gomen nasai (very sorry) everyone…please review!


	18. Denial

Padfootlet: Here's this week's update! YAY!

Sirius:…it's awfully short…

Remus: hm…you're right

Padfootlet: shut up…and do the disclaimer

Remus: (roles eyes) no need to be bossy…she doesn't own a thing…

--------……….---------

_"I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick."  
- Professor Flitwick_

---……..------

The day before Christmas Eve, Remus and Peter came to the Potter mansion, while Korimi had been dragged around muggle London and Diagon Alley with Lily, Ani, and Vickie, all of whom were having _way _too much fun trying to "help" Korimi find a present for Sirius.

"I think it's so sweet how you're putting so much thought into his present Korimi!" Vickie said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

_ 'Note to self: Never offer to buy her coffee from Starbucks again,'_ Korimi thought to herself with a slight groan.

------……------

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, as he stared open mouthed at the dagger on Sirius's bed. "It's so cool!"

Remus rolled his eyes but grinned in spite of himself. "Just what she needs…_another _weapon."

"She's only got one dagger," Sirius said, sheathing the dagger and putting it back in the box.

"She's got a katana and a double kodachi," Remus said, somewhat amused. "Or have you forgotten how she nearly took off your head when you and James interrupted her training session in the Room of Requirement because you were hiding from Filch?"

Sirius and James both shuddered at the memory. That had not been a happy moment; it had been only a few days after Sirius had shown her the room, and it also had been the day when James and Sirius realized it was not smart to interrupt Korimi while she was training.

"No, I haven't forgotten…" Sirius said. "But…it was only 200 pounds in muggle money…who would pass up that chance? The guy was clearly an idiot or something because this is the only dagger like this in the world…there's only one other like it, and it disappeared years ago."

The group walked out of the room and downstairs to grab something to eat.

"You must really love her mate," James said, casting a sidelong glance at Sirius, who smiled softly at the ground.

"Yeah, I do," he said quietly.

His friends looked at him, clearly not expecting that response.

"Ack! I mean…" he struggled to find something, _anything _to say, but the damage had already been done. Sighing, he said: "Ok, so sue me…I can't help it ok?"

James shrugged. "I'm fine with it mate…just make sure not to chase her off," he joked.

------……----

"Yeah," Lily agreed with Vickie, grinning at Korimi. "What's up with--?"

"Why do you care about my personal life so much?" Korimi growled, her temper slowly rising.

"Because…" Ani rolled her eyes, as she shifted through a rack full of shirts. "It's _painfully _obvious he likes you."

Korimi glared at her from where she leaned against a nearby shelf. "And you care because you hate his guts? Forgive me if that doesn't make sense."

Ani shook her head and rolled her eyes again, but kept her mouth shut all the same.

After what seemed like forever, Korimi was finally saved from the hellhole known as the mall, and returned to the Potter mansion with Sirius's present.

"Hello, Korimi," Mrs. Potter smiled as Korimi walked in the house after apparating on the porch. "You're just in time for dinner…I was just about to get the boys…."

"Hn." Korimi had been slightly more distant with both Mr. and Mrs. Potter, now that she knew they met her parents before; she wondered vaguely if her and James had ever met in the past. Mentally shaking her head, she walked upstairs to put away Sirius's present in her room. _'Don't be ridiculous,'_ She told herself. _'He has no idea what you are…'_ She put the present in her closet before walking out of her room, shutting the door behind her. _'And I am going to keep it that way for as long as possible.'_

She walked down the hall to James's room, and raised her hand to knock, when she heard Sirius and James talking. _'Remus and Pettigrew must have left.'_

"Prongs…_how _can I _love _her? I mean…yea…I like her…I'm attracted to her for some unknown reason…but first of all…I haven't known her that long…and second of all, there is no way in _hell _she's in _any _way attracted to me," she heard Sirius say, sounding somewhat exasperated.

Who was he talking about? She wondered. It couldn't have been her. It was probably someone else. _'What do I care? Not my business…'_ she told herself firmly

Without even thinking, she opened the door, not bothering with knocking any more.

James's room looked exactly like hers only it was done in blue, white, and black, with Quidditch posters covering every inch of the bright blue walls. Sirius was sitting on the bed opposite of a wizard chessboard, watching as his knight pummeled one of James's pawns.

"Hey, Korimi…" James said with a slight smile.

"Hn…"

She walked over and sat on the bed next to Sirius. "Yeah…it was the shopping trip from hell," she muttered.

Sirius laughed, turning his attention from the chessboard, he ruffled her hair so it stuck up in all directions. "You think every shopping trip is from hell…" he pointed out, dodging the swipe from Korimi's fist.

"Maybe…" she said, catching him in a headlock. "It's because every shopping trip _is _from hell."

James laughed as Sirius attempted to escape the headlock in vain. Korimi was surprisingly strong for a girl her size: only standing about 5'2, maybe 5'3.

A knock came from the doorway, making Korimi and Sirius cease their wrestling match. "Master, dinner is ready," the house elf bowed so low that it's crooked; twig-like nose nearly touched the ground

James sighed. "Sam, _how _many times must I tell you to call me James?" He really hated being called 'master' all the time.

Sam bowed low once again. "My apologies Master, but it is only proper for a house elf to show respect to his master or mistress."

James sighed again, and got off the bed. "We'll be down in a second." Sometimes it was no use arguing with a house elf.

---------…….---------

Padfootlet: sorry for the shortness…I think this will be the shortest chapter but I'm not sure…but I thought it would be a good filler…plus the holiday chaps are going to have a lighter air to them due to the fic getting a bit darker once they return…

James: Review!


	19. Ai Shiteru

Padfootlet: This is the event you have all been waiting for! But I will not tell you what it is..ENJOY!

Sirius: I am going to like this chapter…

Padfootlet:….yes…I know…

Remus:…you're gonna spoil it you know that? Don't forget that you don't own anything too…

Padfootlet:…yea thanks for the reminder (glare)

-------………-------

"_Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world"_

_-Professor McGonagall_

---------………---------

Sirius walked back to his room after he and James _finally _got the charm for Lily's present perfect. _'Honestly, it's only a necklace,' _he thought somewhat exasperated. Walking passed Korimi's room, he heard soft whimpers coming from inside.

_'What the--?' _

He stopped next to the door and peeked through a small open gap. The lump under the blankets was tossing and turning under the covers, emitting small whimpers every so often. "Korimi?" Sirius opened the door further and stepped in.

_'Is she having a bad dream or something?' _He thought to himself, looking at the figure in the bed. She looked so vulnerable; it unnerved him slightly to see Korimi looking like she did: weak and helpless. He was used to the Korimi that always held a powerful even fearless aura around her. _'Well, fearless whenever she doesn't have to deal with spiders,'_ he thought amusedly. He walked over to Korimi's bed to see if he could wake her up from whatever nightmares she was having

_'Whatever it is it must be pretty bad if she's this close to tears,' _

"Korimi." He whispered, touching her shoulder to shake her awake. The girl lashed out, punching him painfully in the arm but he ignored it.

She looked up at him, fear reflecting through her sapphire eyes, as the tears she was holding back earlier began to make their way down her face. "H-he wouldn't…stop…" she tried desperately to hold back the sobs, as she looked down at the silk red sheets. "I asked…_begged…_threw away all the pride I ever had…just so he would leave me alone…but he kept going…." She gave a strangle choke as the sobs finally came, and more tears flowed down her face and onto the silk sheets.

Sirius didn't know how or when it happened, but he soon found himself with his arms around the girl he loved so much. As soon as his skin touched hers, Korimi's sobs stopped, and so did the tears, as he body relaxed against his. She wrapped her arms around him, taking in his scent, the smell of him immediately calming her completely.

'_He smells like Yuriy,' _she thought, taking in the wintery, even slightly spicy smell.

"Sirius…" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Hm?" he rubbed small circles on her back, making her eyelids heavy and her head fuzzy as sleep threatened to claim her once more.

"My dream…" she said softly. "It was about that friend I told you about…"

"The one that died?" He questioned, loosening his hold on Korimi so he could look at her.

She nodded. "Yea…he didn't die…I just erased him from my life." She gave a wry smile. "Well…at least he was gone from my life until the Christmas Ball…"

Sirius blinked. "Wait…that guy with silver hair was your friend you were talking about?"

Korimi sighed, still not able to look him in the eyes. "Yeah…he…" another tear threatened to spill, so Sirius drew her closer once again. "He betrayed me…tried…" the tear made it's way down her cheek, landing on Sirius's shirt. "Asked…me to marry him…I was 15…he was 17…said…he loved me…I told him I couldn't marry him…" she scowled. "He lost it…so…" she buried her head in his chest. "God, if Yuriy hadn't been there I would have been forced into a marriage and a pregnancy I didn't want."

Sirius blinked. Her _friend _tried to rape her! Of all the things that Sirius hated, mistreating another human like that was just unforgivable. He hugged her tighter, before loosening his grip again. "Not that I minded…but…why are you telling me this?"

Korimi gave a faint, almost invisible smile. "I guess…I have been keeping things from you. You know? And I suppose telling you something like this is a way of making up for it…" she paused. "Or…I have completely lost my mind…."

Sirius smiled at her, and looked at her once again, cupping her face in his hands and wiping her tears with his thumb. "You ok now?"

The faint smile turned into an authentic one as she placed a soft kiss on his lips in response. Pulling back, she looked up at him with a somewhat amused expression at his shocked face. "Thanks Sirius," she said quietly, gratitude showing clearly in her eyes.

"It was nothing…really…" he breathed. "I just…care about you that's all," he said. "I don't like to see you in pain."

He loved her so much; he wanted to keep her in his arms forever and keep her safe from any nightmares she may have.

Korimi was perfect. From her bad ass, calm, stoic attitude to her sarcastic, less-than-friendly personality and her strange habits and unexpected phobias.

"I…" he hesitated. He didn't want her to hate him for telling her that he loved her; last time someone told her that she nearly got raped. But he wasn't going to hurt her. He would never dream of it. "I love you." He said it quietly, looking into her sapphire eyes somewhat uncertainly, before continuing. "I love you too much, Korimi." He rested his forehead on hers, so she could feel his breath tickling her face. "I love you too much…to hurt you or see you in pain."

He wanted her to be happy. Nothing more, nothing less, and if hating him for loving her made Korimi happy, then he would be happy as well.

Korimi, however, was silent, as she simply sat, allowing herself to drown in the soft sound of his voice, unsure of how exactly she would react.

Hesitating, Sirius brought his lips closer to hers, unsure of his action; he didn't want to do anything that would have her go back to a trip to her past. All thoughts and doubts shut down along with his mind, when Korimi closed the small gap between them by leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss, softly, yet still passionate. It was the first time he had put so much emotion into one kiss. Never had he ever thought that he could actually fall in love with someone, but now, he was kissing the only girl he could see himself with 20 years into the future.

Everything seemed to blur into a swirl of colors, as Sirius explored every corner of Korimi's mouth, memorizing everything about it. Never had Korimi ever trusted someone so much in her life. She never met someone that made her so confused yet so secure at the same time. Sirius was everything she thought she had always hated. He was lazy, shallow at times, a pretty boy, popular, social; but it turned out that those were the things that attracted her to him, along with a few more admirable qualities: he cared a lot for his friends and for her, he was funny, loyal, smart, (she smiled inwardly at the shallowness of the next thought) good looking. Yes, his good qualities outweighed his faults, and even those weren't so bad. She loved him, more than he would ever know.

The ended the kiss in desperate need of air, and Korimi grinned at him, her mind still swirling with unexplained emotions. "I thought I told you I wasn't a person you wanted to get involved with," she said quietly, still panting slightly, her breath playing on his face.

Sirius kissed her again, before pulling back, staring directly in her eyes. "I'm willing to take the risk," he said, grinning back.

Her grin turned into a smile, as she closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest. She would tell him the truth about her one day, but for now she wanted to keep it to herself. "Sirius…" she muttered.

"Hm?"

Korimi yawned she was completely exhausted. "You said you loved me right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mean it?"

Sirius pulled her tighter to him. "Of course."

Korimi closed her eyes, a content smile still playing on her lips. "Good…I love you too," she said, before sleep finally claimed her.

Sirius smiled and kissed the top of her head. _'I guess I can't go back to my room,'_ he thought. Not that he minded. Shifting so he was lying on her bed with the pillows propping him slightly, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Korimi slowly opened her eyes, the events of the previous night slowly coming back to her. Sirius still had his arms wrapped around her protectively, as he continued to sleep soundly, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. She smiled contently, moving further into his embrace, enjoying the heat from his body.

"Comfy? Prongs said Padfoot was in here, but I didn't think he was serious," Remus's voice came from the doorway of Korimi's room.

Turning her head slightly, Korimi glared lightly at the light haired marauder, who was smirking uncharacteristically at her.

"Shut up…" she muttered. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Here to entertain my two friends to make sure they don't disturb the house elves in their decorating and getting ready for the party tonight.

Korimi groaned inwardly. She had forgotten about the Christmas party; she wondered vaguely if she could get away with hiding in her room the whole time.

A flash came from somewhere near Remus's, waking Sirius up with a jolt. "DAMN IT KREACHER GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Now is that any way to treat your best friend who has a possible form of blackmail in his hands?" James quipped.

Realizing that he heard James's voice instead of the loathsome elf that resided in his house at Grimmauld Place, Sirius glared at his friend. _Then _he realized where he was and who he was sharing a bed with.

Quickly realizing her from his hold, he jumped off the bed. "Crap! Korimi I'm-!" He stopped himself, and looked at the girl who was giving him a slightly amused look, as she leaned against the mountain of pillows on her bed, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um...why are you…not freaking out…or trying to hurt me…or…something…" he sounded completely confused-not to mention stupid- as Korimi simply smirked at him and his friends laughed silently from the doorway.

Sighing, Korimi got off the bed muttering: "Is he really that thick?" under her breath. She grabbed some clothes out of her trunk that was situated that the end of her bed, before walking over to the entrance of the bathroom. "Generally, when one says 'I love you' to another person, said person does not freak out on the person he or she loves…" she said, sounding as if she was explaining two plus two equals four to a very daft child.

Sirius stared at her. Did she mean…?

Without even waiting for a response, Korimi simply threw him a smirk over her shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom, for a nice, _long _shower.

Sirius blinked for a few seconds before grinning and calling through the door, as the water turned on. "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

He heard Korimi laughing. "If you can put up with me!"

Sirius could practically see her smirking in an amused sort of way as his friends continued to laugh from the doorway.

"Do my ears deceive me Moony?" James said in mock shock. "Does Korimi _actually _have feelings for our dear Padfoot?"

"I heard that James!" Korimi called through the door.

James rolled his eyes, but he had a big grin on his face all the same.

------…………--------

Padfootlet: yes yes let's all say it together shall we? FINALLY! Lol… I must say I am very proud of this if I do say so myself…it is the best romance/fluffy scene I have ever written in my life! Lol…

Sirius: And that is saying something?

Padfootlet:…kinda…anyway…REVIEW PLZ!


	20. Christmas Eve

Padfootlet: And here's the next chapter!

Sirius:…have you noting more creative to say?

James: I don't think she does…pathetic..

Padfootlet: both of you shut up before I kill you…

James/Sirius: we're already dead…which is why JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and not you…

---------………..-------

"Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."  
- Lord Voldemort

--------……..-------

"I can't believe it!" Ani laughed, from where she sat on the couch in the Evans's sitting room. "Sirius and _Korimi?_"

James grinned and nodded. "Amazing isn't it?"

He and Remus had gone to Lily's home for the day while the Potters and the house elves worked on the house for the party that night. Sirius and Korimi were still back at the house because Mr. Potter said he wanted their help with the Quidditch field that was in the back of the house.

"Actually they were pretty amusing when they woke up this morning weren't they?" Remus said.

James grinned mischievously, the morning's events still fresh in his mind. "Oh, very."

"I can't see Korimi being all lovey dovey and falling all over Sirius though," Vickie said. "I mean…usually those are the only girl's Sirius goes out with."

Ani grinned. "Maybe because those are the only ones shallow enough to like him."

"I resent that," a voice said from the doorway of the sitting room.

Everyone turned to see Korimi leaning against the doorframe, with Sirius sanding next to her. "I don't think I'm shallow."

"Ok…" Ani said, shrugging. "Then I rephrase. Does Black know what he's getting himself into?"

"Oh, I think he has a pretty good idea," Sirius replied.

"Korimi begs to differ," Korimi replied, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "And says Sirius gets sick of her in 2 weeks tops."

"Sirius disagrees with Korimi…" Sirius grinned at Korimi, who simply opened one eye to look at him.

"Must they talk in 3rd person?" Lily muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius started it," Korimi shrugged.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"They're acting like 5-year-old," Lily said amusedly.

"Are not." Sirius and Korimi said in unison.

Everyone simply gave them a "yeah right" look

"Anyway…" Korimi sighed, resorting to her usual self. "Karen sent us to tell you the party's started so…like the good host he is James needs to get his ass back home…whether or not he brings you guys along is his decision but it's preferred that he do so…"

Everyone blinked. They had no idea Korimi could actually speak more then five words at a time (unless it had to do with insulting someone with her smart ass comments).

Korimi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes I know how to talk…what a revelation…anyway…I'll see you guys at the—"

"Lily I want your freak friends out of the sitting room now!" A girl with thin, light brown hair and a horse-like face came storming into the room with…

"Is that a person or a whale behind you?" Sirius asked, looking at the person behind her. Korimi and the others snorted, holding back their laughter.

Petunia gave him a scandalized look. "How _dare _you insult Vernon!"

"It has a name?" Korimi smirked, joining the fun. "How cute…"

"Lily get your--!"

"Now, now Petty, is that any way to treat your guests?" Ani said in a bored voice, standing up from the couch.

Petunia glared. "Just get out!" She jabbed her finger to the doorway.

"I don't recall ever being told I had to take orders from you," Korimi said coolly, fixing Petunia with one of her glares, successfully scaring the crap out of the girl.

"No. Don't worry about it Korimi. We have to go anyway right?" Lily said calmly. "Tell mum I'll be home around one," she told Petunia, who simply 'hmphed'

"That is of course she isn't going to still be sucking face with a walrus," James put in, grinning.

Petunia glared at them but it did nothing to effect the group of Gryffindors, who simply walked out of the door and out of sight, before apparating back to the Potter house.

----_Later that night----_

"Ok, who's up for Quidditch?" Mr. Potter and one of his Ministry friends came into the sitting room, where James and the others were talking and joking around.

James and Sirius looked up and grinned. "As soon as we find a team…we'll kick your sorry arses like last year," James said.

"And the year before," Sirius added.

"And the year before that," Remus joined in.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't you?" Mr. Potter said, still grinning. "We'll beat you this year…"

"Sure…run along now so we can put our team together…" Sirius said, waving Mr. Potter off with a flick of his wrist.

Mr. Potter bopped him on the head before walking off with his friend, talking about the upcoming match.

"I got seeker…" Vickie said.

"Beater," Sirius and Ani said in unison, making everyone around them laugh, as the two glared at each other.

"You know Sirius maybe you should reconsider going out with Ani instead of Korimi…" Lily joked, making Korimi snicker at Sirius and Ani's horrified faces.

"And what makes you say that!" Ani and Sirius yelled at her in unison once again.

"That's twice in a row…" Korimi smirked. "Maybe Lily's right…after all, Sirius and I never say anything in unison…"

"So that means I should date that monster!" Sirius and Ani yelled again, making Korimi and the others laugh.

"And I thought Korimi had a short temper," Vickie snickered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Korimi muttered.

""Ok, enough about their stupid love affair," James said. "We need two more chasers and a keeper."

"Chaser," Korimi and Remus said together.

"Seems like everyone is in unison tonight," Remus said amusedly.

"Kind of creepy if you ask me," Korimi muttered.

"So that leaves Lily and Wormtail to decide whose keeper," James said.

Lily and Peter looked at each other, before Lily spoke. "I've never been great at Quidditch. I'll be ref."

Tem minutes later, James and the others stood out on the Quidditch field that was in the back of the Potter mansion. The Christmas Eve midnight game had been played like a ritual ever since the Potters began to throw the Ministry Christmas Parties, and every year Sirius and James won.

"Lets not _hurt _anyone this year, dear," Mrs. Potter warned her husband, giving him a stern look, last years incident with the bludger fresh in her mind. Amos Diggory's father, Rowland, had been hit in the back of the head and lost some of his memory. He couldn't remember who he was, or who anyone else was. He didn't even know what time period he was in. Needless to say he was sent off to St. Mungo's and fixed up so now his memory was as good as ever.

"3…" Lily began counting down. "2….1…go!"

14 brooms took off into the air as four balls were also released.

Immediately, Korimi grabbed the quaffle and sped towards the opposite goal posts, dodging the bludger that was sent at her by the opposing team.

"Oy! Korimi!" James was flying below her and slightly ahead. Waiting until Mr. Potter came at her head one; she dropped the quaffle into James's awaiting arms, barely avoiding a collision with Mr. Potter.

James made the first goal, setting the stage for the rest of the game. 20 goals later, Vickie finally spotted the snitch, successfully catching it and winning the game for the Gryffindors.

"I believe you own us _each _20 Galleons, old man," Sirius drawled, smirking at Mr. Potter.

""Yes, yes…" Mr. Potter sighed, with a slight grin on his face. "You will receive your winnings as promised in one week as always."

James and Sirius high-fived each other, as the groups walked back to the party, which was still going on.

"They're _still _up for partying?" Vickie asked, raising an eyebrow, as Mr. Potter and the other adults made their way over to the bar for more drinks.

"They're usually here until about 3 am…"James said. "And it'd only 1…so they'll be here for a couple more hours."

"One, already?" Lily asked, checking her watched. "I told mum I would be back by now…so I think I should be going."

"Yeah, ditto…Christmas tomorrow…gotta wake up early…" Ani said. "Little sibs, ya know?" she waved goodbye and disapparated.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Mmhm…" James replied, kissing her cheek. "Love you."

Lily kissed him back. "Love you too," with that, she disapparated.

Vickie kissed Remus goodbye, and Peter announced he had to get back home as well, leaving Remus, James, Sirius, and Korimi.

"Ready to go rub the losers noses into the ground?" Sirius joked, as they made their way to the rest of the party.

"When am I not?" James laughed.

"You two are so immature," Korimi muttered, rolling her eyes.

An hour later, while Mr. Potter and his Ministry friends were laughing at a joke James had made, Sirius looked around, noticing Korimi was missing. "Uh…Remus…" he said. "Where's Korimi?"

Remus diverted his attention from the party and looked around as well. "I have no idea."

Sirius's eyes raked the party again, before he said: "I'm going to go find her…chances are he's in her room."

Remus nodded, watching as his friend made his way out of the living room. Smiling softly to himself, he rejoined the party. He never thought he would see the day Sirius cared so much about one person.

-------………-------

"Korimi?" Sirius cracked open her door and peeked in. Korimi was no where to be found, but he heard the shower running. That was the second time that day she had taken a shower. _'She really likes showers I guess…'_ Sirius thought to himself, as he walked in, assuming that she was going to come out sooner or later.

A few minutes later, Korimi came out, with a towel wrapped around her and her hair sticking to her neck and face, wet from the hour-long shower. Seeing Sirius on her bed, flipping through one of her Quidditch books, she stopped dead, looking as if she was a deer caught in the headlights.

Sirius looked up and stared, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. He wasn't expecting her to come out in only a towel; that morning she had brought her clothes in the bathroom with her, it was only logical that he thought she was going to do it again. Right? So there was no reason that she should kill him. _'God I'm thinking too much,'_ Sirius thought to himself. "Uh…s-sorry Korimi…I er…came looking for you…" he had no idea _how _he was going to talk himself out of this. He was pretty sure he was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole actually.

Korimi mentally shook herself, before smirking. "I guess you found me then."

Sirius face broke into a smile as he got up from the bed. "So you're not going to skin me alive because I saw you er…less than presentable?"

Korimi laughed, leaning on the doorframe, making sure the towel stayed secure around her body, there was no way Sirius was going to see any more than he already saw. "I trust you not to take any pictures or pounce on me…" he quipped.

"Well that's good then I guess…" Sirius replied, walking over to her, intending to go through the bathroom to his room. "I guess I'll let you get dressed then, and I'll go to bed."

"Hn," came Korimi's normal reply, as she moved away from the doorframe, to allow him to go through.

"Hey…" Sirius grabbed her wrist, stopping Korimi from going to her trucnk for some clothes.

"Hn?"

Sirius grinned at her. "C'mon don't I get a good night kiss?" He joked.

Korimi narrowed her eyes, and flipped her hair over her shoulder; purposely making sure Sirius got hit with water. "Don't push it."

Something caught Sirius's eye, now that Korimi's hair was out of the way, he could clearly see a mark on her neck. "Hey…"

"What?"

Sirius moved his free hand to her neck, noticing Korimi tense, as he touched the mark. "What's this?"

Korimi grabbed his wrist, and moved it from the mark. "Nothing…"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "It looks like a bite mark to me…"

"You are _really _pushing it tonight Sirius…" Korimi growled dangerously, startling Sirius slightly. She had never spoken to him like that before.

"Sorry…" he said, dropping his hand. "I guess I'm just worried about you is all…I told you last night…I love you too much to see you in pain…"

Korimi was silent for a moment before she sighed. "Malcev did it…that night he tried to rape me…thought it would remind me of who I belonged to…or…something like that anyway…"

So that was why she always wore something that covered her neck, and didn't like people touching it. She didn't want anyone to find out about the mark.

"Hey…" he seemed rather fond of that word tonight. Lightly taking her chin in his hand, he lifter her face so she was looking up at him. Searching her eyes for something –though he didn't know what- he couldn't find anything to say, so he simply leaned down, brushing his lips on her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Korimi…" he said quietly, pulling back, and releasing her wrist. "I love you…" he smiled slightly and tugged some of her wet hair. "Don't forget, ok?"

Korimi smiled at him in response, and walked over to her trunk.

Sirius watched as she pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt, before he turned to walk back to his room.

"Hey, Sirius…"

Sirius looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"For?"

Korimi smiled, and replied like she had that time she was lying in his bed back at Hogwarts. "Funny…I don't know why…"

"You keep thanking me for no reason…" Sirius chuckled.

"Well I'm saying thank you for a reason…but I don't know what that reason is…"

Sirius simply smiled. "Good night, Korimi."

"Hn."

Grinning, Sirius rolled his eyes at the usual answer, before leaving Korimi alone for the night.

----…….------

Padfootlet:…wow…-looks at notebook- -looks at chapter typed- that certainly was…completely different from what I wrote…

Sirius:…that was an understatement…I didn't get that snog scene..

Remus:…you and Gojyo are way too much alike…it's scary..

Sirius:…who?

Padfootlet:…-hands Sirius Saiyuki mangas- read and you'll figure it out…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ! AND SRY FOR ANY TYPOS!


	21. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Padfootlet: ugh…I HATED writing this chapter for some reason…it just wasn't pleasant…

James: do you ever stop complaining?

Padfootlet: when I want to…now shut up and do the disclaimer…plz

James: (rolls eyes) if you really like to read disclaimers so much then go back and read the beginnings of the past 20 chapters…oh..except there is one difference in this chapter...Padfootlet's friend LilyoftheShadow wrote James's dinner at the Evans's.

-------……….--------

_"Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit."_

_-Remus Lupin_

------………--------

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KORIMI!" James slammed the door to Korimi's room open and jumped on the startled girl's bed, shoving a wrapped present in her face.

Sapphire eyes glared up at him, as the girl he was sitting on pushed the present out of her face. "Are you _aware _of what time it is, James?" She growled, shoving him off of her so he landed with a soft _'thud' _on the carpet.

"It's 8:07, my dear Korimi," James said happily, not at all discouraged by Korimi's bad temper.

"So _why _are you here?" She growled.

"Time to open presents! What do you _think_?" James replied.

Korimi groaned, flopping down on her pillows. It was _way _to early. "Can't you wait until saner hours in the morning?"

"If we did that we wouldn't be opening presents until 12…" Sirius came in and leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom, grinning at the grumpy looking Korimi.

"Shut up…" Korimi groaned into her pillow.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius walked over and rolled her over, placing a kiss on her lips, ignoring James's snickers from behind him. "Get up, before I make you get up," he grinned.

Korimi glared at him, before slowly, and quite literally, rolling out of bed, landing ungracefully on the floor. Getting up, she stumbled over to her closet and yanked it open, pulling out a wrapped present and a guitar.

"Who's the guitar for?" Sirius asked, a sort of excitement shining in his eyes.

Korimi grinned and walked over to him, holding out the black and silver guitar. "Remus mentioned something about you wanting a guitar…so…I got you one."

"Korimi…" Sirius breathed, taking the guitar and running his hands over it. "This must have been…" he trailed off, before smiling. "You're the best," he laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks."

"I know…" Korimi replied with a smirk, giving James his present.

When James tore open the wrapping, a small notebook lay in his hands, with a leather bound cover. Opening it, he saw things written inside, some in Korimi's handwriting, and some in some handwriting he didn't recognize. It looked like a record of pranks with all the details on what the prank was supposed to do, how to do it, what happened, and what improvements could be made.

"Wow…" James said in aw. "Some of these ideas are absolutely brilliant!"

"Mainly all of Yuriy's pranks…I just helped every once and a while," Korimi said, happy that James liked her gift.

"You are one of the best gift givers I have ever known, Korimi!" James laughed, handing Korimi her own present, while his eyes were still glued to the notebook.

Rolling her eyes, Korimi took the package and gently opened it. When she opened the package, 2 things lay in her hand. A Leather bound notebook, and a matching sketchbook under it. " I understand the sketchbook…but…" she looked at him. "How did you know I wrote as well?"

James looked up from the notebook and grinned. "Ani is very useful when she wants to be."

Korimi gave a slight smile in response.

Sirius handed Korimi his present that was neatly wrapped in shiny green paper with gold ribbon.

"It's not a necklace or anything is it?" She joked.

"Maybe," Sirius replied with a grin. "Just open it," he said, but Korimi was already halfway through ripping open the paper. When the present was completely unwrapped, a shiny black dagger sheath was held in her hands. The handle was wrapped in brown cloth with blue sapphires embedded in it, and had 2 braided red strings hanging from the end, that were frayed at the end of each string. She pulled the dagger out of its sheath and gave a soft gasp.

"Sirius…" she said quietly, gaping, as her eyes scanned the blade. "Is…is there _diamond _bits in the blade of this?" She asked, staring at the sparkling blade.

"Mmhm…the guy said there's only one other like it…"

Korimi nodded deafly, running a finger along the blade. "How did you afford something like this? It _must _have cost over—"

"I have enough money from the gold my Uncle gave me a while back when he died," Sirius replied. "So don't worry about the cost ok?"

Korimi sheathed the dagger and looked at Sirius, giving him a soft smile. "It's great…thanks…"

"James! Lily and your other friends are here!" Mr. Potter yelled up the staircase.

"More presents? SWEET!" James laughed, bounding out of the room. Once he was gone, Korimi turned and pecked Sirius quickly on the lips, before walking down after James, her dagger still in her hand.

Once they got downstairs, they saw Lily, Ani, and Peter sitting on a couch or armchair, with Remus and Vickie sitting side by side on the floor, leaning against the couch Ani was sitting on.

"I think this has been the most expensive Christmas I've ever had," Vickie joked, indicating the bag of presents next to her.

Korimi yawned she still wasn't completely awake. "I think every one of you is insane," she muttered. "It is 8:30 in the morning…don't you have anything better to do? Like _sleep_? Does that word _happen _to ring any bells?"

"Someone's chipper this morning," Ani commented amusedly.

"Shut it," Korimi growled.

"Well fine, Korimi," Lily shrugged, setting her bundle of presents on the ground so James could sit next to her on the couch. "I guess we don't _have _to give you your presents," she grinned.

Korimi shrugged. She had gone seventeen years with only presents from Yuriy and Alex; did they actually think depriving her of a few presents would faze her? "Ok then…does that mean I get to go back to sleep?" She turned to walk out, but Sirius caught her by the waist and turned her around, not releasing his hold.

"Sorry, love…you're going to suffer with the rest of us…" he joked.

"You do remember that I still have the dagger you gave me in my hand, right?" Korimi muttered.

"Yes, yes I do…" Sirius replied, making her sit on the love seat next to him. "But so you remember that when dating someone you don't want to kill them?"

Everyone laughed, as Sirius threw his arms around Korimi, who looked ready to kill them all with the dagger in her hand.

"Can we get started?" James asked, eyeing the presents hungrily.

"How old are you again?" Ani laughed.

"Old enough to know how to appreciate a good gift," James replied with a grin.

"Can we—"

"Get this over with?" Remus finished Korimi's sentence, placing a present on the girl's lap and giving her a smile.

Korimi smiled back, and looked at the neatly wrapped present in her lap. "I am guessing you want me to open this?"

"You're psychic," Remus joked.

Giving a fake despairing sigh, Korimi ripped open the gift. She grinned when she saw what Remus had given her. It was funny; he was perhaps the only person that could have guessed she liked stuffed animals, _especially _white tigers. "Thanks, Remus," she laughed slightly, petting the top of the tigers head, loving the feel of the soft fur on her skin.

"Who would have guessed the great Korimi actually had a soft spot for stuffed animals," Vickie joked.

"I guess I was right when I said you could read people," Korimi smiled, still holding the tiger.

Remus grinned and sat back on the floor. "Yes, you were."

"My turn!" James said, quickly grabbing a skinning, yet small box, wrapped in silver paper. It had taken James _forever _to think of something to give to Lily, hopefully she liked it.

Lily took the present James had handed her; she guessed by the shape, that it was some kind of necklace or bracelet. Neatly unwrapping it,she opened the box and gave a soft gasp. A clear, marble sized ball hung from a delegate gold chain. When she looked closer, she saw that something was flying around inside.

"Remember that snitch you hated so much?" James said.

Lily smiled. "How could I forget? You had that stupid thing everywhere you went."

James grinned, and took the necklace out of the box, fastening it around her neck. "Well, now _you _will always have that stupid thing with you."

Lily looked down at the small ball around her neck, and lifted it to eye level. Sure enough, a tiny snitch was flittering around inside, hitting the walls of its glass prison every so often. Lily smiled. It wasn't an expensive diamond necklace, or a 100 Galleon necklace. It was simple, and with the exception of the gold chain, made by James, making it more special that any diamond necklace he could ever give her.

They opened the rest of their presents, before Lily and the others had to get back to their families.

"Are you _sure _your parents don't mind you coming to my house for dinner?" Lily asked. She was the last one to leave.

"Yes, they have a dinner party tonight anyway," James reassured her for what felt like the millionth rime.

Lily smiled at him before turning to Korimi and Sirius, who were still seated on the couch. "You sure you two don't want to come? My parents don't mind," she said sincerely. She felt bad for taking James to her house and leaving the two alone.

"I think I have been _more _than social for the past two days," Korimi said, picking up the tiger Remus had given her and petting it. "I think I need a break," she grinned at Lily, who gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Ok, then," she said. "I'll see you tonight." She gave James a quick kiss, before disapparating back home.

Turning to look at Sirius, who was flipping through the guitar book Korimi had gotten him,James said: "I don't have to owl Remus and ask him to baby-sit you, do I?" He joked.

Korimi threw her stuffed tiger at him in response.

---------……….-----

"You _sure _I don't need owl Remus?" James laughed, earning a glare from both Sirius and Korimi.

"Get out before I hurt you," Korimi growled.

Giving a mock salute, James disapparated, leaving Sirius and Korimi alone in the kitchen.

When apparated on the front step of the Evans's home, he checked around him to make sure no one had seen him. Giving a relieved sigh, James rapt on the wooden door. When it opened, he was met with the displeased, horse-like face of Lily's sister, Petunia.

"Oh, it's _you_," she sneered; making it sound like the very sight of him left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Looking as horse-faced as ever, Petty," James retorted, a malicious grin forming on his features. Sure, it was only the second time he had met Lily's sister, but having heard the oh-so-wonderful stories about "The Evil One", James thought he might give Petunia as much hell as possible, while still remaining on Lily's parents good side.

"Are you going to invite me in, or should I stand out here and freeze?" James asked.

"Freak," Petunia muttered below hearing range as she stepped aside. "Lily is still getting ready,"she said, vanishing into the parlor. James followed tentatively. Inside the parlor sat a tall man next to an average-height woman.

The woman stood somewhat stiffly. Her flaming hair (it was obvious to see where Lily got it) was in a strict bun, and her blue eyes were somewhat sharp.

It was obvious Lily got her eyes from her dad, who's warm green eyes were crinkled in a grin.

"You must be the infamous mister Potter!" he said, standing up. "Crawford Evans, pleasure to meet you, Jamie-boy!" He shook his hand jovially before embracing him in a bear hug. James fought the urge to use a severing charm on the man's just-past-shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, as it hung in his face.

"This is my wife, E—"

"Eleanor Evans. I have a shotgun," the woman said, grinning somewhat diabolically. James gulped. He wasn't sure what a shotgun was precisely, but it didn't sound like the kind of thing he wanted to play with.

"That's very nice, Mrs. Evans," James said with a nervous smile.

"Mum! Dad! Please don't menace James, please!"

"We won't do anything of the sort, dear," Crawford said, grinning at his daughter. He still had James wrapped in a rather tight hung. James was beginning to have trouble breathing. He finally let go and James scurried over to Lily's side.

"You look very nice tonight, Lily," he said quickly. Lily smiled.

"Thank you, James. Your hair could almost pass for neat."

"Why, thank you dearest Lily," James grinned and bowed. Lily laughed and ruffled said almost neat hair. "Hey!"

"Mother, when will we eat dinner?" Petunia interrupted loudly.

"As soon as I finish it, dear!" Crawford said suddenly, dashing to the kitchen. Eleanor groaned and buried her face in one hand, crossing the other over her ribcage, muttering something to the effect of 'What possessed me?'.

"Well, dinner should be ready soon in any case, so how about we go to the dining room?" Eleanor offered. She led the way, followed by Petunia (who had pushed James out of the way no to discreetly), then Lily then James. They were soon seated. Lily and James on one side, Petunia across form James, Eleanor at the head, and leaving a space for Crawford between Eleanor and Petunia (across from Lily).

Moment's later, Crawford re-emerged carrying a large platter with a roast turkey on it. The rest of the table was set with side dishes and flatware and stuff already.

"Welcome to the annual Evans feast, Jamie-boy!" He chirped. James couldn't help but stare at the pink apron that clashed somewhat badly with the man's frilly, fuchsia dress suit. James's eyes widened further when he noticed the little white bunnies in blue suspenders all over the apron.

"Thank you?" James said. This seemed to be the proper response, because Crawford took off the apron, draped it over the back of the chair and sat down.

"Potter!" James jumped, eyes terrified at the sudden noise from Lily's mom's direction. Lily sighed deeply at James's comically frightened expression. Elannor was holding a long carving knife across the table, pointed at him. "Carve."

Almost shaking, James took the knife and began to carve the turkey.

"No, no, Jamie-boy, you must carve WITH the grain of the meat! Toony, darling, show him how it's done!"Mr.Evanstook the knife from James and handed it to a somewhat disgusted Petunia.

"Yes, Jamie-boy, you must carve WITH the grain...what are they teaching you at that school of yours?" Petunia sneered.

"Petunia…" Lily said warningly.

"No, Lily. Let him tell us," Eleanor's demonic smile grew more wicked.

"W-Well… we're learning Arithmancy, which is an advanced math… and Potions.. and Charms. Lily is best at that." He looked over at her. Lily blushed slightly.

"James is very good at Transfiguration. Turning things into other things, that kind of thing."

"Lily is better at Potions."

"And you're better at Arithmancy, so stop trying to put me above you just to look good."

James nodded meekly.

"Well, Jamie-boy, how are your folks?" Crawford asked conversationally.

"They're.. fine."

"And how many grandbabies are you going to give me to spoil?"

"Two or th—WHAT! S-sir, I believe that we're a bit too young to.. uh.."

"Ah, I remember having young children.. sitting watching cartoons every Saturday morning! The girls loved that so much. Especially Funny Bunny."

"Dad that was you who loved that idiotic rabbit. We hated it, you had to put us in time-out to get us to watch," Petunia pointed out. James suppressed a snort into his glass of water.

"Funny bunny was like Magic, himself. Always slipping out of the tiniest spots, and growing and shrinking. That mean old hunter never could get him!" He opened from the bliss of memories. "Could you dodge bullets by contorting your body like rubber?"

"I… don't think so." James said truthfully, not really knowing what bullets were.

"Would you like to try?" Eleanor said excitedly.

"Mother!"

"Yes, Lily?"

Lily sighed. "Eat your peas," she said finally.

James sat back for a while to watch the cryptically amusing family known as the Evans.

"So, Petunia, how are your classes going?" Eleanor asked at length.

"Fine mother. I'm learning all the NORMAL stuff, Geometry, a bit of Trigonometry. English is difficult, but I manage to keep on top of my class," she said haughtily. "You know, NORMAL stuff."

"As usual," Elannor sighed slightly. "Crawford, dear, clear the table and get dessert," she said once dinner was finished. Crawford stood up and re-donned the frilly pink apron. He began swiftly clearing the table, carrying plates and such like a seasoned waitress. After a few moments in the kitchen he came back out with a large, streaming pie.

"Apple pie!" He proclaimed, tossing off the apron (it landed half on top of the china cabinet this time) and pulling out the serving knife, brandishing it in the air.

"Dear…"

"WITH THIS KNIFE I SHALL—"

"DEAR."

"Umm… alright." Crawford sat down and began cutting the pie and putting it on little serving plates. James looked at him warily.

"Don't worry. Despite his… umm… differences, Dad makes the best apple pie on the planet." Lily reassured him.

"Better than Hogwarts?"

"Much."

James took a careful bite of his. His face broke into a huge grin.

"This is fabulous!" He said, taking another bite. Crawford beamed. Eleanor took a careful bite as well, but for different reasons.

"Dear, there's no vodka in it this time, is there?"

"Nope."

"Gin?"

"Nope!"

"…Rum?"

"Nope!"

"…What kind of apples?"

"Fruity ones!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"It's very good, dear," she finally conceded. After everyone finished, she stood up.

"Thank you very much for joining us for dinner, James. Your company was enjoyed." She shot him a look.

James nodded and stood. "Thank you very much for inviting me," he said. "I should be getting home, though, it's quite late."

"I'll walk you to the door," Lily said. Crawford stood and bounded over to envelop James in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for coming, Jamie-boy!" he cried. He burst into tears. "We'll miss you!"

"I'll… miss you, too?"

"Daddy, let go of him," Lily said calmly, taking James by the hand and gently pulling him free. She led James to the porch. They stood there, hand in hand for a moment. James suddenly leaned closer.

He froze.

"If you even think, I'll blow your brains out,"a deadly whisper came form his right. Eleanor emerged from the bushes, no longer in an evening dress but long-johns, overalls and a straw hat bedecked in leaves. She had a shotgun in her hand, aimed at James's head.

"Love you, Lily," he said quickly, gave her a very quick peck on the lips, then disapparated quickly.

Lily stood, slightly stunned before rolling her eyes at her mom.

"Mum!"

"I had to be sure, darling," her mom said sweetly, lowering the shotgun. The front door opened. Crawford stood there, dressed now in ordinary black slacks, hair pulled back into a ponytail, and an open white button-up.

"I say he passes."

"Agreed." Lily's mom nodded with a smile.

"Petunia's little boyfriend is coming for New Years, right?"

"Yes, Vernon I believe."

"You're the fruit next time. Pink so isn't my color."

"It was fuchsia."

"Good night, mum, Dad," Lily said, momentarily breaking up the argument.

"Goodnight, dear. And that is not fair! The father is always the gun-slinger! I want to make HISTORY!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

Lily listened to her parents arguing all the way upstairs, laughing quietly.

"That didn't go too badly…"

---------………------

When James returned back to his house, he was still thinking about the dinner. He never would have guessed Lily's parents were such nut jobs. Oh well, he loved Lily, and her parents seemed to have liked him, that was all that mattered he guessed.

He walked into the family room to see if Sirius and Korimi were still awake, and saw them curled together on the couch in front of a dying fire, fast asleep, both wrapped in the fur blanket that usually hung on the back of the couch.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mrs. Potter came up behind her son, smiling fondly at the two on the couch, unaware of their audience. "We came home about an hour ago and they were fast asleep…it's nice to see Sirius care so much about someone…."

"Yeah," James said quietly, looking at the relaxed expression on Korimi's face. "It's great that Korimi realized that someone cares about her."

Mrs. Potter smiled at her son. "Well, let's not wake them."

James nodded, and they made their way to the kitchen, as Mrs. Potter questioned him about his dinner with Lily.

------------………-------

Padfootlet: sry…it's a lil late, anyway…**I have NO idea when the next update will be…because tomorrow is the beginning of preseason for field hockey**, and that means 2 practices (torture sessions) a day…and by the time I get home all I want to do is sleep.

Sirius: …sooooooo that means **most likely the next update won't be until AFTER the first day of school which is Aug. 29. **

Remus: Don't forget to review!


	22. Reunions

Padfootlet: here's an update…uh…updates or the next (looks at calendar) 2 ½ months can range from 1 week to once a month to no updates…because school has started and I had 2 hours of homework on the SECOND day, and I have field hockey every weekday after school…and I don't get home till 6. That plus horses and homework, well, updates kind of fall on the bottom of my priority list.

Sirius:…I hope everyone reads that because I'll have to deal with the complaining when people complain about no updates…

Padfootlet: ursai (shut up) I don't own anything…

-------………-------

_"Time is making fools of us again."_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

---------……..-------

At long last, the holidays unfortunately came to an end and the Potter's were seeing James, Sirius, and Korimi off Platform 9 ¾.

"Have a good term you three," Mrs. Potter said, hugging both Sirius and James tightly, and sending Korimi a small smile; she knew the girl didn't like to be touched, so she decided to respect that.

After Mr. Potter gave his farewells to James and Sirius, he asked Korimi for a moment, which she granted somewhat reluctantly. Once they were out of earshot of the small group (which was just joined by Lily and Remus), Mr. Potter turned to look at Korimi.

"You know how close Sirius is to my family," he stated, staring straight into her eyes. "I ask that you tell him the truth and soon, before it's too late and he finds out some other way."

Korimi narrowed her eyes. _'He dragged me over here to talk about this again?'_ She thought irritably. "Is that really any of your business what I do?" Korimi said evenly. "You _may _have been my mother's friend but that doesn't mean you can order me around like you are my father," she growled out.

"I am not ordering, Korimi," Mr. Potter replied calmly. "I am advising."

Korimi turned her back to him, throwing a scathing look over her shoulder. "I don't need _you _to advise me on anything…I make my own decisions and fix my own mistakes…I don't need anyone trying to help me," she said, before walking off.

"She's not Melissa, Jack," Mrs. Potter said, coming up to her husband.

Jack sighed. "I know…but I don't want anything to happen to her…simply because she is my best friend's daughter."

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Karen reassured him.

-------……------

The train ride had been relatively short; Korimi fell asleep on Sirius within the first hour, and didn't awaken until the train rolled into Hogsmeade station.

"Home sweet home," Sirius said, as Hogwarts came into view.

Korimi looked out the carriage window to see the tall towers of Hogwarts. _'Yeah,'_ she thought happily, a warm sensation flowing through her body. _'Home sweet home.'_

When they came to a stop, Sirius, Korimi, James, and Lily got out their carriage, and met with Remus, Vickie, Peter, and Ani, who were all in the carriage behind them.

"I can't believe you two broke up!" Vickie exclaimed, as they made their way to the large entrance of Hogwarts.

Ani shrugged. "I got bored."

Lily and Vickie rolled their eyes. "Why am I not surprised to hear those words come out of your mouth?" Lily laughed.

Ani shrugged again.

Korimi stopped dead, as the group came to the base of the stairs, resulting in Lily and the others to nearly run into her.

"Hey Korimi what's up? Why did you stop?" Ani asked confusedly.

The rest of the group followed Korimi's wide eyes up the steps. A man, maybe around 19 or 20, was standing at the top of the stairs, with his arms crossed, and a small grin played across his face, ice blue eyes looking into Korimi's own sapphire ones, looking slightly bored, yet anticipating at the same time. Red hair fell to his waist and was pulled back in a low and loose pony tail at the base of his neck, made him all the more handsome, along with his muscular figure and even delicate looking features.

"YURIY!" Korimi yelled, startling her friends. Korimi never yelled, or even looked excited about anything.

Her eyes lit up as she darted up the steps, before jumping on the man, who hugged her tightly, picking her up off the ground and twirling her a few times, laughing happily.

The others –who were very confused at this point- made their way to the two at the top of the steps.

Almost immediately, Sirius remembered seeing this person once, but he was only a shadow then, this time the solid version of the man was right in front of him, twirling an ecstatic Korimi around.

"I don't believe it!" Korimi said excitedly, once she was put firmly back on the ground, but she never loosened her hold on the redhead. "How? How did you--? Her sapphire eyes were brighter than Sirius had ever seen them.

This was the side of Korimi Sirius had never seen before. He didn't even think this side of her _existed_. He had never seen her smile like that, nor had he ever seen her eyes as bright as they were when she looked at the redhead. Everything about her seemed brighter than normal, and all of it was because of the appearance of one person. Something inside of him stirred a bit. Was he jealous? Jealous of the redheaded man that made Korimi actually show a true smile?

"Miss me?" The man asked humorously, grinning at the girl in his arms.

Korimi hugged him tightly again, still bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You have no idea," she said softly, taking in his scent, now realizing how much she really missed him.

"Uh…Korimi?" Remus finally spoke up, gaining Korimi and the redhead's attention.

The redhead blinked, as if he was surprised to see so many people looking at him. Korimi however, looked somewhat uncomfortable, as all eyes landed on her.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked. "Someone you know?"

"No she just wanted to hug a complete stranger, Black," Ani said sarcastically, earning her a glare from Sirius.

"Hn," Korimi replied, before answering completely. "This is Yuriy, my brother."

That little bit of information shocked the Gryffindors; out of all the answers she could have given, that was the last on they expected.

"You have a brother?" Lily asked, surprise showing clearly on her face.

Korimi gave an almost invisible smile, as her brother scratched the back of his head. "Uh…Ri…who are these people?" He asked, thoroughly confused, ignoring his sister's glare at the hated nickname he had always used for her.

"My…." She paused. "Friends." Her eyes caught Sirius's for a split second, silently telling him she would explain everything later.

"So you trust them?" He asked, skeptically. The question surprised the Gryffindors, it seemed so random, but Korimi didn't seem to think so.

Korimi glanced over to her friends, before turning back to her brother with a light smile. "With my life."

Her friends smiled happily at this. Korimi had never openly said they were her friends, let alone that she trusted them.

The answer seemed to have been good enough for Yuriy, as he gave a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," James said. "As nice and surprising as it is to meet Korimi's…"

"Older," Yuriy filled in the blank for James.

"…Korimi's older brother, I'm starving, lets go eat."

James's friends rolled their eyes, but moved into the castle anyway.

Once they entered the Great Hall and the plates were filled with food, Korimi was questioning her brother.

"How did you get here?" She asked. "Hell, how did you even _know _where I was?"

Yuriy grinned and took a bite of his beef stew. "Dumbledore sent me an owl saying you wanted me here, but advised that I waited until after Christmas, I got here New Years Eve," he explained.

Sirius sat next to Korimi and watched as the two caught up with each other. Korimi's eyes were still brighter than ever as she talked with Yuriy. Seeing her happy made him love her even more; the jealous feeling from earlier seemed to have completely vanished as he watched her laugh at a few things Yuriy said, and simply smile when she wasn't talking, simply happy she was reunited with her brother again.

"So where are you staying?" Sirius asked, jumping into the conversation. "In one of the common rooms?"

Yuriy shook his head. "I have my own personal living quarters…seeing as I am too old to be a student here, I'm going to be helping Hagrid and the teachers with odds and ends in the castle and grounds."

"So you're staying?" Korimi asked, excitement clear in her voice.

Yuriy smiled. "I wouldn't have come if I wasn't planning on staying," he said, tugging on a lock of Korimi's hair.

Korimi's smile grew slightly, as she turned back to her dinner.

Once dinner was over, the students, now full with mince pie and treacle tart, left for a good night's sleep so they could be awake for the next days classes.

"My room is in this corridor," Yuriy said, when the Gryffindors reached the 7th floor. "So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow…"

Sirius and everyone said their goodbyes and continued down the hall, reliving the holidays, but Korimi stayed behind. "I'll see you guys tomorrow…I want to talk to Yuriy right now."

Her friends nodded, and said goodnight (Sirius snuck a quick kiss on her cheek when Yuriy turned to walk down the corridor leading to his room).

Korimi caught up with her brother, and fell into step with him.

"So, that guy Sirius," the redhead said, stopping in front of a painting of a few wizards sitting around a table, playing gobstones. "How long have you loved him?"

Korimi gave him a startled look. "How on earth--?"

Yuriy chuckled. "Patronus," he gave the password to a burly looking wizard who had just gotten sprayed by the foul liquid. Grumbling to himself, he let the two siblings in the room.

"Well...he staring at you gave him away," Yuriy explained. "Not to mention, being the highly skilled Legilimens that I am…" he trailed off, leaving his meaning clear.

_'Jerk,' _Korimi thought amusedly. _'I forgot what it was like having him always butting into my mind to find out what I was up to." _She sat on the black leather couch and looked around, as her brother disappeared into a room on her right. Korimi assumed it was his bedroom.

The room she was currently sitting in looked like a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room. A fireplace with a fire blazing with life was directly across from where she sat, and two more armchairs were in the room, and in the corner near the fireplace was a bookshelf filled with numerous books. The main decorations were red and gold, making Korimi assume the main theme was Gryffindor.

"Dumbledore said this was the room that Godric Gryffindor allowed his personal guests to stay in," Yuriy said, coming into the room with something large cradled in his arms.

"Hn." Korimi looked at the thing in her brother's arms. "What do you have in your arms by the way?" She raised an eyebrow. "It _is _legal isn't it?"

Yuriy laughed and sat on the couch next to her, setting the wrapped thing on the table in front of Korimi. "Of course is it, Ri."

Korimi scowled at her nickname, but kept quiet, knowing that Yuriy would called her that no matter _how _many times she has told him not to call her Ri.

"Would I give my sister anything illegal?" The redhead asked innocently.

"If that dragon egg you gave me a few years ago for my birthday wasn't a give away to that question then I will have to say, yes, Yuriy, you would," Korimi muttered, but grinned all the same.

Ok…" Yuriy conceded. "I would…but this is perfectly legal, and you your friends even _know _your birthday was 3 days after Christmas?"

"You know how much I hate my birthday, Yuriy," Korimi replied, picking up the package, surprised by its weight. "What did you get me?" She laughed. "A cinder block?"

Yuriy grinned in response, as his sister ripped open the package and gasped in surprise. "Is this…is this a pensieve?" She stared at the stone basin, that had a liquid/gas type substance swirling around inside. How none of the contents spilled, Korimi would never know.

"Figured you've got so many things swirling around in that head of yours, that you might want something to store them in," Yuriy said, still grinning.

Korimi carefully set the basin on the table, and hugged her brother tightly. "Thanks Yuriy," she said quietly.

Yuriy smiled softly, hugging his sister closer to him. "It's good to see you again…I'm _never _letting you disappear like that again…and I'm not letting anyone hurt you again."

Korimi snuggled closer to her brother, taking in the wintery smell, happy she hadn't lost him forever.

-----………-----

Padfootlet: ook…like I said…updates are at the bottom of my priority list at the moment…so the next update could very well be in 2 ½ monthes, or it could be next week…depends on how nice my teachers want to be…anyway…reviews always make me happy!


	23. Threats and Blackmail

Padfootlet: I will cease the commentary with James and the others for now…because I am sure all of you simply want to get to the story…I am SO sorry for the lack of updates…I promise one field hockey is over the updates will be back to once a week…Anyway…I don't own it…Enjoy the chapter!

------……------

"_Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!"_

_-Sirius Black_

---------……….--------

"Korimi…sis…." Yuriy shook his sister, trying to wake her up, but she simply slept on as if she was in a comatose. Giving an annoyed sigh, he decided to use plan B. Honestly, Korimi could sleep through anything. Taking out his wand, he casually flicked it at the WWN radio that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. Seconds later, the radio blasted out music so loud, it was nearly deafening.

Without even opening her eyes, Korimi took her own wand out of her pocket and silenced the radio (read: blasted the radio to tiny bits). "Never…do that again," she muttered, stowing her wand back in her robes.

"C'mon, Ri," Yuriy yanked her up. "Classes today."

Korimi groaned. "I don't even have my books or anything."

"Which is why I woke you up early, so you could get dressed and get your books from Gryffindor Tower."

Korimi grudgingly left her brothers living quarters a few minutes later, and headed back to her room to change. When she entered the common room, she saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all descending the boys' staircase, snickering about something.

"Oy! Korimi! You been with your brother all night?" James asked.

"What's so funny?" Korimi raised an eyebrow, not bothering to answer his question.

Sirius and James exchanged grins, before looking back at Korimi. "Nothing, love," Sirius said in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"…What did I tell you about calling me that?" Korimi scowled.

Sirius simply shrugged, still grinning like a mad man.

Korimi looked at the group before shaking her head. "Never mind…I'd rather not know what you are up to." She walked up the girls' staircase, and a few minutes later came down with Vickie, Ani, and Lily.

"You didn't have to wait," Korimi told the boy's, but they simply shrugged.

"So, is Padfoot going to be killed by your brother?" James joked.

"Depends." Korimi shrugged.

"On?" Sirius asked, as they made their way down the hall.

"On whether or not he finds out you're shagging his sister," James laughed. Seconds later, his face met the cold, hard, stone floor of Hogwarts.

Remus rolled his eyes, but was grinning amusedly, while Vickie, Lily, Ani, and Peter were laughing uncontrollably. Sirius and Korimi were both glaring at James, as he attempted to get back up, but Korimi simply punched him on the top of the head, making him fall back on the ground.

"Ooww…Korimi, why so violent?" James whined rubbing the two bumps on his head from Sirius and Korimi.

"Unless you want to be sent to an early grave then _never _suggest something like that again! _Especially _around Yuriy!" Korimi growled.

James sat up and looked up at her. "So…" he said slowly. "You're still a virgin?"

"YES!" Korimi punched him again.

"Ow! Ok! Ok!" James rubbed the third bump on his head. "Eesh…someone's not a morning person," he muttered.

"You just found that out?" Remus laughed, helping his friend up. "Though I won't say you didn't deserve it."

"I was just kidding," James attempted to defend himself.

Lily and the others shook their heads in amusement, as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. This term was proving to be highly interesting already, not mention amusing.

--------…………..----------

When the last class of the day finally ended everyone headed back to their common rooms before dinner to drop off their books. Korimi, instead of heading to dinner, decided to take a walk around the lake; it was already getting dark due to the clouds that were promising a heavy snowfall. Korimi sighed, her breath making clouds in the frigid air. Sirius had offered to go with her, but she needed to spend some time with her own thoughts. When _was _the last time she had actually gone off by herself? Everything in her life was happening so fast it seemed like she was _just _catching up with it all. There was also a certain secret she had yet to reveal.

_'I know I'll have to tell him eventually…but, god…I am so scared of what he will think of me,'_ she thought to herself. Her eyes looked over the frozen lake; she absently wondered how the giant squid managed to deal with the cold.

**_'You know he wouldn't care,'_** a second voice popped in her head.

_'But still…'_ she made a feeble attempt to argue back.

**_'The longer you wait the harder it's going to be,'_** the voice nagged.

"You think I don't know that?" She growled softly to herself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Remus said, coming up to stand next to her.

"So is using clichés," Korimi retorted with a small smile. It had been so long since she had actually spoken to Remus without their friends present.

"No, using clichés simply shows lack of creativity on my part," Remus said.

"Well then I guess you should brush up on more unique one-liners."

"Can't."

"Why's that?"

"All the witty one-liners have been taken."

Korimi laughed at this. "So do you have a reason to be here or did you simply want to come out here to freeze with me?"

Remus smiled. "Don't like the cold?"

"Not fond of it, no."

He chuckled and looked at her. "You're supposed to be from _Russia_."

"Your point? Just because I am from a cold place doesn't mean I have to like the cold…not to mention I _did _live in the United States for most my life."

"Point taken."

They stood in silence for a while, before Remus spoke up. "Actually…I did want to talk to you about something…."

Korimi glanced at him from the corner of her eye to show she was listening.

"You see…you _need _to talk to Sirius about your past and everything and—"

"I wish you and Yuriy would stop—"

"I'm not finished, Korimi," Remus interrupted. "I have yet to tell Vickie of…." He gave a wry smile. "My fury little problem as James likes to call it."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"We both need to tell the people we care for something about ourselves that we are ashamed of."

"Why would you be ashamed of what you are? It's not like you have a choice," Korimi said.

"And you did?" Remus shot back.

"I had a choice for my actions, yes. As for my heritage…well, no one can control that unfortunately," Korimi responded. "Anyway…I assume you were going to say something?"

Remus grinned. "Always to the point aren't you?"

"I find that it saves valuable time."

He chuckled. "Anyway…why don't we make a bet? The last one to tell their secret has to do the other's homework for an entire month."

"I doubt you want me of all people to do your Potions, Arithmancy, or Herbology homework…" Korimi said with a small laugh.

"True…" Remus said, looking thoughtful. "Ok…how about if you don't tell Sirius before the end of this year I will tell him myself."

Korimi narrowed her eyes at him. "Now you're verging on the edge of blackmail."

Remus shrugged. "Think of it what you will…do we have a deal?"

Korimi raised an eyebrow at him, but Remus could see a ghost of a grin beginning to form. "Do I really have a choice?" She asked.

Remus laughed. "Not really."

"Then I guess you already know my answer," she said. "I hope you enjoy doing my homework for a month, _Moony_."

Remus grinned. "Yeah right, _wolfy_," he retorted, poking her in the side playfully. Korimi emitted a small squeak and jumped away from Remus, who grinned amusedly. "Are you ticklish?"

"….No…"Korimi lied.

Remus grinned, and poked her again, resulting in her jumping back again. "You are a _horrible _liar you know that?" He grabbed her sides and laughed when she tried to jump away, but he simply caught her and held in her in place so he could continue to tickle her.

"S-stop!" Korimi laughed, trying to push away, but she was laughing to hard she could barely stand up."Re…Remus c'mon!"

Remus laughed as Korimi continued to struggle and eventually fall on the ground. Letting go before she could bring him down with her, Remus leaned over his friend, both breathing hard from laughing. "I'll have to tell Sirius that little trick," he said.

Korimi retaliated by tripping him onto his back with her feet, so he landed on the ground next to her.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You asked for it," Korimi muttered.

Remus laughed, reaching over to tug on a piece of her hair.

"Hey…" Korimi looked up at the sky and smiled. "It's snowing."

Remus looked up, and sure enough, thick white flakes were falling steadily to the ground. "Think we should go inside?" He asked.

Korimi shook her head and closed her eyes. "Nah. I like the snow."

-----………------

Yuriy looked out the window of his living quarters window and smiled. He could see Korimi and Remus lying on the ground that was slowly being covered in snow. It was like they had known each other their entire life. Remus and Korimi's relationship was so far beyond friendship; it was like they were brother and sister.

"Uh…Yuriy?" Sirius walked through the portrait.

The redhead turned to look at the nervous looking Gryffindor and grinned. "Didn't think you would actually show up in fear of me killing you."

"…"

"Just kidding." The redhead laughed. "I just want to talk…butterbeer?" He walked away from the window and gestured over to the small bar that sat in the corner of the room.

Sirius politely declined, and looked out of the window Yuriy had previously abandoned. He saw Korimi and Remus lying on the ground side by side comfortably. "Heh…you know how many rumors there have been about those two? People always thought they would end up together, because they got along so well…."

"They act more like they're siblings if you ask me," Yuriy commented taking a sip of newly opened butterbeer.

"No kidding," Sirius replied with a smile. "You should hear them trying to outsmart each other…it's downright hilarious."

"Doesn't seem like you're over possessive of her…that's good," Yuriy muttered more to himself than to Sirius.

"What was that?" Sirius looked away from the window.

"Oh…nothing…anyway…I wanted to talk to you about…well, my _baby _sister," the redhead made sure to emphasize the word baby.

Sirius looked at him uncertainly. The look in the redhead's icy colored eyes was like some sort of sadistic amusement. Sirius could already tell that Yuriy would like nothing more than to simply rip him to shreds for even _looking _at Korimi, but his love for his baby sister kept him from doing so.

"Anyway…I won't pretend that I wasn't surprised that she had so many friends…and a lover no less…."

Sirius noticed that Yuriy was acting as if they were simply discussing the matter over tea, and wondered if that was a good sign, or the "calm before the storm" idea.

"Let me get one thing straight…" he said calmly, staring straight at Sirius, as he leaned against the arm of the chair, his butterbeer abandoned on the coffee table. "My sister doesn't exactly take betrayal well…so I will leave that to your own interpretation." He paused. "Actually I have two conditions." Yuriy smirked sadistically.

_'Yeah…he would defiantly love to tear me to shreds,'_ Sirius thought to himself.

"One…" Yuriy held up a finger. "You harm my baby sister in _any _way…be it mentally or physically I will take great pleasure in causing you so much pain you will wish you were never born."

"It's a good thing I would never dream of that then isn't it?"

Yuriy simply grinned in response. "Yes it is," he replied. "Which leads me to my second condition. Hugging, kissing…nothing more…so anything else that may cross your mind you can forget…and trust me…I will know if you don't listen to me…and again…I will take perverse pleasure in causing you immense pain…you follow?"

"Very well."

Yuriy smiled happily, the sadistic nature vanished in an instant. "Good. Other than that I have a feeling we will get along just fine."

--------………----------

Padfootlet: REVIEW PLZ! Wonder how long it will take for my next update? lol


	24. Tasia Ivanov

Padfootlet: I think I am just gonna cease the dialogues…I am running out of creativity for them…anyway…see previous chaps for the disclaimers…and enjoy!

--------……----

"_You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no ... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just — exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever ... lost."_

_-Remus Lupin_

----……----

"Drop it James."

"Like hell I will! We are your _friends!"_

"Your point? I have told you that it is my business not yours."

"You can't keep this secret forever you know!"

"Watch me!"

"Quiet! Both of you! This is detention not a social event!" Professor Ashford snarled, glaring at Korimi and James, who turned back to pickling the rats.

Korimi and James had gotten detention that day in Potions because Snape had decided to try and curse Korimi's cauldron, resulting in Korimi hexing him, and Smith retaliating, but James disarmed her before any damage could be done. Being the insufferable git that he is, Ashford had given both James and Korimi detention, with 50 points each, off house points, while Smith and Snape got away with a simple detention.

"Yeah Valkov," Smith walked passed Korimi and James with a few full jars in her hand, ready to put on the shelf. "Why don't you tell them what you _really _are?" She sneered; Korimi growled, fighting the urge to maul the smirking Slytherin.

After what seemed like forever, Ashford grudgingly allowed Korimi and James leave the dungeons.

"Look…it's not like I don't trust you or anything," Korimi said, as they made their way to the 7th floor. "I just need to come to terms with it on my own before I go talking about my private affairs…at least that's what Yuriy tells me." She shrugged.

James shot her a contemptuous look, but said nothing; he knew that no matter what he said or did Korimi would never listen to reason.

The next day was snowing and bitter cold; the fierce wind made it even more miserable, yet the 7th year Care of Magical Creatures class were outside, trudging their way back into the castle after a completely miserable lesson.

"I hate the cold," Korimi complained, her teeth chattering; she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"I thought you liked the snow though," Remus joked, earning him a glare from Korimi.

"You would think that after living in Russia for a few years you would be used to it." Yuriy commented.

"Shut up," Korimi muttered. Something prickled in the back of her mind.

_'Damn, does she ever get tired of this stupid game of hers?'_ Korimi growled silently, whipping around to glare at the two Slytherins that were making their way towards the group; out of the corner of her eye, Korimi could see Sirius and James reaching for their wands.

"Is that…?" Yuriy trailed off, his eyes never leaving the blond next to Snape.

"Unfortunately," Korimi growled back.

A black cloud surrounded the group, isolating Korimi, Yuriy, and the 7th year Gryffindors in the void with Snape and Smith.

"What ever happened to a hello before you so rudely trap us and a few innocent humans in a barrier?" Yuriy asked calmly. "Honestly, Tasia…I never liked you but at least you had manners to a certain degree."

Smith smirked. "Long time no see, Valkov. I'm surprised you're still alive…so why are you here?" She questioned. "Got tired of being everyone's whore?"

Korimi growled, black flames forming around her fists. "How _dare _you—"

"Korimi…" Lily spoke up. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like the feel of it. "What's going on?"

Without warning, a thick sheet of ice surrounded her, cutting her and everyone else off from Korimi, Yuriy, Smith, and Snape.

"What the--?" Sirius banged on the ice; he and James even used all the hexes and jinxes they knew, but the ice didn't so much as get a scratch.

"I will not allow you involve a few innocent humans," Sirius heard Yuriy said, a dangerous tone creeping into his voice.

Smith simply smirked at this. "You were always the considerate one weren't you, Yuriy?" She sneered.

"And you were always the weak little coward," Korimi growled back.

Smith's eyes flashed as Korimi was thrown off her feet by a powerful force, slamming her into the ice wall Yuriy had created. Walking over, she stood over Korimi, who was slumped against the ice.

"You ran away, I stayed. So whose _really _the coward?" Smith asked.

"You hide behind some power hungry bastard that doesn't give a rats ass about you or your pathetic life," Korimi growled, looking up. "Yet you stand by him because you think he will protect you whenever you get yourself in trouble…you are more idiotic than I thought."

Smith kicked Korimi over the head, making her fall unconscious. "Don't talk about things you don't know," Smith growled. The black smoke cleared, and Smith walked passed the ice barrier as if nothing had happened. "I will kill you one day," Yuriy heard her mutter. "Loathsome mutt."

Lowering the barrier once Snape and Smith were out of sight, Yuriy apologized and told the group he would explain later. "Korimi is fine," he said, picking her up. "She'll wake up in no time. I'll just take her back to my room."

Sirius followed him, leaving his friends behind once they got to the Entrance Hall. "What the bloody hell was all that about?" He demanded, following Yuriy to his living quarters.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," Yuriy said calmly. "I realize what my sister is doing is foolish, and if it were me, I would have told you in a heartbeat, but that's me. Korimi, unfortunately, still hasn't accepted everything that has happened to us in the past."

"Who is Tasia?" Sirius asked. "Why did you call Smith Tasia?"

"Her real name is Tasia Ivanov. The rest is Korimi's business."

Sirius growled irritably, but simply said, "fine." He would find everything out, one way or another. Whether he get Yuriy, Remus, or Korimi to tell him.

------…..-----

Padfootlet: Short chapter, I know. This is the shortest chapter this late in the fic so far. The next chapter will be longer, and Field hockey is nearly done sooooo….hopefully more regular updates…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Lustful Blood

PadfootItachi: I'M BACK! Field hockey has ended so that means once a week updates have returned! –all cheer- Without further ado….for the disclaimer see any of the previous chapters…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And I changed my pen name obviously…I got bored of the other one for some reason lol…

-----……----

"_The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."_

_-Severus Snape_

----….----

A few days after the little incident after Care of Magical Creatures, Sirius noticed Korimi looking more and more like Remus always did before a full moon (which recently passed). He also noticed her temper becoming shorter and shorter as the week went on, snapping at anyone that made a comment to her; she landed 3 Slytherins in the Hospital wing because they made their usual snide comments about Gryffindors. Needless to say, Korimi was _not _in a good mood that week, and most of the school was paying for it.

Glancing next to him, Sirius could see Korimi currently glaring death at the Potions book in front of her; they had a potions essay due the next day, and Korimi only had a little more than half of it done, which was just adding on to her bad mood. The fact that she was a horrible potions maker wasn't helping much, and Sirius and Vickie were too afraid to offer help in fear she would snap at them and hex them like everyone else.

"Where the hell is Remus when I need him?" Korimi growled softly. James, Remus, Ani, and Lily were all in a Prefects meeting, and Peter was serving detention for blowing up another cauldron in Potions (Sirius wondered _how _the boy managed to get into NEWTS potions).

"Uh…Korimi…." Vickie spoke up softly.

"What?" Korimi snapped, making Vickie blink.

"Sorry."

Korimi sighed. "No…sorry, what is it?" She asked in a calmer voice.

"I was just wondering if you needed help with your Potions? You've been staring at that piece of parchment for an hour now."

"If helping you mean copy, then yes," Korimi muttered.

Vickie grinned. "No. But, I'll look over your essay so far and make corrections for you."

Korimi sighed and handed over her essay; it was better than nothing.

"How come you never offer me any help?" Sirius asked.

"Because your idea of help is copying my essay," Vickie replied, not taking her eyes off of Korimi's essay.

"So is Korimi's!"

Korimi glared at him, successfully ending his complaining.

Once she was finished, Vickie handed back Korimi's essay full of scratch outs and corrections. Looking at it, Korimi groaned. "Someone shoot me," she muttered, flopping down on the couch so her head was resting in Sirius's lap. Normally she wouldn't have done this with people in the common room, but she was too tired, and felt too much like death to care at the moment.

"I don't think your brother would appreciate that," Vickie chuckled.

"I wouldn't much either," Sirius said, grinning down at Korimi, whose arm was thrown over her eyes.

"I feel like death," Korimi muttered.

Sirius flicked her forehead playfully. "Forgive me for saying, love." Korimi moved her arm and glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that."

Sirius shrugged. "You have looked like death all week."

"Aren't boyfriend's supposed to think their girlfriend is pretty no matter what?" Vickie asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"He knows not to patronize me," Korimi replied, slowly sitting up from the couch. "Ah, screw Potions. Ashford can kiss my ass. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Standing up to stretch, Korimi intended to go upstairs for a long nights sleep and made no move to grab her books as she began to walk to the girl's staircase.

"What no goodnight kiss?" Sirius pouted.

Rolling her eyes, Korimi walked back over to the couch and stood behind it. Leaning over, she gave Sirius a swift kiss on the cheek, before heading upstairs.

"Not the romantic one is she?" Vickie said amusedly.

Sirius grinned, and leaned back in the couch. "Nope. But I love her anyway."

------…..----

_Two sapphire orbs stood against the black wall of the dark forest behind them. Cold snow covering the land in a thick blanket. Where was he? He took a step; the snow was cold beneath his padded paws. He was in his animagus form? A shooting star shot across the sky as the howl of a nearby wolf echoed all around him. He moved closer to the two orbs of glimmering sapphire, which were slowly disappearing into the dark wall of the forest. Breaking into a sprint, he chased the two orbs, but never got any closer. Another howl from a wolf, this time far away and melancholy. What was going on? The snow slowly turned red, and an inhuman scream pierced the sky. The sapphire orbs returned, and turned blood red, the form of a wolf appearing. It lapped up the newly made pools of blood, all the while looking straight at him with a distinct look of blood lust. Another piercing scream, this time louder than before._

-----….-----

Sirius shot up in bed, breathing hard. Why was the screaming from his dream still happening? And why had it woken up his friends as well?

"What the bloody hell?" James yelled over the screams, holding his hands to his ears like his friends.

Peter was also up and looked thoroughly confused. Remus was the only one that had rushed out of bed and grabbed his broom from under his bed.

"Get up! Korimi's the one that's screaming!"

"What--?"

"Just do it!"

Sirius and James quickly got out of bed, and grabbed their brooms as Peter followed them, still bewildered about the situation.

Hurtling down the staircase after Remus, they ignored the other Gryffindor Boys who were all coming out of their dorms, holding their ears, yelling "What the hell is making all that noise?"

The hopped on their brooms, and took of up the girls staircase; their heads were pounded slightly but they ignored it as they reached the top of the stairs and pushed their way through the gaggle of Gryffindor girls. Making their way up to the dorms at the top of the tower, the through open the door that read "7th Years". When they entered, they found Lily, Ani, and Vickie all standing around Korimi bed, trying to shake her awake.

"Don't touch her!" Remus warned loudly, swiftly walking over. "You can't—"

"What's happening!" James asked.

"We don't know she just--"

The screams suddenly stopped, and Korimi laid still in her bed, unmoving and her breathing very shallow.

Sirius cursed and hastily walked over to the side of the bed. "I knew their was something wrong with her," he muttered, reaching out to check her pulse. As soon as his skin came in contact with hers, ice spread from where his finger tips rested and encased her body.

"What's happening?" Peter's eyes widened appropriately in fear.

"On my—" Lily gasped when Korimi's body burst into flames, making Sirius jump back. Strangely, nothing the flames came in contact with burned, there wasn't even smoke. Even stranger, the flames seemed to be black.

Once again, Korimi screamed in pain, before she completely disappeared in the wall of fire.

"Can't somebody get some water or something?" Sirius asked, whipping around to see his friends frozen on the spot, all in shock of what was currently happening. Remus, however, was looking at the black flames with a look of utter pity, as the fire reflected in his amber colored eyes.

"Water won't help her, Sirius…we can't do anything except watch," Remus said softly.

"I'm going to get Professor McGonagall," Lily said urgently, rushing out of the room.

"How do you--?" Sirius began, but Remus cut him off.

"Just trust me." He turned his eyes to Sirius, silently telling him not to interfere.

The screams stopped once again; moments later a wolf leapt out of the flames that had previously consumed Korimi. It looked at the shocked teens before backing up and growling menacingly.

"Is…is that--?" Vickie stuttered, her eyes widening.

Remus nodded, looking at the wolf with sad eyes. "Yeah. That's Korimi."

Peter backed up behind James and Sirius when the wolf's sapphire colored eyes locked on to his; Sirius moved forward. It looked exactly like the wolf in his dream, only it's eyes were blue, not red. He stretched out his hand and the wolf growled again, snapping him when he was only mere inches away from its head, the sharp teeth grazing his skin; it eyes turned blood red. Giving one last growl, it sprinted passed Sirius and the others, though the common room and out of the porthole, leaving a trail of black and red flames. Seconds later, the Gryffindors could see the wolf sprinting across the grounds from the dorm window.

"What in the-?"

James watched as a second wolf, this time whiter than the purest snow, ran out of the castle, taking off after the black wolf and into the forbidden forest. None of this made any sense. The Marauders knew Korimi could turn into a wolf, but a wolf that left a trail of fire? _Black _fire.

_'Wait a minute,'_ Sirius thought. Remus didn't seem surprised about anything that had happened. _'And how did he know Korimi was the one that was screaming?'_ There was no way he could know what was going on unless…

He looked at Remus, who was leaning on the bedpost of Korimi's bed, looking weary.

"You know the thing she has been hiding, don't you?" Sirius asked, making all eyes fall on Remus, who gave a tired sigh before nodding.

"She told me a few weeks ago. She said she had to tell someone. I think it was just—"

"Why didn't you tell us?" James rounded on his friend angrily, but Remus simply looked at him calmly.

"Because she asked me to, and that's reason enough."

"We're your friends!" James exclaimed. 'You've known her for--!"

"How long I _know _someone doesn't affect my loyalty to them," Remus cut him off. "What if Lily told you something she didn't want anyone else to know?"

"That's completely different!"

"I…I don't think it is," Peter's small voice said behind him.

James spun around to look at Peter, who looked a bit nervous; he never really disagreed with James on anything. "Well…I don't know…I think whatever Korimi is hiding must be pretty private right? So, maybe she only wants one person to know?"

Remus gave a thankful smile towards his friends, who gave a faint one in return.

James crossed his arms over his chest. "She should have told Sirius at least."

Remus nodded. "I won't argue with you about that, but Yuriy told me whenever he brought up telling Sirius, Korimi would change the subject." He looked at Sirius, who had been silent the entire time. "I'm sorry Sirius…I wish I could tell you but—"

"I'm not mad at you, Moony," Sirius said softly, his eyes full of sadness. Why could Korimi trust Remus and not him? He though someone was supposed to trust the person he or she loved and be able to tell them anything. Didn't Korimi know he would never do anything to hurt her?

"What's the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall came rushing into the room with Lily not far behind. "Miss. Evans told me something happened to Valkov. And _what _are you boys doing up here at this time of night? The girl's dorms are off limits! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors exchanged glances, not bothering to argue about the lost house points, before Ani spoke up.

"Sorry Professor…Potter and his friends simply came up here to investigate…you see, Korimi just started screaming and—"

"Where is she now?" McGonagall cut her off.

"Uh…" Vickie spoke up. "Well, you see, after the screaming ..that's when James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter showed up….ice began to cover her body and then uh…she caught fire," she said, feeling uncomfortable under McGonagall's stare.

"A wolf jumped out of the fire," Peter said nervously. "Then it ran into the forest." He pointed out he girl's dorm window.

McGonagall's lips were nothing but a thin line as she shakily turned to Sirius. "Mr. Black, I assume Miss. Valkov has told you—"

"She hasn't told me anything Professor," Sirius replied quietly.

McGonagall was silent for a moment, before giving a tired sigh. "I will have to speak to Dumbledore. You girls round the younger students back into their dorms. Same with you boys," she instructed, looking at each of the Gryffindors in turn. "Do _not _answer any questions until I clear up everything with Dumbledore, understood?"

The group nodded and walked out after McGonagall. As the boys flew back down the staircase, the girl's got the younger students back in their rooms, telling them not to come out until breakfast and like McGonagall instructed, they didn't answer any questions.

In the distance, a faint howl of a wolf was heard.

------…….------

PadfootItachi: For the record…McGonagall does _not _know the secret. Only Remus and Dumbledore. Anyway…REVIEW PLEASE! TILL NEXT WEEK! JA NE!


	26. Confessions

PadfootItachi: See? I told you regular updates would be coming back! Lol…anyway here's the next chapter see previous ones for disclaimer

---------…………---------

"_Constant Vigilance!"_

_-Mad-Eye Moody_

----…..---

"Sirius I swear if you even _think_ about—"

"C'mon, Yuriy! She's been gone for two days already!"

Sirius was getting frustrated at the older teen's stubbornness. It was bad enough Korimi wasn't giving him the answers he wanted, but now that she was missing, ever Yuriy wasn't telling him anything. "Don't you even _care _that your _sister _is missing?"

Yuriy gave an annoyed growl as he tossed half of a dead cow into a small pasture that was used for sick animals. "I'm not telling you anything, Sirius. It's not my place. Korimi will tell you once she returns."

"And you know for a fact that she's coming back, do you?" Sirius asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Yes, I do." Yuriy fixed Sirius with his piercing ice blue eyes. "And you will do well to believe that as well." He turned away from Sirius and began walked over to a pasture adjacent to the one they were currently standing by, which held a small herd of hippogriffs.

"Can you at least tell me one thing?" Sirius asked.

"Depends on what you ask," Yuriy replied evenly, picking a few dead ferrets before throwing them to the hippogriffs.

"Why doesn't Korimi think she can tell me what's going on?"

Yuriy sighed, and watched as the hippogriffs began eagerly devouring their meal. "It's not that she doesn't trust you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what is it?"

"I know it's not very obvious to you, or anyone else…even Remus…she's locked them up for so many years it's hard to believe she still has them."

"Has what?"

"Emotions. You see…Korimi is very emotionally unstable," the redhead explained gravely. "When we were kids, so many things could set her off. When she got angry, pretty much anything around her got destroyed. When someone made her cry, she wouldn't be able to stop. Even weeks after whatever event made her cry, if you so much as used the wrong tone with her she would burst into tears."

The sudden image of a small Korimi throwing a violent tantrum entered Sirius's mind; somehow it just didn't look right.

"As she got older of course, she learned how to lock away her emotions," Yuriy looked up at the darkening sky. "That's why I was so shocked to hear she had friends, and even a lover." He looked at Sirius. "Just be patient. She'll tell you whenever she's ready. If you force her she'll end up breaking down…dealing with our past is something that Korimi has never been good at…and if she breaks down, I am afraid that she won't be able to snap out of it. Not this time."

Sirius stared back before closing his eyes and sighing. "Fine."

-----……----

Entering the Great Hall the next morning, Sirius and his friends took a seat at the Gryffindor table; they had yet to see or hear anything concerning Korimi.

"Korimi still isn't back?" James asked gravely, taking a seat next to Lily, who shook her head.

"Where do you think she went?" Ani asked.

"Who knows," Vickie replied quietly.

"I wonder if she'll ever come back," Peter thought out loud.

"Of course she will!" James said, looking at Peter angrily.

Peter shrunk back in his seat under the glare. "S-sorry…I didn't—"

"It's ok, Peter," Sirius said softly, picking dully at his eggs. Finally deciding he wasn't hungry, he stood up. "I'll see you guys in Herbology, I guess."

James and Remus watched as their friend walked out into the Entrance Hall.

"I don't like Black much, but I don't think Korimi is being fair to him," Ani said evenly; everyone nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't she know Sirius wouldn't care no matter what?" Vickie asked.

"Of course she does," Remus replied. "The problem isn't that she doesn't trust Sirius. It's that she can't seem to come to terms and accept _what _she has to tell him."

-----……-------

Sirius walked out into the Entrance Hall, wanting time to be alone; his friends weren't helping much by talking about Korimi's disappearance. "Ow! Hey watch-!" He stopped short of his sentence when he realized whom he ran into. "Korimi?"

Sapphire eyes looked up at him somewhat uncertainly, before Korimi turned and walked in the opposite direction without a word.

"Hey! Korimi!" Sirius jogged to catch up to her. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist before she walked outside. "What's up? Where have you been? We've been so worried—"

"Leave me alone, Sirius," Korimi said softly, yanking her wrist out of his hand and walking out of the castle.

Sirius stared after her for a few moments before following; he was sick of being kept in the dark. He hated not being able to help Korimi when he knew she needed it.

"Korimi!" He grabbed her wrist again. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Go away!" Korimi growled, trying to yank her wrist out of his hand again, but Sirius kept a firm grip on her.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" He persisted, forcing Korimi to look at him. "Why do you not trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I do trust you." Her eyes shimmered with tears she refused to let fall. "I just…can't relive everything again." Crystal droplets made their way down her cheeks. "I don't…want to hurt you," she sobbed. "I don't want to be hated anymore because of what I am."

Sirius slowly loosened his grip on her arm and stared at her. He only saw her cry that one time, but this time was different for some reason; the frustration from earlier slowly faded away as he pulled Korimi into a hug, which she didn't return.

"Hey! You found Korimi!" James and the others spotted the two on their way to Herbology.

Sirius let go of Korimi and turned to face his friends. "Yeah."

"Uh…Korimi…where are you--?"

"To see my brother," Korimi cut Vickie off as she continued to walk towards the edge of the woods.

"She _just _got back and the leaves again?" Ani exclaimed. "What's her deal lately?"

Sirius looked as if he was about to follow her, but Remus stopped him. "She looked really upset…I think you should just leave her alone for now. If you keep being persistent she'll only push you farther away."

Looking in the direction that Korimi walked off, Sirius sighed, but nodded resignedly and turned with his friends to walk to class in silence.

---…..----

A week passed, and Korimi was avoiding her friends like the plague. She was never in class, Yuriy said she refused to leave his living quarters, and every times he brought up Sirius she would begin to cry.

"She's looking worse everyday," he told them remorsefully during dinner. "She either sneaks off to the Room of Requirement and trains until she can't stand, or she sits and stares at the fire. I have _barely _managed getting her to eat as well."

"She's being ridiculous if you ask me," Ani muttered. "I mean, I don't know much about her, but it's not like she some crazed sociopath or anything."

Remus gave a faint smile as he remembered his and Korimi's first conversation. Had it really been four months ago? Time seemed to have flown between then and now.

"I agree completely." Yuriy nodded. "But right now she is reliving all of those memories she locked away since she left Russia 6 months ago."

"I say we just hex her till she comes clean," James said under his breath, earning a disapproving glare from Lily.

Yuriy gave a small laugh. "I have tried ever threat I could think of. She just replies with some smart ass remark."

"Big surprise there," Ani said, rolling her eyes.

James looked over to Sirius, who had been silent the entire time. "Hey don't be so depressed Padfoot. It's not like she dumped you right?" She said, trying to lighten his friend's mood. Seeing the attempt failed, a sudden idea popped in his. Grinning, he took out his wand, Sirius, even in this depressed-like state wouldn't be able to resist laughing at Snape. Pointing his wand at the greasy-haired Slytherin on the other side of the hall so he wouldn't get caught, he muttered a quick spell. Almost immediately after, Snape stood on the Slytherin table and began clucking loudly like a chicken, as well as imitating the walking of one.

Sirius looked up from his dinner and grinned. What his friends did to cheer him up.

James laughed with the other students, as Smith calmly took out her wand and pointed it at Snape, who ceased his chicken imitating, and looked around the Great Hall confusingly, not knowing how he got on top of the dining table.

"Psst. Padfoot." James elbowed his friend in the ribs before pointing to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Following his friend's finger, he was surprised to see a pair of familiar sapphire eyes staring back at him that he hadn't seen in a week. After blinking in confusion, he stood up and walked towards her.

"Just follow me and don't as questions," Korimi said as soon as he got to her.

Somewhat confused, he followed her outside and walked until they reached the lake.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius finally spoke up. "Korimi, what's going on? Why--?"

"I will never understand…" Korimi interrupted in a quiet voce. "I will never understand why I am such a coward…why something so simple scares me so much." A tear slipped down her cheek, but Sirius could see a faint smile on her face. "Heh." She laughed, wiping away the tear. "Every time…ever since I was little, whenever I started crying I never could stop."

"You babble a lot when you're trying to stall," Sirius commented lightly.

Korimi smiled in response. "I know."

"What did you want?"

Korimi remained silent.

"Korimi…"

"Heh…I really am a coward." She laughed humorously at herself.

Sirius looked at her strangely. She wasn't laughing bitterly, but instead as if she was laughing at some amusing joke.

"Stupid thing to keep a secret I guess…not like it's a big deal…and I know you-"

"You're babbling again," Sirius interrupted amusedly.

Korimi smiled again and looked away from the lake to look at him. "Sorry." Her smile slipped of her face and her eyes dulled, as she turned back to the lake, now red and orange due to the setting sun. "Remember I told you I'm not someone you want to get involved with? You said you were willing to take the risk. I wondered if that would hold true once you found out I was only half human. I don't know how many times I talked myself out of telling you."

Sirius blinked. Half human? If that was true then…

"What's the other half?" He asked quietly.

Korimi hesitated before answering, "Demon."

Staring at her, Sirius attempted to get himself to believe what he just heard. "Korimi…" he nearly laughed. "Demons don't exist! C'mon tell me—"

"If demons don't exist then what am I? A figment of yours and everyone else's imaginations?" Korimi interrupted. "Don't think that just because you are a wizard means you know what human myths are true and which aren't. Demons are just as real as wizards. They even live in their own world. Angels exist too if you are curious."

Sirius stared at her. Half demon? He always pictured demons as those ugly things covered in scales with sharp teeth and horns, but Korimi looked just as human as him and his friends.

Korimi gave him an almost invisible smile. "C'mon, Sirius. You know I am a horrible liar."

That was true, for some unknown reason Korimi never could lie. "Okay. I believe you, but why keep it such a big secret?"

" I was afraid, that if you knew…" She laughed. "Never mind. I am an idiot."

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around her from behind, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. You are. So what _else _have you been keeping from me?"

Korimi gave a content smile and leaned into his embrace. "Tomorrow…I don't feel like going up to Yuriy's room at the moment."

Sirius remained silent. Why would they need to go to Yuriy's room? Mentally shrugging, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can live with that."

-----…..----

YAY! Her secret is FINALLY revealed! Now…next chapter…you get to see some of her past…anyway…yes…her secret was dumb to keep a secret for SO long…but…well you will see why she did next chapter if you are insightful enough…REVIEW PLZ!


	27. Reliving the Past

PadfootoItachi:…yeah…about that whole update once a week thing…once again updates are up in the air because I got a job working at Sears lol…it's pretty fun actually…anyway…yea here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! I should have another story posted soon…it's Lily/James AU. Check it out! Ja!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_"Twitchy little ferret aren't you Malfoy?"_

_-Hermione Granger_

-----……----

The next morning, Sirius awoke to the feeling of a great weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he met with two pairs of sapphire looking back at him; he knew immediately who it was.

"Not that I mind, but why are you sitting on my bed, not to mention on top of me?"

"Be quiet and follow me…don't wake up James or the other two," Korimi whispered. "And get dressed."

Sirius nodded silently and got up. Throwing on his trainers, he followed Korimi out of the boys' dorm. "Uh, Korimi…where are we going?" He asked as they walked out into the corridor.

"I told you yesterday didn't I?" Korimi said. "I have to come to terms with my past…showing you rather than telling is the only way to do that." She shrugged. "According to Yuriy anyway."

They came to the portrait that concealed Yuriy's living quarters. "Why are we here?"

"Yuriy left early to help with the animals. So we won't have to worry about interruptions like we would if we were in the common room," she explained, walking over to the bookshelf by the fireplace. She grabbed a large stone basin off one of the middle shelves. Gesturing for Sirius to sit, Korimi took a seat on the couch and took out her wand.

"A pensieve?" Sirius questioned, as Korimi out her wand to her temple and pulled out a silvery string, before dropping it into the basin; she repeated this a few more times before stowing her wand back in her robes.

"Yuriy gave it to me as a Christmas gift the day we arrived back at Hogwarts," Korimi answered shortly. She stared into the basin for a few moments before hesitantly grabbing Sirius's hand and lacing their hands together. "I know I am going to regret this," she muttered before plunging their hands into the basin.

They were lost in a swirl of color for a few moments before what looked like a playground formed in front of them.

"Thirteen years ago…United States, Maryland," Korimi said softly, her eyes glued to a girl who was happily swinging on the swing set that stood close to where Korimi and Sirius were standing. "This is in the demon world," she added as an after thought.

"Who's the girl?" Sirius asked, his eyes following the swinging movements.

Korimi smiled sadly, her eyes softening. "Me. I'm about five I think."

"You were cute, what happened?" He joked.

"Very funny."

Sirius noticed their hands were still intertwined but made no move to pull away; it was actually the first time they had actually shown they were together besides the kisses (Korimi had a weird thing about public affection).

He continued to watch as the younger Korimi swung happily, her sapphire eyes completely different than the haunted eyes he always saw of the eighteen-year-old that stood next to him; they were sparkling and full of life, it was the same look Korimi always wore when she was with her brother.

Turning his attention to the Korimi next to him, he noticed that she was following a group of a few ten, maybe eleven year-olds that were walking towards the swinging girl. The group formed a circle around the girl, whose smile slowly faded when she realized they were the usual group that always bullied her. One girl stepped behind the swing and roughly grabbed the chains. Jerking back, she caused the swing to come out from under the smaller girl, making her fall face first into the sand.

"What's a _halfling _doing playing on _our _playground?" A young boy with spikey black hair sneered, looking down at the five-year-old, who was tearfully getting up. "Hey, answer me you little twerp!" He reached down to yank the girl up by her collar, but the girl that stole the swing stopped him.

"Eeeewww…you're not going to _touch _that are you?"

The boy stopped halfway and smirked. "Good point." He straightened up. "I don't want _filth_ touching me. I _did_ just eat lunch, wouldn't want to lose it." His cronies laughed at this.

"Think you're better than us don't you, halfling? Because you can do human magic?" A second boy sneered, pushing the small girl back on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled loudly, making Sirius tear his eyes from the group and watch as a boy shoved his way through the group of bullies. Standing in front of the cowering Korimi, he glared fiercely at the spiky haired kid.

The boy had gold eyes and silver hair that lightly brushed against his shoulders; he looked like the miniature version of the bastard Sirius had seen during the Christmas Ball.

"Korimi…is that kid--?"

"Yeah. That's Alexander Malcev," Korimi answered softly.

Sirius looked back at the scene that was taking place. It was hard to believe that the same guy he had seen at the Christmas Ball was the young boy protecting the girl. Not to mention, it looked as if the older kids were slightly nervous about his presence.

"C'mon, Malcev," the ringleader said nervously. "She's a _halfling! _Why waste your time protecting a filthy half human?"

Behind Malcev, Korimi sniffed, her eyes brimming with tears that she refused to let fall, if her father saw her crying she would get beat again.

"Why do _you_ waste your time tormenting an innocent little girl when she's done nothing to you?" Malcev retorted, not backing down.

"She's a disgrace to all demons! Her and her show off brother!" The other boy shot back. "Humans are filthy creatures whose only purpose in life is to proved us blood for our coming of age!"

"Unless you want to answer to my _father _then I suggest you leave her alone!"

It was a pretty humorous sight, seeing a seven-year-old boy bossing a group of kids three or four years older than him.

His threat seemed to have worked, because the bullies quickly dispersed, leaving Korimi and Malcev sitting in the sand by the abandoned swing set.

"Are you ok?" Malcev asked, kneeling down so he was eye to eye with the girl, who nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Malcev smiled and helped her up. "No problem. I don't think anyone has the right to bully anyone, even if they are only half demon."

Both Korimi's smile at this, only one smile was of an elated five-year-old, and the other was of a sad 18-year-old.

"My name is Alex."

"Korimi."

The scene changed, and they were standing in a medium sized bedroom.

"I believe this was one year later," Korimi said, looking at the two children on the floor. Once again, it was Malcev and Korimi.

"Korimi…" Alex said softly, reaching out to his friend, who flinched when he touched her. Drawing back his hand, he looked anxiously at his friend. "Korimi, what's wrong?"

Tears formed in the girl's eyes. "It hurts. He…he…"

"What hurts?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, ignoring the flinch that came from the girl. "Korimi, what hurts?"

"Daddy s-said he hated me." The girl cried and Malcev moved closer, hugging her tightly.

Feeling something warm on his hands, he pulled away and looked at his palms; his normally pale hands were now covered in something deep crimson.

"He's doing it again…." Korimi helped her head in her hands. "Daddy stop," she cried, the back her white shirt was now completely red. "Stop." She looked up tearfully into dark red eyes.

The man in the doorway smirked, sending another wave of pain through his daughter's body.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Malcev yelled and stood up, glaring at the man.

"Alex, I think it's time you go home," the man said scathingly.

Malcev didn't move and a fierce wind began to blow things around the room they were in, however, the man didn't seem at all phased. "Go _home, _Alex."

The wind died and Malcev looked hatefully at the man before glancing back at Korimi and walking out of the room, making sure to tread painfully on the man's foot.

The scene changed again.

They now stood in a large stone courtyard that was slowly filling up snow.

"Now where are we?"

"Uh…." Korimi looked somewhat uncertain as she looked around. "Not sure. I don't even know why that last memory was here…I haven't gotten the hang of using this yet."

Sirius couldn't decide whether he should laugh or roll his eyes.

She continued to look around, until she finally found what she was looking for. "Oh yeah…this is three years ago, when I was fifteen." She pointed over to a small group of three people. Walking closer, Sirius see a younger Korimi in front of a younger Yuriy and Malcev, they were all smirking at a girl that looked very familiar.

"Is that--?"

"Tasia Ivanov. Known here as Elizabeth Smith." Korimi nodded, confirming Sirius's suspicions. "However…she does look different as a blond…her original hair color is the dark red you see now…she's a demon who gained magic blood from a wizard Malcev's father killed to give her magical power, when my mother died, she was given some of her blood as well to make her more powerful."

Sirius stared at Smith. Things were just getting a bit too weird.

"Give it up, Tasia," the younger Korimi said in a bored tone. "If you can't defeat a _halfling _like me then you _really_ think you'll ever be a decent assassin? Don't make me laugh.'

Tasia glowered. "You wait, one day I'll—"

"You'll what? Have your revenge? Defeat me? Kill me perhaps?" Korimi raised an eyebrow. "I am bored of your pathetic games, Ivanov. I am cold, Yuriy, Alex, and I haven't eaten properly in three days and we have had a total of two hours sleep all week, unless—"

Tasia cut her off by rushing towards her and throwing a series of punches and kicks; one kick actually managed to catch Korimi in the ribs.

"You're going to pay for that," Korimi growled, regaining her footing as a ball of black fire formed in her hands.

"Don't kill her, Korimi," Malcev said, sounding as bored at Korimi.

The ball of fire disappeared and Korimi simply dug her fist into the other girl's gut, making her double over and land on the cold stone.

"Ruin my fun, Alex," Korimi said, walking past Tasia, not even sparing her a glance. Malcev followed, but Yuriy stopped and held out a hand, sighing.

"You really shouldn't piss Korimi off like that, you know," he said.

Tasia scowled and stood up without accepting the offered hand. "Don't touh me you dirty half-breed." She walked off.

Yuriy shrugged and followed his sister and Malcev, who were waiting for him at the entrance to a nearby building.

Sirius felt his feet leave the ground and before he knew it, he was back in Yuriy's living quarters with Korimi.

"Quite a piece of work back then wasn't I?" Korimi said with a wry grin. "Funny, I never remember treating her _that _bad…seeing it though, it's no wonder Ivanov hates me so much."

Sirius sat next to her in silence. "So…what else do you have to tell me?"

----……..—

Review please! Till next time! THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END! Only…mmm…about five chapters left….


	28. More Explainations

PadfootItachi: heh…it's been a while hasn't it? Well there is a very good explanation…you see there is this fat Mexican guy right…well his kind of hates me…he is also my manager at Sears…and I was working none stop…but yea Happy New Year everyone! Oh and I quit Sears so yea more time for updates lol

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-----…---

"_Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon"_

_-Rubeus Hagrid_

--……--------

"Yuriy's right, I've been such a coward," Korimi said quietly. "I mean, what is the past anyway? Just a bunch of memories right? Experiences that have happened and there is no way you can go back and change them. Yet somehow I continue to let my past chase me and control my decisions."

In attempt to comfort her Sirius said, "Well, by the look of it, your past wasn't exactly pleasant." He paused and thought carefully on his next sentence. "Er…well…it's not like you didn't look a bit…" he trailed off, not able to find the right words.

"Bitchy?" Korimi provided with a small smile. "Yeah I know. But in the Cathedral, you had to kind of be like that to survive."

Sirius looked at her curiously. "Cathedral? How do you have to be touch to survive in a Cathedral? Isn't it supposed to be this holy place or something?"

Korimi grinned and looked into the fire. "Well that's the irony I suppose of the place. A Cathedral is supposed to be a place of worship and holiness, but the cathedral I was in was nothing short of a hell on earth." Her grin slipped off her face, a haunted look taking its place. "I saw, and experienced some of the most horrible things. The guards raped pretty much anyone they saw whenever they were feeling particularly lustful. It didn't matter where you were, hell, if you were in your room they would just come in."

Sirius looked at her in surprise. How could a place so horrible exist? He leaned on his knees with his elbows and stared into the fire as well. "Man, and I thought my life was tough at home."

"Come to think of it. You never told me about your family," Korimi said thoughtfully.

Sirius shrugged. "Sure I did. I told you I was disowned and that was that. You never asked for details. Besides," he looked at her. "Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical to be bashing me about not telling you about my past when you haven't even started with yours?"

"Alright, alright, point taken," she conceded. "Anyway, you wanted to hear about my past, so I'll tell you, I guess. Just don't interrupt or I may change my mind."

"Fair enough."

Sighing, Korimi began. "Mother was human, and a witch obviously. Father was a demon, pretty powerful too from what I remember, but Alex's father was even more powerful, so of course, he controlled most of the things that went on in the demon world, especially Russia."

"You didn't exactly fit in, I take it. Being a half demon," Sirius commented, remember the first memory.

"Heh, not exactly," Korimi continued to smile, but her eyes saddened. "But for some reason Alex just openly accepted me. No questions asked. One time I did ask him why he was my friend and he simply told me to shut up and not worry about it. He told me that he was my friend because he liked me, and that was all I needed to know. Bloodlines didn't matter to him."

"A lot of insight for a kid."

"Alex was known as a prodigy," Korimi shrugged. "Besides, his father raised him to be like that. As power hungry as Boris was, he defiantly knew how to raise his kid."

"So how did your best friend become a malevolent bastard?" Sirius asked with a slight hint of bitterness.

"People change. I'm not sure if it was me who changed or him. I just remember that as I got older, Alex became more powerful and aggressive, not to mention over protective of me. The day after his eighteenth birthday he boasted about how many humans he killed the night before."

"What--?"

"One a demon's eighteenth birthday we officially become of age and our powers become fully developed. The price we pay…or humans must pay I should say, is that we have to kill eighteen humans, one human for each year we have been alive. You see, our demon spirits become week on our eighteenth year if life, and we have to replenish their power with blood."

"Demon…spirit?"

"Each demon, when born, is given a guardian. Keizer, wolf of black fire, is my spirit. Yuriy has Orion, the white wolf of ice, and Alex, has Sasori, the wind and air tiger…for a few examples.

"Come our eighteenth birthday, our spirits need blood, _human _blood to be more precise."

Sirius nearly choked. "_Human _blood? _Human_--?"

"Demon need the blood of all eighteen humans or we die," Korimi continued as if she had not heard him. "Yuriy and I are both only half demon so—"

"Yuriy killed--?"

"What _else _was he suppose to do?" Korimi shot at him. "Die and leave me behind? He was the only thing I had back then. He wasn't about to die for the sake of a few humans and leave me behind to suffer alone. However, as half demons, Yuriy and I didn't transform on our eighteenth birthday as normal demons do, and we only needed nine humans."

"_Only _nine?" Sirius looked at her incredulously. "Korimi, you-!"

"Yeah I killed nine people the night you and everyone else saw me transform. Keizer took over…you don't realize why I only went on one night time stroll with you guys on the full moon. Every time I transform into a wolf, I am in the demonic form of Keizer. It took all I had just to keep him in check."

Sirius had wondered why she had only gone with them once, every other time they had asked he to go with them she declined, giving them some lame excuse. "Korimi…" he breathed. "You _killed _nine people?"

"Did I stutter?" Korimi said, somewhat annoyed. "I told you I—"

"Okay, so you didn't have a choice! But that doesn't make it okay!" He was standing up now, and looking down at Korimi angrily. "Do you realize the people you killed—?"

"This is exactly why I kept everything a secret from you and everyone else. As a human, you could never understand the need of survival for a demon…our drive to survive is one hundred times strong than that of any human."

Sirius was speechless, as he stared down at her. Turning away, he looked out the window. He couldn't change who Korimi was, and he couldn't bring back those who died. The best thing he could do was try and accept it and move on; it's not like he knew the people she killed or anything and the killings didn't draw any sort of attention either. Sighing, he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling back, grinned. "I love you, you know that?"

Korimi stared at him, trying to see any sort of anger or hatred in his eyes, but she couldn't find any. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Is that it?"

Sirius smiled faintly and sat next to her. "Yeah," he leaned in to kiss her again. But Korimi stopped him, putting two fingers on his lips.

"I hope you know you are insane, and that I haven't even begun to tell you what has gone on in my life."

Sirius removed her fingers from his lips and laced their hands together. "Yeah, but I think I can deal with it." He kissed her again, deepening it into a more passionate kiss.

Without warning, Korimi was roughly yanked back, breaking their kiss.

"YURIY!" Korimi yelled, glaring at her brother, who had her by the back of her collar.

Looking up, Sirius met with a pair of possessive ice blue eyes. "I thought you said I could kiss her!"

"Yes, well that kiss was a bit _too _far for my taste," Yuriy replied calmly, not releasing his hold on his sister. "And if you value your life Black, it'll be _my _taste you will be following when concerning my sister."

Korimi rolled her eyes and attempted to free herself from her brother, only to fail miserably. "C'mon Yuriy!" Korimi growled. "Let me go already!"

"No, I don't think so," Yuriy replied, dragging her out of his living quarters with Sirius following behind them, laughing as the two siblings bickered all the way down to the Great Hall.

----…..------

"You're making a habit out of coming out here," Yuriy commented lightly, as Sirius walked up to him that evening.

"Do you mind?" Sirius asked, leaning on the paddock fence.

Yuriy shrugged and cut the twine that held together the hay for the horses. "Not really, I suppose I'm just not used to having company while I work, though with you always showing up I don't know how I'm not used to it by now." He took a few flakes of hay and tossed them into numerous different piles around the paddock, where the horses waited eagerly for their after dinner snack.

"Anyway, I suppose you want something? Unless you all of the sudden you prefer my company over my sisters." He cast a glance over at Sirius and grinned. "Though I find that highly unlikely."

"Uh, yea." Sirius looked at the redhead uncertainly, as he perched atop the fence and idly picked a piece of his red ponytail. "I was kind of wondering if you could tell me more about Smith and Malcev. Korimi told me a lot of things already but—"

"She wants me to tell the rest of it?" Yuriy raised an eyebrow inquiringly. Sighing, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I suppose it's only fair. It's not like you're asking much."

Sirius smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Yuriy."

"Hn." Yuriy jumped down from the fence and beckoned Sirius to follow him. They walked towards the small barn that was used for small animals and sat on the roof.

"I actually just saw Malcev a month or so ago before I came here. Needless to day I think once he found out I was gone he was probably pissed. Then again, his temper was already a bit short because of the night he tried to take Korimi one night and a few punks stopped him." He grinned knowingly at Sirius, who returned the grin.

"So, why would he be mad?"

"I'm powerful." The redhead shrugged. "I'm not trying to sound vain or anything, but it's that simple. He's hungry for more power than he can control…half demons usually aren't powerful at all. In fact, a normal half demon is relatively weak to a full-blooded demon…I'm simply one of those rare cases. My demon side overrides my human side. As a result, my magic isn't exactly up to par with Korimi."

"What about, Korimi?"

"What about her?"

"I've seen her train a few time. She looks incredibly strong."

"Well, yes, because you're human," Yuriy answered simply. "Don't misunderstand me when I say a half demon is weak compared to a full demon. A half demon…Korimi for example, could easily destroy an entire human army without so much as breaking a sweat."

"Does that include wizards?"

Yuriy shook his head and grinned again. "Well, magic complicates things a bit."

Sirius nodded and looked up at the sky. "So, what does Smith have to do with you two?"

"Ivanov? Hn, she was in the Cathedral with us. We never got along very well. Korimi and Malcev gave her hell because even though she was a full demon she would lose to Korimi every time they sparred."

Thinking back to the memory Sirius nodded in understanding. That much he already knew. What he didn't understand was how she was able to do magic. "So, demons can do magic then?"

Yuriy shook his head. "No. But they can obtain magical blood without being born with it."

Korimi's words rang through his mind from their previous talk this morning. _'Demons kill humans for their blood…'_

"Drinking it?" He guessed.

Yuriy nodded in confirmation. "I don't know who Ivanov got her magic from, because Korimi and I were living in the U.S with out parents at the time. But as far as I can tell, she was given a dose of magical blood then sent here to England and come to Hogwarts for some reason when she was 11."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elizabeth Smith, a demon. Apparently her name was Tasia Ivanov. For some reason it was hard to imagine her anything except the evil bitch that hung around Snivellus.

"So what about that bastard Malcev?" He asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Yuriy looked at him, and gave a faint smile. Of course Sirius hated Malcev, after what he had witnessed that night Malcev tried to force Korimi to return to Russia, he had good reason to hate the man. Looking back at the night sky, he said, "He and Korimi were inseparable. They have known each other since they were three because of our parents numerous dinner parties. But they didn't really know each other's names or anything, that didn't happen until he saved her from a group of bullies in the park near the house where we lived."

"Yeah. I saw the memory," Sirius said softly.

"Not surprising. Korimi still cares a lot for Malcev believe it or not. I would expect her to show you a time when he was still a decent guy." Yuriy closed his eyes and opened them slowly, a sad look passing over his features. "Malcev once promised Korimi that he would protect her no matter what, and he said one day when he became the most powerful demon in the world, they would get married and he would always protect her. He was only about nine or ten I think. So Korimi was about six or seven. So you can imagine it was kind of like mere child's play at the time. So of course Korimi went along with it…as they got older, things changed and Malcev really began to fall in love with Korimi."

"How the hell do you think he _loves _her?" Sirius asked incredulously. "He nearly raped her and--!"

"I know," Yuriy interrupted. "But what you don't understand is that Korimi was the only person that was truly his friend. Everyone else simply saw him as Boris Malcev's son and wanted to be friends with him because they were afraid of his power."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to go and try and make Korimi's life hell! If he really cared about her, would he want her to be happy no matter what? Even if she despised his every being?"

Yuriy nodded in agreement. "Yes. But Alex is afraid of losing what he held most precious to him. So he turned to control instead of doing everything he could to make Korimi happy."

"You sound almost sympathetic," Sirius muttered.

Yuriy gave him a small smile. "I always see the better side of things I suppose. Korimi tells me it's one of my flaws."

A chill ran up Sirius's spine as he realized how dark it had gotten. The wind was beginning to pick up and he could see a few clouds beginning to cover the crescent moon.

"I think we should head in," Yuriy said, standing up.

Sirius reluctantly stood with him. He didn't want to go; there was still so much he had questions about. _'I'll just figure things out along the way from now on I guess,'_ he thought to himself. Now that Korimi finally opened up to him, he had a feeling that would be more willing to answer whatever questions he asked.

----….---

Wow this update took forever. And I know,there isA LOT ofdialogue in thischapter. But hey, neededexplainations lol.Anyway, if anyone has some questions that you don't think will be answered later then please ask them and I will do my best to work the explanations into the story. REVIEW PLEASE!


	29. Korimi vs Tasia

PadfootItachi: only a few more chapters left!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-----……….-----

Korimi glanced up at the darkening sky and watched as little white flakes began to fall. "We always seem to get caught in the snow, don't we?" She asked humorously.

Remus grinned. "Yeah."

"So…." Korimi looked at him, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Have you told Vickie about your "furry little problem" yet?"

Remus began to laugh. "Yeah. She laughed and told me she already knew."

Korimi's smirk grew, before she began to laugh lightly. "Of _course _she did, idiot!"

"If you knew she knew then why make me tell her?" He asked.

"Because I get some sick amusement from watching you squirm," Korimi replied with a grin, which he returned. "Anyway you would have—" She stopped her sentence short, and Remus could see her muscles tense up.

"Korimi what's wrong?"

Korimi let out a low growl. "What the hell do you want, Ivanov?" She asked, not even turning around.

Smith's voice spoke from behind them. "You shouldn't stand outside when it's dark. You never know what may lurk in the shadows."

Remus looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, Liz Smith was standing there, smirking like she had won some great prize.

"Don't you get tired of me kicking your ass?" Korimi asked coolly, her demeanor quickly changing from anger to bored.

"If I am not mistaken, last time we fought you were poisoned," Tasia replied.

"And I seem to remember throwing you out a seven story window. I'd label that a victory wouldn't you? I mean you _did _get thrown out of your _own _barrier." Korimi smirked back. "Now, leave me alone before I kill you this time."

Tasia continued to smirk. As a demon, she could see perfectly in the dark, and Korimi, only being half demon, could logically only see half as well. It was clear who had the upper hand; not like that was going to hold Korimi back.

"I'm surprised. Your power seems to have increased from last time we fought," Tasia said, putting on a cool demeanor. "I can't believe you actually had the guts to kill 8 _innocent _humans," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Korimi growled. "I assume you are here for a reason, Ivanov? Or are you simply here to annoy me?"

Tasia smirked. "Always to the point aren't you?"

Korimi growled again, a ball of black fire forming around her fists.

Sensing that whatever was coming next was going to be anything but good, Remus decided to intervene. "Korimi I don't think-"

"Stay out of this," Korimi replied, cutting him off.

"Tasia smirked. "Protecting the human are we? I never understood why you were so sympathetic towards weaklings like them."

Korimi snorted. "Weaklings? Who are you to call anyone a weakling when you, a _full _demon gets your ass kicked by a mere _halfling?_"

"We'll see who you're calling weak after I kill you!" Tasia attacked Kormi, who smoothly dodged the punches and kicks coming from the other girl.

_'Shit. She's gotten stronger than I thought,'_ Korimi thought, barely dodging a blow to the ribs.

"What's the matter, mutt?" Tasia sneered, trying to land another kick. "A but too fast for you?"

Korimi grabbed her leg and lipped her on her back. "Don't get cocky, Ivanov. You always _did _think too highly of yourself and all it ever go you was a good beating." She smirked. "Though it did make me feel better after a difficult mission." She stood straight and looked down at Tasia, who was slowly getting up. "Just give up. You'll never beat me."

"Shut up!" Tasia glared hatefully at Korimi and stood up. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Korimi raised an eyebrow. "Oh I don't do I?" She challenged. "Then why don't you prove me wrong and actually _hit _me for once…and make sure it hurts."

Tasia growled and muttered something in Russian under her breath. She was summoning her spirit.

Korimi continued to smirk as she saw a giant black, smoky snake form in front of Tasia. It looked at Korimi and flicked out it's tongue, taking in her scent, clearly restless and wanting to attack.

"So you summoned your spirit to help you?" Her eyes lit up. She finally had the opportunity to use the technique she had been training to use. "Ok, then. I suppose Keizer wants to play anyway. That spirit world must be so boring."

She closed her eyes and black fire slowly covered her body. Slowly, her appearance began to change, making Remus's and Tasia's eyes both widen. Her normally brown hair had gone midnight black and on the right side of her face, a swirling design began to appear, going from her temple and disappearing beneath her scarf. When she opened her eyes, they were still blue, but like a wolf's. The most unusual thing, however, were the black wings made of fire that protruded from her back.

Korimi smirked and looked at Tasia with her bright eyes, the black hair and markings making her look positively menacing. "What's the matter?" She asked, sensing the nervousness. "I thought you were going to kill me? Don't tell me a _full _demon cannot even merge with her own spirit. How pitiful."

Korimi was now feet from Tasia. Remus's eyes widened. When did she even move?

"What's wrong, Ivanov?" Korimi sneered, landing a punch to the girl's head, making her fly back a few feet and land on her back. An evil chuckled escaped from her lips. "I thought you were going to kill me," she repeated. "Though if you ask me, you and your little pet are _far _from coming close to my level."

The snake hissed menacingly, but didn't make a move to attack. It could sense the power from the wolf demon within Korimi and knew it stood no change against the wolf.

Tasia stood back up and wiped the blood from her lip. Remus could see the fear in her eyes; it seemed as if Korimi wasn't the only one who knew Tasia wouldn't stand a chance in the fight.

Backing up a few steps, Tasia called back her spirit as smoke began to surround her. "You wait. Malcev will come back. You are going to return to Russia. Whether you are dead or alive makes no difference." She disappeared and the smoke quickly dispersed.

Sighing, the murderous look Korimi had held the entire time against Tasia quickly disappeared. She turned and looked at Remus who was staring at her wide-eyed. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Ever since we were in the Cathedral we fought every time we crossed paths."

Remus was vaguely reminded of Sirius and James every time they saw Snape. "It's…ok," he said. "But you might want to…erm…change back before we go into the school. "I don't' know how the others would react to those wings of yours." He grinned. He turned into a full fledged monster once a month, every month, Korimi turning into a winged half demon wasn't _that _weird."

Korimi tilted her head back slightly and eyed the black wings. Taking a deep breath, she made the wings disappear into her back. The markings on the side of her face and lack hair however, remained present.

"Uh, Korimi."

"Hm?"

"What about your hair? And those markings?"

Korimi took a lock of hair and examined it curiously. "Eh…heh…"

Remus saw her first sheepish grin.

"If they didn't go away with the wings then…I have no idea how to get rid of them. This is the first time I combined my body with Keizer." She paused, as if listening to something. "Don't call me an idiot, stupid mutt," she muttered. She paused again before speaking. "I can call you whatever the hell I want it's my body."

Apparently Korimi didn't know how odd it looked to be arguing with herself, so Remus spoke up. "Uh…Korimi…what are you doing?"

Korimi looked at him and turned, shrugging. "Keizer. Apparently he can talk to me when our bodies are combined. Normally he can only speak to me when I am sleeping or meditating."

Remus stared at her as they began walking back up to the castle. "So, what exactly are you going to tell everyone when you walk into the common room with half your face tattooed and your hair black?"

Korimi stopped briefly before shrugging again and continuing on. "Good question. I suppose I'll wing it."

They walked into the common room a few minutes later, and met a deafening silence. Everyone was staring at Korimi like they were each slapped in the face.

"Can I help you?" Korimi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Quickly, everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before, and Korimi walked over to Sirius and the others with Remus following close behind.

"Korimi…" Lily stared at her friend. "What happened to your hair? And your face!"

Korimi slipped off her cloak and took off her gloves. "Hm…Interesting, I didn't think it would spread that far," she commented lightly, examining her hand, which had the same swirl design on her face.

Her friend's eyes widened-even Sirius's. "Korimi, what o earth?"

"Forget the face, how the hell did you sprout _wings?_" James gaped.

Korimi suppressed the urge to bang her head on the table.

_'Great, how do I explain this to them?'_

**_'Tell them, idiot,'_** Keizer's voice entered her mind.

_'Will you stop calling me that?'_ She visibly scowled, thinking that she liked it better when Keizer could only speak when she allowed him to.

"Korimi?"

Her friends looked at her strangely.

"Oh…uh…well…." She glanced at Sirius and Remus, who both gave her a small nod, encouraging her to continue.

This was going to be harder than defeating Malcev; personally at the moment she'd rather try her luck with him.

----….----

K…well yea…REVIEW PLZ! Sorry for the lack of updates I've been uninspired lately to even touch this story…but not to worry I haven't given up on it! Lol


	30. The Letter

PadfootItachi: Wow…it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry I've had severe writers block for the past three months. Even though I have started some original stories and one if posted on so yea check it out it's called Attack Dogs, pen name is Darkened Dreams.

James: Wow…I'm back…disclaimer is as follows:

Sirius: Would you light my candle? ((singing Rent))

PadfootItachi: …ook…see previous chapters…

---…---

The morning owls made their daily rounds, dropping letters and packages to awaiting students, before flying back out the windows of the Great Hall. As usual, Korimi didn't look up; there was no one who would be writing to her, not like she cared.

"Hey, Korimi."

She looked up at James from the _Morning Prophet_ she borrowed from Remus. "Yeah?"

James pointed up to the ceiling. "You have an owl, it's coming straight for you."

Not even looking up, Korimi rustled the paper and continued reading. "I don't get letters. Either you're mistaken or the bird is."

"Must be the bird then," Sirius said, his eyes following the owl as it landed on the table in front of Korimi.

Korimi glanced at the owl, then at the name on the letter in its beak. In a familiar scrawl was her name.

Sirius looked at her and noticed the color leave her face as she plucked the letter from the owl. The owl took off almost immediately, knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin of pumpkin juice with his wings.

Remus and the others noticed as well. "Korimi, you ok? You look a little pale," Remus said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah." She stood up, not bothering to open the letter. "I have to speak with Yuriy, I'll see you in Transfiguration." Without another word, she swiftly walked out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Lily looked at Sirius. "Who do you think it was from?"

Sirius stood as well. "I have no idea." He really didn't have any clue what had made Korimi so upset, but he was going to find out; he was sick of her stupid secrets.

He headed up to the seventh floor corridor towards Yuriy's room.

"You're overreacting," Sirius' heard Yuriy's deep voice when he turned the corner.

"Overreacting?" Korimi's angry voice joined her brother's. "Yuriy, as odd as it sounds, he sent me a _letter_!"

"In which case he is toying with you," Yuriy replied. "He wants you to react like this."

"He showed up at the Christmas Ball, what makes you think he won't come here again?"

"I never said that," Yuriy said calmly. "He's trying to make you panic so when he _does_ show up you've had time to think about how much damage he can inflict, which would make you more willing to go with him."

"And what makes you think I would go with him?" Korimi asked bitterly.

Sirius moved a bit closer, but still making sure he stayed out of sight.

"That's the way you are. If he threatens Sirius's or any of your other friends lives he knows you will do anything to save them."

Sirius looked around the corner and saw Korimi stuff the letter she received that morning into Yuriy's hands. "I never said I was going back to Russia. I'd rather take my own life. But I am going to make sure he doesn't lay a _hand _on anyone here." She walked away from him. "Just read it."

Yuriy grabbed her by the wrist. "You are in over your head," he warned.

Korimi gave a small smile. "I know, but I have you don't I?"

Yuriy smiled back and released her. "As long as you know that."

"You can come out you know, Sirius," Korimi said, sounding amused.

Sirius sighed. He really wanted to know how she did that. "Hey, just came to get you before we were late for McGonagall's class. She'll skin us alive if we're late again."

Korimi passed him. "I'm going to the Room of Requirement. Want to join me?" She asked, acting as if she hadn't even heard what he said. Her demeanor had completely changed from a few minutes ago; she sounded calm and relaxed.

Sirius gave Yuriy an uncertain glance before catching up with Korimi. "Hey, wait. What are you doing?" He asked, falling into step with her.

Korimi sighed. "As you probably figured out from listening to me and Yuriy, Malcev is going to be here in a day or two. He's made it perfectly clear he's not giving up and he'll do anything to get me back to Russia. You expect me to simply sit back and let him come without at least readying myself?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Look, I already am decent enough in Transfiguration, and personally I think protecting my friends is more important."

"That's true but…still…"

"You don't' have to come with me you know," Korimi commented evenly. "Though I could use the help."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "My help?" He asked slightly bewildered. Normally Korimi went off on her own to train, if anyone interrupted her, she nearly killed them (he and James had already made the mistake in interrupting her during a training session, needless to say it wasn't pretty).

"Yeah. I have the feeling you won't leave me alone now that you found me, so you might as well make yourself useful.

Sirius was now officially confused. "But, Korimi, I don't know anything about fighting."

They reached the Room of Requirement and went through the usual ritual of calling the room. When the small door appeared in the wall, Korimi walked in with Sirius following behind. "I know. That's why you'll be using magic. I need to work on defensive maneuvers. And Alex, can use magic. So this will help me."

"Uh…ok, so we're dueling?" He asked, taking out his wand.

Korimi walked over to the wall that had a variety of swords and daggers. "Kind of," she answered, looking at the wall thoughtfully. She found what she was looking for and pulled down a long wooden poll. Pulling it in two different directions, she pulled apart two short blades. "A double Koudachi." She tested the weight of the two swords. "Great for defense mechanisms. Yuriy has mastered them. I need to get better." She crossed the blades in front of her. "Ready? Think of all the hexes and jinxes you can do and send them straight at me. I will deflect them."

"What!" Sirius nearly yelled. "You can't deflect magic with swords!"

"Sirius, look at me." Korimi rolled her eyes. "I have Keizer still merged with my body. I can do demon magic now almost flawlessly now. Kei can deflect anything you throw at me."

"If he can deflect anything then why are we doing this?" He asked skeptically.

"Malcev is about one hundred more powerful than you and about ten times more powerful than myself. No offense, Sirius, but it won't be difficult to deflect your spells." Korimi replied impatiently. "Now attack me!"

------…….-------

PadfootItachi: ...well… I don't know HOW many reviews I have gotten in the past two weeks yelling at me to update. So there…I hope ya'll are happy. Lol...HOPEFULLY I can get off my lazy arse and actually update a bit sooner this time, but it doesn't look promising. I've got AP tests coming up in a week, and my teachers have decided to give me tons of homework to "review" yeah…anyway REVIEW!


	31. Death

PureSirius: Yes..I know I didn't write the explanation…to be honest…I wrote it down but it was crap and I didn't feel like redoing it…anyway I know it probably cost me a few kudos points…but that's life…

Disclaimer: See previous chapters…

---….----

Two days passed, and Korimi was hardly in class. She would attend Transfiguration, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures, then disappear into the Room of Requirement, only eating because Yuriy would force her to meals.

"So this guy, Malcev, is a demon?" Vickie asked that night at dinner.

Korimi took a small bite of dinner. "Yeah." She set her fork down and picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice, staring at it. "And to be honest I have no idea what will happen when he gets here. Yuriy and I are the only ones that barely even stand a chance." She sighed, taking a sip of juice before setting the goblet down the on the table with a _bang._ "Even then…" she trailed off. Standing up, she said, "I'm going to train. See you guys around."

Sirius and the others watched her leave the Great Hall before turning back to their own dinners.

"She has a tendency to take everything on herself," Ani commented.

Remus nodded in agreement. "But, there's nothing we can do. I mean, she told us, that guy is a demon _prodigy_. I doubt we'll ever have a chance against him."

"Yeah." Sirius looked back at the entrance to the Great Hall. "We would just be in the way."

---….---

"Hey, Korimi, when is that hair and skin of yours going to change back to normal?" Vickie laughed, poking Korimi's cheek.

The 7th years were walking up from Care of Magical creatures for lunch. Despite Korimi's tired look, and slight limp, the air was light and cheerful for the first time in days.

"What's wrong with the way I am now?" Korimi pushed Vickie's hand out of face.

"You've been like that for nearly two weeks and people _still _stare," Vickie laughed.

"So?" Korimi grinned and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "I like my new look. Plus, I always wanted a tattoo."

Everyone laughed, as a new subject came up.

"Hey, Prongs, ever wander what Snivellus would look like as a kid?" Sirius laughed. "A few drops of de-aging potion and poof! Baby Snivellus."

Korimi rolled her eyes. "I get sick looking at the _grown_ Snape. If I saw him as a kid I would have nightmares." She grinned.

Everyone laughed again.

"Well, well, sounds like you are having fun," a cold voice said behind them. It sounded unpleasantly familiar. "It's been so long since I've heard you laugh."

Korimi stopped. "I was wondering when you would show your face." She whipped around, facing the person she hated the most.

"Enjoying yourself Korimi-ushka?" Malcev said tauntingly, his gold eyes gleaming sadistically.

"Until you showed up," Korimi growled back.

Lily took a step forward. "Korimi…is this--?"

Black flames shot from the ground, surrounding her, James, and the others.

"Quiet, Lily. I'm sorry but you're going to have to be there for a while," Korimi said, still glaring at Malcev.

"I told you, Valkov." Tasia Ivanov appeared, the black smoke that surrounded her when she arrived disappearing. "I told you, you were going to pay for all you have done to me."

Korimi smirked, not even sparing her a glance. "You're so desperate to have me back you even became friendly with _her?_" She laughed. "You really have come down in the world, Alex."

James watched the exchange, worry and confusion etched into his features. "Sirius," he muttered. "What's going on? I thought Korimi said she couldn't beat this guy?"

"And why is Smith here?" Ani asked.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Korimi really was an idiot sometimes. "I wish I knew."

Yuriy appeared next, in a whirlwind of ice and snow, standing between his sister and Malcev.

"Yuriy." Malcev smirked. "What a surprise. I didn't think I would see you here," he feigned surprise.

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't," Yuriy replied. His tone was calm, but his eyes were cold as eyes. "What do you want Malcev?"

"What do I want?" Malcev smirked and glanced at Korimi before looking back at the redhead. "Only what belongs to me."

Korimi growled and took a step forward. "I don't _belong_ to anyone! I'm not some object you fucking bastard!"

Yuriy held out his arm, stopping her. "She's not going any where."

Malcev smirked again. "And who is going to stop me from taking her? You?"

Yuriy's eyes narrowed dangerously. He knew he couldn't defeat Malcev, but Korimi stood less of a chance than he did. Next to him, black flames began surrounding his sister's rigid body.

"You look angry, Korimi," Malcev said coolly. "You want to kill me don't you?" He continued to taunt. His head tilted forward and his silver bangs made a shadow across his face, making him look more menacing than ever. "Well, you can go ahead and try. But no matter what you want to believe…you will _never_ kill me. So you might as well throw that foolish fantasy out the window.

Before Yuriy could move, Korimi had lunged at Malcev, her fists and feet moving so fast they were nothing but blurs.

Malcev smirked, dodging every attack with surprising ease. "You've gotten stronger." He grabbed her right arm and left leg. Leaning in so he was inches from her face, he said. "But not strong enough." He threw her into Yuriy, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Idiot," Yuriy growled as he pushed Korimi off him. He stood up and glared down at her. "What the hell are you thinking? You're not strong enough!"

"No…" Korimi stood up, holding onto her throbbing shoulder. "I'm not. You're right. But I would rather die trying than to give up."

"Such a sweet brother/sister moment." Malcev was behind Yuriy before anyone could even see him move. "But Korimi and I have business to attend to so if you don't mind." He landed a powerful kick to Yuriy's ribs, sending him flying twenty or so feet away.

Korimi made to take a step towards her brother, but Malcev punched her, making her stumble backwards. "Your attention belongs to me." He grabbed a fist full of black hair. "I see you've merged your body with that mutt of yours. To be honest, you are much more attractive this way. Those markings are very becoming of you."

"Go to hell," she spat.

"All in due time, Korimi-_ushka_."

Korimi growled and kneed him in the stomach, making him lose his grip and release her. She slipped under him and stood up.

Casting a sidelong glance over to her brother, she saw him already in a heated battle with Tasia. By the looks of it, he was winning,

Malcev punched her again, causing her to hit her own protective barrier and slide down to the ground.

"You should be more worried about yourself than you are about your brother," he said.

Korimi smirked and stood up, wiping the blood from her lips. "You give Yuriy less credit than he deserves," she said. "Ivanov doesn't stand a chance. We both know that."

Malcev smirked back. "You are as perceptive as I remember." He took a step and seconds later Korimi was back on the ground, coughing up blood.

Lily gasped as everyone else stared with opened mouths.

"Did…did he even _move?_" Vickie gaped, staring at Korimi's body, then at Malcev.

No one responded. It was already clear Korimi didn't stand a chance. She was being thrown around like an old rag doll.

"Damn it." Ani banged on the barrier. "Korimi let down whatever the hell this is and let us help!"

"Shut up." Korimi stood up. "I don't need your help. This is my battle not yours."

"But--!"

"She's right," Remus cut Ani off. "Besides…we wouldn't stand a chance."

Korimi sent two balls of black fire hurling at Malcev. As expected, he dodged them easily, but stumbled back when Korimi kicked him on the side of the head. She had used the fire as a distraction.

"Well, I _am _impressed," he chuckled and looked at her, his gold eyes brighter than ever. "I didn't think you would have the backbone to hit me. Much less the skill."

Korimi replied by attacking him again.

Grabbing her wrists, Malcev stopped the assault. "Do not mistake my patience for kindness or fatigue, Korimi. Because one way or another, I am going to win." He kneed her painfully in the stomach then dug his elbow into her back, sending her to the ground. Rolling her over on her back, he gave her a cocky smirk. "What's wrong? Giving up already?"

Korimi coughed and turned her head to the side, spitting the blood from her mouth, before looking back at Malcev. Her eyes were full of anguish and hurt. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" He lifted her by the collar of her shirt. "Because I can. Because I am stronger than you and my revenge on you will be nothing short of hell."

"Is that all?" Korimi let out a pained laugh. "I thought you didn't care about such petty things as revenge."

Malcev's taunting look hardened. Tightening his grip on her collar, he threw her away from him. "You always were good at talking your way out of things. But it won't work this time."

He glanced over to Yuriy and Tasia. What he saw, slightly surprised him; he had expected the battle to last a little bit longer. Yuriy was standing over Tasia's body, covered in her blood.

Korimi slowly stood up. Every inch of her body was sore, making it hard to move. A fierce wind was beginning to pick up and she looked around her. Her eyes widened. A whirlwind of blades made of wind and light surrounded her and Malcev, cutting them off from Yuriy and the others. No one would be able to get through the barrier without being torn to shreds.

"I thought I might insure our privacy now that your brother has finished off my distraction," Malcev said.

"How considerate," she replied sarcastically.

A shower of black fire began to rain down on Malcev, only singing his clothes. "I see. It seems your blood lust is stronger than I thought," he commented with a smirk. He seemed to disappear then reappear directly in front of Korimi. He tried to punch her, but she blocked it. "Impressive," he commended.

"Stop talking and fight!" Korimi growled, shoving him back and attacking again.

Sirius and the others watched as Korimi and Malcev traded punches and kicks, occasionally using wind or fire to further injure their opponent.

"They're moving so fast!" Lily struggled to keep up with their movements.

"It's like they're dancing," Yuriy limped over to them and fixed his eyes on the fight. "Their moves are unpredictable, yet they have known each other for so long that they know the other's next move before they even make it. Their fighting is nothing short of beautiful."

Sirius hardly thought seeing two people trying to kill each other was beautiful, but he couldn't help but appreciate the graceful movements of Malcev and Korimi.

"So, this could go on forever?" Remus asked.

Yuriy's expression turned solemn. "It could. However, Malcev is stronger then Korimi. Eventually, he's going to find an opening and that will be the end. The best I can hope for is that he won't kill her. But it's not likely."

Korimi blocked another punch and sent a low kick in return, which he blocked as easily as her other attacks. She ducked a counter kick and did a back flip to put some distance between them.

Not missing a beat, Malcev once again was on the attack, giving her no time to react to his movements. Finally, he managed to penetrate her strong defense with one, well placed kick to the head, sending her spiraling backwards.

"Ow. Damn that actually hurt you bastard," she croaked and sat up, ignoring the dizziness.

"Korimi, this fighting is pointless," Malcev said evenly, walking towards her.

"Then why are you fighting me? You were the one who started this whole thing incase you have forgotten." She glared up at him. Her vision was slowly sliding in and out of focus, but she refused to pass out in the middle of a battle.

"Indeed I was. But if you weren't resisting so violently it wouldn't have to resort to this." Malcev spoke as if he was speaking to a rather dull child.

Korimi stood up. "I'm resisting because you have gone completely insane! Where's the Alex I used to know! Maybe if he was here instead of the bastard I see now I would go back with you!"

Something seemed to change, but Sirius couldn't explain it. It seemed like all the insanity that had lingered around Malcev had disappeared. His eyes dimmed slightly, making them look calm and warm, and his expression softened. "And what about me?" He asked softly, standing above Korimi. "What about me! You promised you would never leave me!" He yelled at her.

"I promised _Alex_ I would never leave him. But you are something else," she replied softly. "I love you. I really do. I would die for you. As a friend. A sister." She looked up at him. "But not a lover."

Malcev growled, and his eyes brightened again as he crabbed Korimi's collar and forced her to her feet. "And why not? What can that _human_ possibly give you?" He glared over at Sirius, who returned the gaze.

"What happened to you, Alex?" Korimi pushed away from him and glared.

"Nothing happened to me!"

"You're completely insane!" The dizziness was getting worse, but she didn't care.

Malcev paused, and his eyes dimmed again. "I…didn't want to lose you," he told her quietly. "I love you, so much." He looked up at her. The look in his eyes surprised Korimi. For the first time in years, she saw sincerity. "Can't you understand that?"

Her resolve was slowly weakening. Even now, after everything, she could never bring herself to actually hate Alex. "And I love Sirius," she said. "Maybe if _you_ understood that, I could help you."

They stood in silence, before Malcev finally spoke. "You're right." He laughed. "I've been a complete maniac haven't I?" He laughed again and pushed his bangs out of his face.

His facial features were soft and his eyes were warm. He seemed like a completely different person. Somehow, Sirius still had a bad feeling.

Korimi smiled as she saw the person she knew as her best friend returning to his old self. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tight.

Almost hesitantly, Malcev returned the gesture. "I'm sorry," he whispered, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

"Something isn't right," Yuriy said, watching the exchange. "Malcev wouldn't just change like that."

Malcev pulled back slightly, but did not release his hold. "I really…am sorry…" He placed his right hand above her heart. "…Sorry…" he repeated in an even softer tone. A shot of light went from his hand through her heart.

Korimi's eyes went wide as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and chest. She looked up at him with pain filled eyes before slumping against his chest. Malcev's hold tightened as he held her closer. "I'm so sorry," he repeated again.

---..----…

PureSirius: Ok, let's not all have heart attacks…indeed I did update, and indeed it is an ok chapter. Not my best work, but I am currently working on writing fight and death scenes, this just happens to be my first one. Anyway…I know you much all be like FINALLY! And prolly thinking that the next update will take as long as this one did. But I am thinking it may be up either later today or sometime next week. Anyway sorry about the wait ya'll! Writers block sucks….**PLZ REVIEW!**


	32. End

PureSirius: Ook, so I lied…but its up all the same…

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

----……----

The fire barrier lowered, as Korimi fell to the ground.

Malcev stared down at the lifeless body before looking at his bloodstained hands. The whirlwind he created slowed down before completely disappearing. He didn't notice as Yuriy rushed over, shouting something over his shoulder to the humans. Everything was sort of a blur. Yuriy punched him, but he didn't even notice, until the redhead started yelling at him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Yuriy grabbed Malcev's collar and pulled him within inches of his face. A single tear trickled down Yuriy's cheeks. "How could you kill her? She _trusted _you. Even after everything you did, she forgave you."

"Exactly," Malcev answered softly. "What I did was unforgivable and she forgave me anyway. Someone so _stupid_ couldn't possible be the Korimi I knew. The Korimi I knew would never forgive a betrayal. She deserved to die."

Yuriy growled and tightened his hold on Malcev collar. "You spent your entire life trying to protect her. Now that's she dead what are you going to do? Run back to your father!"

Malcev gave a dark laugh. "You think I killed her so I could live without her?" He laughed harder. "I will spend _eternity_ with her now! I will have her to myself and that human can't do anything about it!" He shifted his eyes to Sirius, who was now kneeling by Korimi's body. "I win Yuriy." He looked back at the redhead. "Korimi and I will be together forever!"

He body began to glow and Yuriy quickly released him, realizing what Malcev was about to do. "Sirius! Get Korimi's body and run! Malcev is going to self-destruct!" He ran toward Sirius, trying to get as far away from Malcev as he could.

"Is that even possible!" James heard Yuriy and looked completely terrified.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out either, c'mon!" Remus grabbed Vickie and started running.

Hearing Yuriy's yell, Sirius quickly picked Korimi up and ran. A bright light caught his attention and before he knew what was happening, Yuriy had tackled him to the ground, using his body to shield Sirius.

Blinding white light spread through the grounds as blades of wind and light cut anything is its path within 100 square feet. They waited for the last few blades to pass over their heads before standing up.

Yuriy's back was bloody from the blades that cut him but he showed no sign of pain. "Come on. Dumbledore must want to know what has been going on. No doubt he's locked down the entire school."

He stopped at Tasia's body and picked it up before continuing on silently.

Sirius followed, trailing behind at a slower pace. He felt empty as he met up with James and the others, who were looking at Sirius with mournful expressions.

"Hey, Padfoot, you going to be ok?" James asked softly as they walked up to the castle.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly.

James looked at his friend; it was obvious Sirius was anything but fine.

When they entered Hogwarts, they were surprised to see Dumbledore, Madame Pomphrey, and Professor McGonagall all waiting for them in the empty Entrance Hall. Dumbledore looked at Sirius then at Korimi's body, before moving his eyes to a battered looking Yuriy and the body in his arms. "I thought you would not appreciate have the whole school here when you returned," he said. "Madame Pomphrey shall take you to the hospital wing. I shall be in my office if you need me." He cast one last sorrowful look at Korimi's body before disappearing down the hall.

"Please, follow me," Madame Promphrey said shakily.

Sirius was about to follow, but McGonagall stopped him. "Mr. Black, kindly give Mr. Lupin Miss. Valkov. I would like to speak to you alone in my office."

"Professor-"

"Quiet, Potter," McGonagall said tersely.

Remus carefully took Korimi from Sirius. "Don't worry," he said, before Sirius could protest. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Sirius hesitated before nodding. "Yeah." He turned and followed McGonagall.

"Follow me, please," Madame Promphrey repeated.

When they entered the hospital wing, Remus gently lay Korimi down on the bed. Standing up straight, he looked down at her lifeless form.

"She's only been here for a few months but it feels so much longer," he said softly.

Vickie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah." Ani gave a small laugh. "She was starting to grow on me."

James chuckled. "As much as she would deny it, she defiantly seemed to have an effect on all of us."

"How do you think Sirius is going to handle this?" Lily asked.

Sighing, James sunk into a chair by the bed. "One of two ways. He'll either be depressed and quiet…"

"Or he'll put on a happy face so we won't worry," Remus finished.

Behind them, they could hear Yuriy repeatedly telling Madame Promphrey he didn't need medical attention and he needed to speak to Dumbledore right away.

"You can barely stand! Dumbledore will be here in due time I assure you!" The nurse insisted.

"I'm sorry to be so rude, but I must speak with him in his office." He cast a glance at the Gryffindors before walking out of the hospital wing.

---…---

McGonagall opened the door to her office and allowed Sirius to enter before shutting the door with a soft _click. _"Have a biscuit," she said, motioning to a silver tray on the corner of her desk.

Knowing better than to decline, Sirius took one, but didn't eat it.

"Sirius," McGonagall's usual stern tone was replaced with a gentler one, making Sirius look up at her; it was the first time she used his first name when addressing him.

"If you are wondering whether I will be ok, Professor, then don't worry." He gave her a small reassuring smile. "I'm not going to let something like this bring me down."

McGonagall gave an almost invisible smile. "I am glad to hear that."

Sirius took a bite of his biscuit and swallowed. "But…I was wondering if there was any way to keep Korimi's secret safe."

McGonagall nodded understandably. "Of course."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I would like to question you about that young man Miss Valkov fought with."

"He's dead," Sirius answered shortly.

"Yes, I know, but I need to know what happened," McGonagall said patiently.

"They fought. You obviously saw it. Why do you need to question me? What's done is done. Questioning holds no purpose." He turned to leave, but McGonagall stopped him.

"I see Miss Valkov's dismissive attitude has rubbed off on you," she said sternly. "We had two student deaths. When the _Daily Prophet_ finds out and the Ministry begins questioning Dumbledore and I, we will have to know how to answer them. Unless you want then to find out about her secret."

Sirius hesitated before giving in and taking a seat in the chair in front of McGonagall's desk.

A few days later, the school stood outside by the lake and held a memorial service for Tasia and Korimi.

Sirius barely listened to Dumbledore's speech. He was too busy looking at the lake, entranced by the glimmer the setting sun cast over it, too lost in thought to care about what was going on around him. For years, he had been with so many different girls; he couldn't even remember all of their names. When he finally found the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, he loses her. Giving a wry grin, he glanced around at his fellow classmates. Fate sure was cruel.

He looked around again. James and Remus were on either side of him, comforting Vickie and Lily, while Peter and Ani stood solemnly. The other students simply looked bored. Out of the sea of black robes, he noticed someone missing. Yuriy was no where to be found. Vaguely, he wondered why the redhead would miss his own sister's memorial service.

"And, finally..."

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore for the first time that day. The man looked worn out and tired, but the twinkle in his eye remained every present. Of course, Dumbledore would never show his sorrow in front of his students.

"We have mourned the death of two students. It is time to celebrate their life! Let us retire to the Great Hall for a feast!" He stepped down from the podium as the students, restless from the hour long service, gladly stood up to head to the Great Hall. Sirius and his friends were among the last to leave.

"So, Padfoot…." James looked over his friend, with a cheerful grin. "You're not going to go all depressed on us are you? Because we still have a week left of school. Which means a week of pranks."

Lily hit him roughly in the gut. "James!" She hissed.

Sirius simply smiled; he knew James was trying to cheer him up. "Me? Depressed?" He gave a bark-like laugh. "Nah, you know Korimi would kill me if I got depressed over this." He slung an arm around James and Lily. "C'mon! I'm starved!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily walked up the Great Hall with Sirius's arm still slung around her neck.

The term came to an end as the seventh year Gryffindors stared up at Hogwarts. It had been their home for seven years; they still couldn't believe they wouldn't be returning next year.

"It's weird isn't it?" Lily asked as they climbed into the carriages. "To think we'll never be back here again."

"Yeah." James looked fondly at the castle, slowly becoming smaller and smaller as the carriages took them to Hogsmeade Station.

Sirius stared up at the tower that was the Gryffindor common room, remembering his first day at Hogwarts. Meeting James, Remus, and Peter, their pranks, finding out Remus was a werewolf and then becoming animagi during their 5th year. His mind shifted to the past year; meeting Korimi and breaking down her barriers, becoming her friend and falling in love with her. Remembering how she looked during the Christmas Ball, seeing her past, and learning her secret, every memory was very precious.

"Padfoot?" James waved his hand in front of Sirius's face. "It's time to get on the train."

Sirius shook his head, not noticing the castle was out of sight. "Oh. Sorry." He got out of the carriage and boarded the train with his friends. "I was just thinking."

The train pulled out of the station, and Sirius looked out the window at the countryside. Korimi died, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his entire life; she would smack him for that if he did. Hogwarts was now behind him and his friends, now, they had their entire lives ahead of them, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

---…---

PureSirius:…THE END!

Yes…this is the FINAL chapter. Let us all do a happy dance because I bet pretty much ALL of you thought I was never going to touch this again. BUT YOU WERE WRONG!MUAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah…the fact that this was being left unfinished was bugging me for a while, but I was too lazy to actually type up this chapter. I am currently working on revisions for this story. They will be up whenever I can get the ENTIRE story revised and put up all in one go.

Anyway, thank you for reading! And being patient with my inconsistent updates! MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL! 3


	33. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

---…---

_October 31, 1981_

Sirius lay down a small handful of flowers and a marble gravestone.

**Korimi Valkov**

**Beloved sister and friend**

**December 28, 1960-June 3, 1978**

Three years. It felt like so much longer. James and Lily had gotten married almost two years ago and their son, Harry, was a year old. Remus and Vickie broke up shortly after leaving Hogwarts; Remus thought Vickie deserved better than a poor werewolf. Sirius shook his head. Remus was always thinking of others before himself. It was hard to believe he might be a death eater.

"Here again?" Yuriy's familiar deep voice came behind him.

Sirius smiled. "Can't help it. Every time I go on a date, or get a new girlfriend I have to come by."

Yuriy nodded understandably. "She'd smack you if she was here right now, you realize that?"

Giving a small laugh, he replied, "Yeah. I know, but I can't help it."

The stood in silence for a few moments before Sirius spoke up again. "You know…I never found out how she got through that window."

Yuriy gave an amused laugh. "Come to think of it, neither do I. I assume Malcev must have thrown her through it."

"I guess we'll know for sure," he said.

Another silence fell between them.

Glancing behind him, Yuriy grinned. "I saw that new bike of yours. It's nice."

Sirius grinned back. "Yeah. Just got her last month."

"How are Lily and James?"

"I'm about to visit them. There have been rumors of Voldemort being more persistent in trying to find them than he previously was."

Yuriy nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that."

Casting one last glance at the grave, Sirius said goodbye to Yuriy and headed off to the Potters. He started up his bike before taking off.

When Sirius arrived at his friend's home, he remembered fate was a cruel existence.


End file.
